Touhou: Flandre Scarlet is in my house
by All that is good51
Summary: It was all weird for our protagonist. Having rescued a little girl from a group of nasty men, he is now accompanied by a mysterious blonde haired girl called Flandre Scarlet. Will he find out who she is? Will he ever help her to find her way home? Or will things build up between the two of them? Kind of OOC but not too much. An OC fic, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Important A/N at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

It was still morning. The sun is up, and the sky is bright due to that. I was heading towards my apartment, in a large city somewhere close to a park. I was having a rather normal day. University was fine, boring… in other words. Nothing too interesting happened today, and I hope it stays that way.

This country… is always busy, probably on a same level as mine. People are already swarming the streets, masses of people are walking in groups to cross the roads… it's a different sight. Back then, I would always and will only ever see traffic, in my country. The pollution is at its peak too. So… I can't say whether I'm happy or not ever since I chose to study abroad.

I waited on the edge of the curb, my gaze fixed at the light that will indicate when I will be able to walk. It's a short wait, about one or two minute. I could share a few of my time and it's not like I'm dumb enough to just cross the road, ignoring traffic rules. I'd have my life and status on the line. Jail and death are one of the few things that I'm trying to avoid.

The sound of busy street is my music, playing and ringing, and will forever be etched into the deepest part of my brain. It does not help when I would hear this kind of background every time I leave unicersity. But today is special… I left school with permission. I haven't been feeling too well recently, I don't even know what's the reason or cause.

I have a fine and normal sleeping hour, I do not overly exert myself when it comes to study, I train my body and maintained a healthy diet… I tried convincing myself that it's due to the season's change… but, what kind of sickness that suddenly happens when I'm in the middle of the class? It all does not matter anymore. All I've got to do is to go home, and rest. Period.

And I got my papers from the teachers at school today, I could do them after resting.

Something flickering caught my attention, it seems that I'm able to cross the road now. _Finally…_ is what crossed my mind, I straightened my body while holding back a cough. The first step was smooth, and before I even knew it… I was already on the other side of the road. I resumed my walking, and it's a good thing that my house is not far away from here.

I could already see the park that is near my house, all I got to do was search for it. I walked straight for the intersection, serves my memory right, I took a left. I figured out that it would be better if I head to the supermarket. I should probably make myself a porridge or something to ease my… fever… if I can call it that.

The sliding door's sensor made the door open as soon as I step unto the grey mat. I walked in, and was greeted by the clerk. The clerk is female, a usual face. I visited this supermarket a few times… this is where I normally got my ingredients to make food from. Or if I am unable to provide time to cook, the ready to eat foods here are not so bad. But I will avoid the curry… I got a two hour diarrhea the last time I ate it.

I quickly set myself towards the vegetables and fruit section first. Since this place is not that large, I could do my shopping as short as possible. That is however, depending on what things I'm buying. I usually keep discount voucher or coupons for a cut of price, but I left my other wallet at home today, so I'll be regretting that when I pay the bills.

The rack of vegetables are showing many, and fresh vegetables from every different kind of family. Each sections seems to be grouped in their type of the family, for example, on the first row, is the Cucurbitaceous type of vegetables. Cucumber, pumpkin, squash, watermelon, honeydew melon and cantaloupe are a few of the known vegetables belonging to that family of vegetables.

After a quick selection of fresh yet affordable vegetables, I change my objective towards the meat section. At days like these, discounts are available, with or without a coupon. It will help me greatly. The rule for buying meat is that to always remember to choose quantity over quality. That rule had saved me a lot of times, and I intend to follow that rule as long as I can.

Time flows as I went and browse through the selection of meat, it was also the moment when I realized that I need to be home quick. After making sure that I got everything I need, I immediately went for the counter to purchase. Thankfully, today is not a busy day, so the cashier is not crowded. I placed my shopping basket, which is filled with my ingredients for cooking, on the counter. The cashier quickly do her job, making quick work of the scanning.

After finishing, I pay for the items, and I was saved due to the discount that few of the items have. Exiting, I was thanked by the clerk. After making sure that I'm ready, I walked towards west, the direction of where my apartment is at. It's not a long walk. Albeit a short yet busy one. The crowded sensation of the road is what makes people thing that they took a long time for going home, and study proves it as true.

As I proceed more with my walking, I took a left, entering an alley. I walked at a normal pace, and eventually turn left at reaching the corner. After a few more steps, I finally reached the front step of my apartment. It's not much… the rent is affordable and it's the closest one near campus. The facility's not bad… and the room is not that small nor too big. Overall, it's decent.

…

…

"Hm?" as I entered the gate, I saw a rather… unusual sight. There are people, carrying furniture inside an apartment room. From seeing alone, I could already identify that the person is a female. The pink colored wardrobe is obvious enough… or if I was wrong, the one who will be living here is a very girly boy, or the person, if the person is a male, just has a weird taste in color.

It's none of my business to be minding this kind of thing, I'm sure that they'll get the job done. I don't want banging noise or dragging noise when I'm sleeping, after all. And from the looks of it, I've got the matter to worry about, since the room that is currently being furnished is directly below mine. I can't even feel the slight frown on my face as I saw this.

Inside my room, I began to get ready for cooking. I've been feeling a little dizzy, and decided to make something as simple as pie. I won't be making a pie, I'll be making porridge. Cooking is something I'm decent at. I taught myself on how to cook Japanese dishes before I went here, so that I could adjust myself on living here from now on.

As my cooking goes, I have a little time to think. For once, I have my daily budget to think of. I'm not on a corner right now, in fact, I've been maintaining a fine budget. But it's probably best for me to get a job sooner or later. This week's outcome is… normal, and it's only slightly higher than usual. But if this continues, I'll be forced to go and take a job sooner than I expected.

And of course, I also need to think about university. Since I am in my third year of university, I have less free time than I did when I was in my first and second year. That will be a problem if I am planning to take on a part time job… then that leaves me with the choice of finding a well-paying part time job. But where to start… since I don't normally socialize much at campus, I don't have people to talk to. It's a good thing that the campus allows students to get a part time job… maybe the teacher will have a few recommendations.

As I go deeper, deeper and deeper into thought, I was shaken off by the smell of something cooking. Looks like my porridge is done. All that I have to do is eat it then go straight to sleep. Nothing more and nothing less. I moved the porridge from the pot to a bowl, it's still hot so I'll have to wait for it to cool down first. I hate hot foods… that is why I stick to cafeteria food. Knowing that it'll take longer for me to wait for the food to cool, I head out to the veranda to take a quick smoke.

I know that it might sounds weird for people to know that a sick person is smoking, but that always helps on my case. I pulled out a stick of fag from the box that I kept inside my shirt pocket. I brought it to my lip, while my hand is busy finding my lighter. With the skill of my hand, I flick the trigger of the lighter, and the flame was present instantly, I touched the tip of my cigar with my lighter, careful on trying not to get myself burned.

As I smoke while watching the clouds, I had a sense of realization hit me. This is the third year of my stay in Japan… in all those times, I always sent a letter back home. My parents been sending money here, and due to the rise of the conversion rate, it will take them a lot more to send than just the usual amount. My resolve for finding a part time job increased greatly. The last thing I wanted was to trouble my parents… I've troubled them enough my having them to send me money every once in a month.

And I'm an adult now… I'll be finishing university soon. At that time, I'll need to find a job for myself. A solid job, a job that I can keep. But what… I know a few of all things, but not on a level to be considered as job-worthy. I try to keep myself well informed of the situation in my surroundings… that's why I subscribed to a local newspaper. The TV that I had is also a good source of information, namely the news. I've also been using my laptop to keep myself informed about things.

Time flew, and I noticed it. I immediately discarded my cigar, throwing it to an ash can after I extinguish the flames. I went inside my room again, the medium sized twenty matted floor that is my apartment. I sat on the chair to eat the porridge that had cool down after I left it. I grabbed the spoon and proceed to consume the food that I made.

…

"It's good."

I'm surprised myself, usually, it would taste normal or slightly above average. But this time, it tastes better than I expect it would. I did the same thing, used the same ingredients and cook for the same period of time… maybe it's because I left it to cool down earlier? No… it can't be. Maybe my tongue is also affected due to my cold or fever or whatever. I finished the food with more vigor than usual, finding a new part of myself that I haven't cover. Maybe I had a talent to cook after all… maybe.

After finishing the food, I bring it to the sink to wash. I quickly do them, now they're all clean and ready to use for tomorrow. I walk over to a cup that I left on the counter of my kitchen, I opened my fridge and brought out a container that is filled with water. Of course, it's cold. The fresh drink somehow lifts my spirit up again, I felt motivated for a while.

Walking out of the kitchen, I slump down to my bed, preparing myself for a rest. Since it's just evening, I'll probably wake up at around five or six. I have no problem, probably by then I'll feel better. I begin to close my eyes, preparing for a short and restful nap. Eventually… sleep invades.

* * *

"It's already six…" I murmured out as I stare into my clock. I looked outside my veranda, and indeed, it's almost dark. Getting myself out from bed, I decided to take a bath. Since this is an apartment, the public bath is not far from here. And most of all, it's cheap. I'll go and prepare myself. I rummaged through my drawers to take my clothes, underwear, and towel. Also I can't forget soap and my water dipper.

After making sure that I got all the necessary things for bath, I pocket my phone inside my jacket pocket. I'm wearing a jacket because it's quite cold outside, and I'll be taking a bath. My fever has receded… it's a miracle. I'm still sleepy though that is why I'm taking a bath, I'm sure that I'll be in top shape after taking one. I looked outside, and I can already see that the street's busy already.

"Hm. Might as well go now, I don't want to stay up longer."

I grabbed my apartment keys from the end table near my bed, I made sure that I got everything turned off. The lights, gas and even the TV. It can't hurt to make sure if everything's off. I opened the door to my apartment, after I locked it, and I hastily leave for the bath. Usually, the bath is not too crowded at this time… though people would be there. I don't have any problem bathing with fellow men, though I prefer not to overhear their topic about their wives.

The walk from here to the baths is not that far, but it's not as close as the walk to the supermarket either. It'll take me about twenty or fifteen minutes if I walk, usually shorter. The empty residential street of the complex that I'm living in is dark, though there are street lamps, only a few of them remain on. From what I heard, people had been filing complains… but looks like they're not answered.

As I was walking, I noticed and hear something scary.

"Heheh… boss, should we just start here?"

"Yeah, yeah… let's just show this lady a good time shall we?"

"Come on boss!"

My body reacted on instinct. I dropped the towels, shirt and dipper that I had with me and I run straight for the voices. Three men speaking, and I hope that it's not what I imagined it to be. My feet take me as fast as they can, my heart's strangely beating fast and it's not from the running. So I reached the scene, a dark alley with little to no source of light at all. There is this feeling in my chest… I felt sick, sicker than anything. I pressed my body against the wall, listening in to their conversation before I act.

"She's one fine girl ain't she…?"

"Mhm… she's a cute one too… hehehe.."

"Fuck it, let's just do her and get it over with."

"Mhmmhppm!"

I can't quite see the victim… but all that's clear is that I might get into a fight, or a brawl, and that it will be harder than I thought. First, it's dark. Second, the alley is narrow and third, I might hit the victim. Let's just hope that this work and that things will go along smoothly.

"Hey you freaks let her go!" I brandish a retractable baton from one of my many pockets. Japan has a law of not bringing weapons outside in public, but at least it's not a sword or a gun. I had a false confident smirk on my face, if I'm gonna fail it, then at least I'm doing it with style. Now that I could see closer, one of the thug's aiming a flashlight on the victim. As I expected… it was a rape scene. From her appearance, I could say that nothing major happened yet, but that doesn't mean that she's okay. The thugs did not say anything else, they immediately run and went off to the other end of the alley, probably due to the baton I'm showing. The woman is fine… she's still shocked. Her clothes, however, I cannot say.

I approached her, a concerned look on my face. She's crying before, it's evident on her face. "Hey… you okay there?" I asked. I crouched down to her level. And I was surprised when she went and instantly lunged at me. "What, hey!"

"Uwaaaah!" shit… she's crying.

She continues to sob, making a mess of my jacket. I don't know what to do aside from staying there and not moving. The alley is filled with the sound of her crying, I'm sure that the neighbors are having a hard time sleeping. Her screams are loud… she cries harder, gripping on my shoulder. As I noticed, her clothes are ripped. It's a good thing that it's dark… or else I'll be seeing what I shouldn't see. This resumes for a while, it was then when her sobbing lessens, she continues to cough and sniffs.

"Hey… you okay there? They didn't do anything to you, did they?" I asked, finding it awkward that I'm in this kind of position. It's dark… but I can see the end of the alley from here. I hear more sniffing coming out from the woman that is hugging me, we are literally on the ground, she's quite strong. Her weight is not that heavy but she's keeping me on the ground.

"Sniff… sniff… I'm fine…" she lets go, slowly. But she is still on me, which doesn't makes me less comfortable.

I took the initiative on bringing the both of us to our feet. She's quite light, and shorter than me. "I see… can you walk?" I can feel her shaking her head in 'no'. well… so much for my trip to the baths. "Uhm, okay… what's your name?" I asked her.

"…"

…and she's not answering. Great. Now how could I help her? maybe she's still shocked after all the things that has transpired before… I'll be shock as hell too. I scratched my head, not knowing what to do. I could take her to the police, but that'll be troublesome for me too. And it's late, the closest police station is miles away. Anyway, I better get her out of the alley.

"Look, I'm taking you out of here okay? You need me to carry you to a hospital or something…? Does your body hurt?" again, I can feel her shaking her head in a no. I sighed. "See here. I can't do anything if you won't give me an answer. Then how's this, I'm going to go to the baths. You can follow me and take a bath too if you'd like."

She nods…

I can't believe it…

I asked her if she wants to go to a hospital and she rejected it. But when I asked if she wants to go and take a bath… I can't believe this.

"Ok… then let's go." I turned but was unable to walk away when I felt something grabbing on my jacket. "What is it now?"

"C-Clothes… ripped…"

…I forgot.

"Oh… sorry. Here, you can use this." I took off my jacket, and handing it to her. She grabs my jacket and took them quicker than a thief would do. She must be cold… or her clothes got ripped off so bad. "Anyway, let's just get out of this dark alley when you're done, I'm not comfortable like this."

After putting on the jacket, she eventually agrees. But she won't let go of my shirt though… we walked towards the light, where everything is brighter. I turned to look at her and needless to say, I was surprised. Big time. The woman was not a woman at all. She's a kid. A girl who appears to be in her middle school level. She's short, and is keeping her face looking down towards the ground. It's acceptable… since she's just been through one of the scariest thing that a girl could face.

"I'll ask you again, are you fine? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked, just to make sure.

She nodded meekly and slowly. She showed me her face, where there is a bruise mark on her cheeks. My fists clenched in anger. Those bastards… who would hurt a kid like this? When I tell her parents about this, It'd be no surprise if her dad or even mom would want to show those punks what it's like to mess with their daughter.

"Shit..." I cursed silently. Kneeling to her level, I touched her chin. She responded by retracting her face from my hand. "Let me see it, so I'll know if it's bad or not." She won't do it at first, but after explaining, she eventually let me to check. The bruise is deep… definitely a punch, and a slight cut too… "A little bit of first aid treatment will be more than enough to fix this, don't worry."

The girl look up to me with big teary eyes. I can't help but feel for her that she has to through… I smiled reassuringly while placing my palm on top of her head. "It's fine now… what's your name? I could probably call your parents…"

She looked down again, but it seems that she's okay now. She fiddled with her fingers, looking shy. "F-Flan…Flandre Scarlet…"

_Flandre Scarlet…?_ A foreigner? Well… this will be hard. "Uh… Flan-chan, do you know where your parents are? Did you get separated from them?" this is bad. Not only is she a foreigner, she is lost too. It's a good thing that she knows Japanese… I can speak English but it's not like English is my first language.

"O-Onee-sama… Onee-sama sent me here…"

_Onee-sama? Her sister?_ Why the hell would someone sent her sister out late at night like this!? Something is wrong here… "I see… then, Flan-chan… do you know where your Onee-sama is?"

"N-No… she sent me away, she's probably at home…"

"Then, your home?"

"…I… I can't remember."

That's officially it, I'm screwed.

* * *

**SPLASH**

"Stay here okay? I'm going to take the shampoo."

"Um."

The baths. It's surprising to see that this place is empty… maybe it's because it's seven already. Well, there goes my plan for having an early sleep. I had a lot in my mind. Now, I'm in a bath with a middle school girl. She is young. What I'm doing here is basically a crime. Crime. As in, I will get arrested if someone reported this to the police. I left her for the females section of the bath, but she said that she'd never been to a public bath before. I kind of get how she feels… the first time I went to a public bath was so awkward and scary.

Anyway, I'm alone in a bath with a girl who is half or maybe more than my age. I suppressed a deep sigh, knowing that getting stressed won't help me. All I need is to think, think on how or what should I do with Flandre. "Sorry for the wait." I went inside the bath again. We are facing the opposite direction. For obvious reasons. She did not answer. Given since all that has happened before…

I need to ask questions here… I could help her and it will be easier for me.

"So.. Flan-chan, why are you out there alone by yourself?" when I asked, I could hear the sound of water splashing. She flinched. "Listen here Flan-chan… I asked if you wanted to go the hospital but you don't want to. Then please, answer me so that I can help you." I plead.

"O-Onee-sama sent me away…"

Okay, now we're getting somewhere… "Why did she sent you away?"

"I-I lost control, again…" more splashes could be heard coming from her side of the bath.

_Lost control? Can't hurt to ask…_ "Why did you… 'lost control'?"

She did not answer me. She's silence almost as if she doesn't want me to ask her that question. "Um… Flan-chan?"

"Onee-sama…" she started. Her voice seems nervous to me. "Onee-sama told me to not tell anyone about my condition."

Even though her sister kicked her out she still obeys her? What a good kid. "I see… it's okay. Are you done? If you are… then let me know we'll get out at the same time."

"Um."

A while later, we eventually got out from the baths. Now dressed in our clothes, Flan's wearing my jacket… her clothes was ripped off and she is still wearing the skirt that she was wearing before. Now that I'm clean and dressed, looks like that I can go home. Walking on the residential street again, I made sure that I was as close to her as possible, I'm not going to let the same thing happened again. I guess that she's doing okay now… but I still got a lot of shit inside my mind though.

I would send her back home… but it's too dark and late, I'm really sleepy. As we are walking, I strike up a conversation. "Flan-chan, since you have nowhere to go right now. You can stay at my place, we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay." Replied the girl.

After walking for a while, we reached my apartment. I lead Flandre to the door of my apartment, I brought out my keys and proceeded to unlock the door. Turning on the lights, I stepped in. "Well, make yourself at home. Sorry if it's not much." I went and head towards my closet, where I quickly store my old clothes and bathing tools. I also brought out the spare futon that I have.

I go through one of the drawers, trying to find a first aid kit to treat Flandre's bruis with. To my relief, I found it. I walked over to where Flan is standing. "Come here Flan-chan, I'll deal with that wound on your face." I motioned her to sit on the chair inside my room. She did as I asked her. I opened the first aid box and was glad to find some rubbing alcohol and cotton. This will do just fine. I then dip the cotton with the alcohol. "Sorry, this might hurt a little bit."

I pressed it lightly to her bruise, to my surprise, she did not even flinch much or less scream. Looks like she's used... I regret thinking about that. I discard my head from unnecessary thoughts. It took me a only a moment, but after I thought that it's okay, I stopped applying alcohol. "There, all done. Are you sure that you're not hurt anywhere else?"

"No." hm. As expected.

I sighed. I placed the cotton and alcohol inside the box again, placing them inside the drawer inside my wardrobe. I looked around and found the futon that I brought out earlier. I set them near my bed, "Here, this is where you'll be sleeping. Just get in when you feel like sleeping, if you're hungry, there are some sweets inside the fridge. I really need to sleep…" I stifled a yawn. "Then, goodnight." Without any other word, I crashed to my bed.

* * *

**P.O.V change: Third person.**

* * *

"Goodnight to you too…" Flan words trailed off. She clutched her chest, feeling them hurting. She was scared… because of what happened earlier, and this feeling that she's feeling. Her mind's all confused. Where did her Onee-sama sent her? Earlier, she tried to Kyuu something, but she was unable to do it. Her Onee-sama… she sent her out to this place… why?

Ah… that's right, she lost control. She remembered how angry her Onee-sama was… she was afraid of her Onee-sama. Maybe that is it… her Onee-sama sent her out here, in a world where she can't Kyuu things, to stop her powers or to suppress them. but why… why did her Onee-sama told her not to tell anyone else about her house? About Gensokyo?

Her hands clutched the jacket that was lent to her by the sleeping Onii-san. This Onii-san, he's a good person. He saved her from the bad men who tried to… do things to her. Flan sniffed, but holds back the tears that are threatening to escape her eyes. She cannot cry. Her Onee-sama told her that crying is unladylike. Flan walked over to the futon that was laid out for her by the Onii-san. She began to lie down and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy.

It's weird… after all…

Vampire sleeps in the day.

* * *

**A/N: Quick note. This story is to keep you guys from getting bored. I'm busy with school, it started recently, and I can't write anything else for a few weeks or more. I hope that you enjoy this little story, tell me know if you want me to continue this. But I won't guarantee that I will have the time to do this. In any case, I will try my best to keep you, the readers, entertained.**

**Goodnight/morning and see ya at the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the morning's light. On my vision, I'm seeing the ever so familiar ceiling of my medium sized apartment room, the light was still on. Maybe I forgot to turn them off last night. As I wake up, I noticed something different. The room that I'm in has appeared to be… smaller, if I could say. I look to the right and left.

"Ah… so that's why."

I remembered what happened last night. It all started when I left my campus due to a sickness and long story short, now I have a middle school girl in my apartment. What unnerves me is not the fact that I have a girl who is way younger than me, but it's the fact that said girl currently sleeping in the same bed as I do.

I do not know why she did this, but I'll wake her if I were to speak loudly. So I slowly slip myself away from bed, careful enough to not wake the sleeping girl. As I stand, I watched her sleeping form. She's akin to that of a child, from my knowledge, a middle schooler does not sleep while suckling on her thumb. It's a rather cute side, I have to admit.

Scratching my head, I vividly remember what I said yesterday night. I promised to Flandre that we would have a discussion about her being here. For a moment, I stop to think. Even if we did have a conversation, what are we going to talk about? Hm… looks like that' something that I have to think of.

Looking at the clock, I noticed that I woke up later than I want. I was supposed to wake up at around five or so, but instead, I found myself waking up at six. It's a good thing that I don't have anything important going on in campus; otherwise I'll get some good amount of scolding by my sensei.

But still, I need to attend campus. I walked over to the sleeping girl; I nudge her shoulders lightly, planning to wake her up. "Flan-chan…? Flan-chan? Kid, wake up." As I try harder and harder, she slowly opens her eyes. Her ruby like crimson eyes are slowly opening, letting me have the first view. I can still say that she's sleepy; maybe it was better to just leave a note or something.

"Good morning." I said. I wait for her reaction, but I'm guessing that I won't be getting one anytime soon. Looking at her image, it's almost like a girl who's late at her first day of school. I am not sure if she has school going on. She slowly rubbed her eyes, blinking trying to get herself awake. Her face froze up, to my confusion.

Then, it returned to normal. Maybe she realized that she wasn't in her house anymore? I saw her hanging her head, preventing me from having a look on her face. She's got to be sad, after all, it's not normal for a girl to be in the kind of position that she's in right now. Her silent cry is enough to make me feel awful first thing in the morning.

So for the sake of myself and her, I lift the mood. "Hey, are you hungry? I'll fix us some food, what would you like to eat?" I asked the girl while leaning, holding my knees for support. I hope that she will not ask me for something expensive, this month's budget is a little… inconvenient for me. And I still need to cook for dinner later.

Thankfully, that worked. She looked up, the expression of sadness replaced by expectation. Maybe she's hungry or something. "Really?" I heard her asked. "You'll cook for me?" asked the shorter of the both of us to me. I blinked. What is she saying? Of course I'll cook for her. Didn't she have anyone that cooks for her at her house?

"Yeah, I'll cook for you. What do you want to eat? I'll cook you anything that I could think of." I said with a grin in hopes of cheering the girl up. I'm not good with kids, and I guess that Flandre falls to the 'children' category. She's still wearing the jacket that I lent her, the jacket is too big for her, but I'm sure that she's comfortable to wear them.

She giggled, something that made me happy. "I'll eat anything… but I don't like spicy food." Aww… she's shy, the way she's murmuring is like a child who's too shy to order her first food in a restaurant. But I don't have the luxury to wait, I'll need to cook food for the both of us quick.

"Okay, then eggs and bacon will do, right?" something simple yet delicious. I'll cook more on dinner tonight. I'll go home at lunch break to cook lunch for Flandre here, since my apartment and campus is near, not to mention to the supermarket, I can go home during break and cook and also eat here.

"Um." She nodded.

I smiled, nodding too. I walked to the kitchen, as soon as I reached there, I open my fridge to grab the ingredients that I need for today's breakfast. I bought eggs yesterday, and also some other things for monthly restock. It's a good thing that I bought more than what I intended to, or else I'll be forced to watch Flandre eat with no food on my plate. Taking out the eggs, I placed them on a bowl that I took out from the cupboards. I readied my frying pan, covering it with oil and heating it up.

I took out two eggs, to which I crack and mix them in the bowl that I took earlier. I'll settle for scrambled eggs today, too lazy to make a perfect sunny side up. I'm sure that Flandre won't mind. I placed the bacons first unto the pan, the sizzling of meat against the hot steel surface is satisfying to listen. Instantly, I could already smell the juicy aroma of bacon. Flandre could smell it too, even if she's not in the kitchen. I open the window, so that the smell of pork won't linger for far too long in my apartment. Now all that's left is to pour the battered eggs and leave it to cook.

A while later, I finally finished cooking. Turning off the stove, I did so with care. The food is now done, I divide the portion equally, placing them on a plate. One eggs and two stripes of bacon for Flandre and I, but something tells me that I should've cooked more… oh well, the girl must be starving, I better get back to her.

As I exit the kitchen, I see Flandre sitting on one of the chairs quietly. She's probably thinking, a lot must be going on in her mind. I walked with both plates on hand, after reaching the table, I placed them gently on the table's surface, while I too take a seat myself. As I expected, Flandre must be so deep in thought that she didn't even noticed me until I placed down the plates.

There're forks and spoons ready for us to use. I grabbed one pair and placed them near Flander's dish, the food's still hot and it's better to eat it this way. "Here, hope you like it." I said out. She slowly reached for the forks and spoon, after taking them, she began eating silently. She's grabbing the bacons first, then began to eat the eggs.

I'm glad that she likes it. I really don't have the time to cook for today, I need to go to university quick. So, I began eating too, but in a more fast manner than Flandre. I finished my breakfast in a matter of minutes, also careful on trying to not burn my tongue. Now with and empty plate, I fold my hands, muttering a silent thank you.

It seems that Flandre has also finished her food, which makes it all easier. But I still need to get dressed though… my apartment is a one room thing, I don't even have a bathroom installed here, and the thought of having to change while a girl is in the same room as I am right now is… not comforting. I gulped down air, feeling a little nervous.

"Eh… Flan-chan, could I ask you to face that way for a moment?" I point my finger towards the other wall that is on the other side of the room. She looks confused as I expected. What am I going to say…? Ah hell, I'll just go and tell it directly. Even so, that doesn't help my nervousness to go down for some reason.

"Why…?" she asked me.

"I need to change my clothes." I made a gesture to the clothes that I'm wearing right now. "If you're watching me while I'm changing my clothes it's… well, it's embarrassing." I nodded, hiding my true feeling, which is embarrassment. The girl stood silent at my explanation. Was I not clear? Should I speak in a more… simpler manner?

"Okay." She suddenly said, snapping out of my thoughts. She nodded. "I'll look away." She then turns her body around, away from my direction.

I blinked. Huh… so she does know… well, whatever. I need to change quick, and by quick I mean quick. I opened my wardrobe, where many selections of clothes are available for me to choose from. Today is a rather normal day, so I'll go with something out of the unusual. Usually in campus, I would wear a t-shirt and a jacket with jeans and plain white trainers. I thought that I'll go for a different change of wardrobe today. Just for the heck of it.

I choose a plain white collared shirt and a black blazer to go over it, as for my pants, I have a matching pair of black slacks that fits me. Instead of my usual white trainers, I'll choose the black and white converse sneakers. I have my watch on my wrist to keep me updated about the time. My hair's kind of messy, better use some hair gel to make it neater.

After a few minutes of self-makeover, I'm finally done. I donned myself on the mirror, and I must say… I don't look so bad. My Asian and half Italian ancestry really affects my features though. I have a thin goatee already, even if I'm only in my early twenties. People tend to mistake me as someone older, where I'm actually not, but it's not like I have problems with that.

"Okay, I'm done. You can stop staring at the wall now." I called out while fixing my clothes. I heard the slight turning of clothes from behind me, guess she turned this way already. On a hanger that I placed on the wall, I hung my case there. I take Politics and International studies as my majors. I plan to be a Politician, and I'm rather interested in the career myself. Of course, this was not what I want to be originally. My parents convinced me a few years back, after a lot of research, I began to find interest in it.

Originally, I plan on becoming an author. A career that has no relation or whatsoever to the one that I'm taking right now. It began when I was five, apparently, I was a good storyteller back then. My uncle would always, along with my father and mother as well as my other family members, to listen to my nonsense and ridiculous stories. I remembered telling a story about a pirate who went to mars to share his treasures with the martians, and another one about a princess who married a prince who is actually a zebra… yeah, they're an embarrassment.

At that point, I took interest in reading as well as writing. But… it didn't go well.

Ahem… anyway… I'm gonna be late if I kept on standing here and getting busy with my own thoughts. Need to get to campus… right now. Grabbing my case, I walked over to the door. Before I leave, I turned my head towards the blonde haired girl. "I'll be going to university, I'll need you to stay here and don't go out unless if it's really, really necessary." It'll be bad if my neighbors started learning that I have a young girl in my room. "I'll be back around twelve, so keep yourself busy with some books or the TV."

I saw her nod slowly. Good, she understands. I nod in satisfaction, before opening the door to leave.

* * *

**Flandre's P.O.V**

* * *

"What's a… TV?"

* * *

**OC's P.O.V**

* * *

"Um… I'm sure that she'll be fine."

I didn't lock the door, figuring that Flandre will lock it. Thankfully, they allow people to take spare keys in this apartment. Normally, they would always leave the spare keys to the landlord or landlady for safekeeping, but I'm lucky enough to live in the one that doesn't. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed that there're people moving things inside the room that I saw yesterday.

So they haven't finished unpacking yet? Weird… if there's someone new who's going to live here, I'm sure that the landlord will announce it. Shrugging it off, I continue on my way to campus. I exit the apartment complex, walking towards the direction where I'm supposed to go. I take this route every time I went to campus. It's quick and safe.

As I walked, my mind is focusing on one thing. Flandre. Who is she? Isn't it weird for someone like her to just be attacked last night? I may not know if it's coincidence or not, but… this is more than what I thought it would be. The police station may be far from here, but that doesn't mean that officers won't do their patrols around this area. In fact, this is where they usually do their patrols. It's possible to think that the officers were having a change of schedule in their night patrol, but isn't it kind of strange for that area, where I met Flandre, is the only one left unattended?

Again, it might just be coincidences… Second, if Flandre is a foreigner then… how was she able to speak perfect Japanese? I studied different language for about five to six years, and I can definitely say that I still have problems in grammar and vocabularies, but Flandre, someone who is no doubt two times younger than me, is able to speak it so simply. I may not know her experience, whether or not she's trained in different languages or not, but I can say that it's almost… almost impossible.

And third… is it just me or there's something… off about Flandre? I just found out about this recently, or to be exact, today, this morning. When I was cooking, my eyes caught sight of Flandre inching away from the sunlight in the room. I got a good look on her face, and it showed the face of someone who is uncomfortable. I shrugged it off thinking that it was nothing but… that alone is weird for me.

I have a lot going through my mind… but most is about the mysterious girl who is currently in my house. I haven't decided on letting Flandre live in my apartment, we haven't even talked for God's sake, but I'm not the type of guy who could just tell a girl to live out there in the dark straight to her face. So, I made a plan. First, I'll talk to her. Tonight is perfect. Second, I'll hear her story out. And third, I'll be extremely reasonable.

Even if I let Flandre stay in my apartment, I doubt that there isn't a single soul out there who would worry for her absence. From what she told me last night, her Onee-sama send her away out here. That alone is critical information right there, what's more, she also mentioned about her 'losing control again' or whatever. A lot of possible scenarios run through my mind. The thought of Flandre was actually an unstable mentally illed patient comes to mind. Or she's actually a psychopath who murders and so the reason of her sister is sending her away from home…

Those scenarios are the only thing that my imaginative brain could think of. Thank you failure of a childhood dream.

Slowly, I feel that things are going to get a little bit more… troublesome. Ah screw it, I know that they'll be flying blue balls. My walking has taken me to the streets, I didn't even notice it. It's a wonder that I didn't even bumped to some people. Maybe this is what they meant by having a multitasking brain. As I walked, I was once again submerged in the business of the streets of Tokyo. I heard that Osaka is less crowded from a friend, of the same country, who lives there.

But I'm not going to take my chances and visit the place… after all, train tickets are quite high this time of the year. As I walked, I take a brief glance at my watch. I can feel my face showing a displeased expression. That's it. I'm late. Oh well, there's nothing else I can do about it. The traffic light that stood across of me shows me its ever so frustrating halt sign. I sighed lightly, not planning to bother the people next to me. As I wait, my eyes aimlessly travel from the buildings to the sky, where the clouds area slowly moving towards the direction of the wind.

I was absorbed in this until I heard the ever so familiar clicking sound. The crowd of people began to cross the street, I walk joining in. I can feel that something is going to be different starting from today. Sweat trickled down my brow, expressing my silent anxiety for unknown reasons. My eyes flickered aimlessly, seemingly, as if to search for something.

Whatever is going to happen… I pray to God that it won't be something bad.

* * *

**Mysterious person's P.O.V**

* * *

"Hm…" a figure, silently and unmovingly watched from atop of a small building. The figure's appearance is dark and shady, but it's enough to determine what its gender is. The figure, no doubt a female, watched silently towards the busy streets of Tokyo. Her hair billowed slightly in the calm and gentle wind of summer. Her calculative and ever focusing eyes are currently throwing darts at a certain male.

Her lips stretched to a small frown. Did she make a mistake? No, she couldn't. She saw it with her own eyes that, no doubt, he is the one who is responsible. Her face cloaked by the stoicness of her feature, she slowly trailed her head towards the far horizon of tall skyscrapers in Tokyo. Gleaming under the sun, her grey eyes are enough to catch the attention of most people.

It's a good thing that she's good at what she's doing, or else things will definitely be even more difficult from now on. This place is a strange place… yet it's familiar to her. Her silent gaze is in sync with the wind's hymn, billowing and flowing on everything that is under her. Humans… a large number of them, here. This is really the outside world. She has knowledge of this place thanks to a certain somebody that she knew.

Of course, that certain somebody didn't simply spill the beans just like she had asked her to do.

Never mind that. As she looks behind her, she noticed a natural change in the wind. Her red scarf slowly billowed under the constant blowing of wind, her skin did not feel the slightest bit of cold. It's time to return to her temporary abode. She needs to think… to think and plan this all carefully. Someone would be very displeased if this mission were to be a failure.

* * *

**Flandre's P.O.V**

* * *

…

…

It's silent.

The silence reminded her of her home. Her home, her Onee-sama. Her feet curled at remembering what had happen to have caused her in this situation and condition she's in. The ticking of the clock reminded her even more of the atmosphere that she's familiar with it. It's taunting her. It's blaming her for her mistakes.

She felt irritated, scared and sad at the same time. She felt irritated because of the fact that she has lost control over her power again. Not only once. Not only twice. Not thrice. It's even for the fourth time either. It's been too many… too many to count. She can see why her Onee-sama sent her away, and she has reasons for that, she knows.

She's scared. Out of all the things that she's feeling, she is most definitely terrified. This place… the outside world, is a place where humans live. Humans, just like the Onii-san that saved her. She shouldn't be afraid of humans… but after what had happen last night, she can't help but be so. Humans… vile, cruel, dirty… yet not all of them are like that. The Onii-san who saved her… who rescued her… he helped her when she's powerless. She was afraid to think that her very touch might kill him, but it seems that her powers are on a mess right now.

She's sad… she's sad because she won't be seeing her home for a long time. Her eyes closed tightly due to her unable to control her emotions. That's a bad thing. When she feels sad, angry or even happy… bad things happens. That's why she cannot be happy, angry or even sad. Her powers are gone. She is just like them… humans.

Her pair of ruby orbs bare the image of her small palms intently, these hands that used to destroy everything it touches… now it's useless. It can't do anything. It can't destroy, it can't make things broken… she's just… a normal girl. Wait. Is she normal? If so, then why does she feel different? Why is it that she feels so… scared? Why? She has never been so sad, angry and scared in her life.

She's feeling mixed feelings… each of them are like poison to her body. Her eyes struggled to not water, but instead of water, blood leaked out. She remembers her sister. Her words.

"_Flandre Scarlet, get out of my sight!"_

Her anger.

"_I hereby forbid you entrance to this house until you have properly control your powers!"_

Her love.

"…_This is not only for me. This is also for you."_

…

…

Today is… today is terrible. It's so terrible. She wished that this was all a dream. A dream that will end when she opens her eyes. A dream that is actually a nightmare that has been constantly feeding into her very own soul… a bad, terrible nightmare that feels too real to be true… a nightmare that she hopes will never happen ever, ever, ever again…

Her ruby eyes open.

Of course, it's impossible.

* * *

**OC's P.O.V**

* * *

"That it's for today class."

I stretched my hands out in the air, relieving myself off all the lectures and boredom that I have gained through class. University is plain, boring, as always… a white colored campus life is not even what I'm experiencing right now. It's too plain and boring to be called white. I began to tidy my desk, placing papers into files and files into my case.

I fixed my collar, seeing that it was messed up due to me shifting positions a lot of times before. My eyes travelled slowly towards the door that leads outside to the hallway. I saw a couple holding hands together secretly, while trying to look intimate at the same time. People my age are usually in a relationship already or they have ever been in one at some point in their life.

I imagined what it would be like to have a girlfriend who's always there by my side… like that's possible. I'm not looking for a special person right now, so I'll think about that way later. I stood up from my seat, exiting the classroom. The hallway is busy with teenagers who are aiming at their career with serious intentions. University is no place of jokers. The professors here are unlike the teachers in grade, middle or even high school.

They're like robots when they're teaching. They expect you to know what you are asking, they expect you to know what you are hearing and they definitely expect you to know what you're doing here. They'll score the tests as if they're some automatic paper checker. They'll cross out every mistake without even telling you what you did wrong, after all, they expect us to know what we're doing here.

In short, university is no place for kids. It's a place for young professionals who are aiming to achieve their future in the best way there is. I personally think that it's no stranger for someone to make mistake, or in other words, fail. But I do try my very best to keep up with the pace around here. I'm no genius, I'm no Mr. Popular who gets all the attention of his colleague. I'm just an ordinary young professional adult, who is aiming to achieve my future in the best way there is.

…

I need to go to back home right now… it's twelve, I'll make it around twelve thirty at home. So, I began setting my apartment as my destination. There's no need to get excuse, unless if you're sick, if you need to go home. The campus lets us go home to take a few things, but I guess that also counts for making lunch for a guest. A mysterious guest.

So, anyway, I leave campus without anyone noticing. I walked home, going through the same steps and places that I cover. The streets, the crowd, the traffic light, the busy atmosphere… all of those things are like my daily music and film. I see them every day, including weekends, and never once am I tired of the same repetitive scene. Though I am bored.

As I'm absorbed into the street's usual sensation, my phone vibrates. It quickly and immediately so snaps me out of my stupor. I reached inside my pocket to grab it. Sliding open the screen, I brought it close to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_It's me, your mother. How are things going on over there?"_

"Mom… I hope that you're calling from a line number… international calls on phone are expensive…"

"_Don't worry, don't worry. And yes, I'm calling from home."_

"I see… so, what do you want to talk about?"

"_Nothing. Can't I call my son to ask how he's doing?"_

I suppressed a sigh. "I'm fine mom. Things are going well, I'm doing fine. I'm thinking of finding a job though."

"_Is that so? Hm… then go. But remember to find the one that pays well, and don't make yourself tired."_

"Yes mom."

"_Love you honey, I'll call you again some other time. Bye."_

"Bye."

My mother… she acts just like what a mother would be. My father is away most of the time, he is preoccupied with his business travels. I don't mind that, in fact, I'm glad to have a father who is working hard for his family's sake. My mother, on the other hand, is always at home. See… she's actually, sick. Sick, real sick.

She was diagnosed with cancer a few years back. The news is like the end of the world for me. I was still in my second year of high school at that time. I remembered working my butt off at a construction site in my country, originally, students like I was at that time aren't allowed to work there. But I begged, I begged on my knees for work. I explained my situation, and I finally got it.

Of course, working there was short. Only for about eight to nine months. Even so, I worked non-stop. Every time I finished school, I would always go to work. Working from six in the evening until five in the morning… it was literal hell for me. I don't spend much time at home too, but I'm doing it for my mother. After I finished my shift, I would return home and take shower before going to school. The same process was repeated for a whole eight to nine months.

My mother knew about it, and boy was she sad. She said that I don't have to work for her. I rejected, of course, I'm doing it for her no matter what. We had a really large argument about it… I told her that I'm still keeping up with my studies, even if I did stepped down a few ranks below. I told her that I got everything under control… but she didn't believe me.

It's almost as if she has no faith for me, her own son.

At that moment, I felt truly disappointed. I worked hard for her, for her condition, and that was how she repaid me? I remembered being angry, frustrated and irritated. After that, I remember leaving the house for a few days, maybe a week even. Long story short, I return home, apologize and ask for forgiveness from my parents, especially my mother. And we got back to normal. We return to being the happy and normal family we were as usual. Still, my mother's condition isn't getting better…

I think that the main reason why she allowed me to go to Japan to study is because she doesn't want me to worry about her… but what a foolish thing for her to do. I can't help but worry about her condition even more. She is staying with her sister, my aunt, at her place. I'm just relieved to know that she has someone to take care of her in my place.

…

…

I stepped inside the apartment complex, seeing that I have arrived. It took longer for me to arrive back home, which means that I'll have to run back to campus. Hm… it seems that whoever it is that is going to stay here has finished with their furnishing. I pay it no further mind, walking up the stairs to get to my door.

Reaching my door, I knocked, warning Flan that I've returned. I twist the door knob open, and was surprised to find only emptiness. Don't mistake it as in being literally empty. My things are still here, but there is no one here. Yup, Flan is nowhere to be seen. I closed the door behind me, I looked around the room. Hm… where is she? Did she went out?

I walked into the kitchen, and as I expected, Flandre's not there. I scratched my head. Just where is that kid…?

"Zzzz…. Zzzz…"

The sound of light snoring caught my attention. I looked around, trying to figure out where the sound came from. I walked, finding myself closer to the source. It's my wardrobe. With curious intentions, I opened the wardrobe's door.

"Zzz…"

…

I never thought that anyone would be innocent enough to sleep inside a wardrobe. There she is, the one that I'm looking for, Flandre herself, sleeping like a toddler. She is asleep, with her feet curled and her arms folded, hugging her small and lithe frame closer making her fit inside of the wardrobe. I scratched my head. Why on earth would this girl sleep inside the drawer?

I still have the futon spread out, she could've jus slept there… anyway, it's not healthy for her to sleep inside the drawer like this. She'll catch a cold. I kneel down, my hands reaching to scoop her into my arms. She's light. I carry her towards the futon and I lay her gently, careful on not waking her up. I cover the sheets for her, my eyes focused on her sleeping face.

…so much for making lunch. But maybe… I'll just make lunch, in case Flandre wakes up. I leave the sleeping girl alone, I walked towards the kitchen. I opened my fridge, and so begin my cooking 101.

After cooking… I wrapped the dish that I made with plastic wrapper. I made a simple omurice for her. I also made one for me earlier, so there's no need for me to buy lunch at campus anymore. I placed them on the dining table, with a note saying, 'Please eat this. When I came back, you were asleep. I hope it's delicious.'

I looked at the room one last time, with my case slung over my shoulders. She's sleeping… the TV is not on. And I touched it earlier, it's not even warm. Did she just slept as soon as I left? Mah, not my problem. I closed the door to my apartment, leaving for campus. I walked down the stairs in a fast pace, break ends in twenty more minutes. I can go back to campus if I'm quick.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

* * *

As the young man left, he failed to notice a presence watching over him. From the darkness, from the shadows. A pair of eyes could be seen watching him the moment he left his apartment. The presence vanished, leaving the plane of existence.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to make this as a series, I don't care if you hate it or not, but I'll still continue it. I hope that it's good, since I'm not that good at writing in first person point of view. I'll be updating my other stories sooner, since it's a national and public holiday at where I'm living right now. **

**Oh, I have a question. If you guys know any good Touhou music out there, please let me know in the review section. I prefer things like Classics, Ballad, Acoustics… **

**Aside from that… may you have a good time, and good day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thursdays are plain nice. The reason? I can actually stay at home for the whole day and not come to campus. My campus, unlike any other one out there, makes Thursdays as the day when we have our extra classes, meaning that for those who don't have them, they won't have to come. That alone is enough to relieve some of my pent up stress away, in more than one ways. What's more, now that I have Flandre living with me, it will help me even more than usual._

_Usually, at days like these I would be walking around town doing whatever there is to do. Walking at the park, eating lunch outside, hit the bookstore, or just stay at my small roomed apartment reviewing my works and trust me, I prefer the first one out of all that is mentioned. The reason? Walking helps me relax, it really does. Especially when I haven't been exactly walking around the past few days, due to obvious reasons. It is now the fourth day ever since Flandre has ever set foot in this house. Yesterday was just like the other day, a busy yet simple day._

_I go to campus, I return back at lunch to make food for a sleeping Flandre, and I go back to campus. But now that this is Thursday, I can stay at home or go outside. This can also be a good chance for me to find any clues about Flandre's parents, family or something. She doesn't talk much about it. When asked, she simply stood quiet and looked down. It is no doubt that the mentioning of her family is indeed a touchy subject for her. But I can't help her unless she cooperates with me._

_But even I can't do anything if she made that face every time I ask her…_

_I guess there's no helping it, I better talk to her soon._

I closed my journal, seeing that I have written my daily thoughts. I've been low on paper ever since Flandre came into my life, because I can't help but have a lot going on at my mind. This notebook was actually a gift from my father… that man that decided to support our family by working nonstop every day and night. I remember getting this book when I was still in my first year of high school, I was till aspiring to be an author back then, and I remember being extremely happy about it.

Our family isn't exactly rich… we are slightly below average. My father was nothing more than a parcel deliverer, while my mother owned a small shop in our neighborhood. Life was tough back then… all the insults, all the comments they made about me and my family… it was all painful. But my father, before he started to work overseas, told me this, 'Son, don't let their words get to you. You are not like them, be whatever you want to be but you mustn't forget about all the things that you've been through.'

I never really understood what he meant back then… because I was but a boy with dreams as high as the clouds above. But I understood him, I understood what my father meant. He wants me to have a life of my own, to move on from the old me that I was back then, the me that I had closed deep inside my consciousness. Yet, he also wants me to get to know that old me again… as if to let that old me be who I am. It might sounds confusing, but my father got his way with words. I started thinking why he didn't become an author and make money by writing stories… but hey, whatever it is that he is doing, it works.

I glanced at the watch that I have placed firmly around my wrist, noticing that it is in fact still quite early. Going outside might be a good idea, but I'm not sure if Flandre wants to or not. I can't really force her, I mean, she is shy… well, guess there's no mistake in asking. Speaking of the girl, she is in a rather comfortable position right now. She is sleeping on the futon that I spread out last night, and I think that it's going to be hers starting from now on. Looking at her, I can say that she is asleep.

It amazes me on how long can a girl as small as this sleeps. Aren't people supposed to sleep about six to eight hours long? Flandre… she's been sleeping ever since last night. Since we slept at the same time, we slept at about eight last night, and I am surprised to see her still asleep even though it is ten in the morning. That's like what… fourteen hours of sleep? Isn't that weird…? I thought a lot on that matter, but it all comes down to the thought that Flandre has a sleeping habit. Well, as long as it's not a bad one.

I begin to approach the sleeping girl. When I reached an appropriate distance, I kneel down while bending slightly. I got a good look on her sleeping face and I have to admit… she's cute, especially when she's using my jacket as clothing… again. Speaking of which, I really can't have Flandre wearing only my jacket for the entire time. I have other clothes but not FEMALE clothes, that'll be too freaky if I have them in the first place. And since Flandre's shirt's got damaged due to the… incident, I guess she'll need new clothes.

Look, I'm a man with needs. And one of them is money. I need money so that I could survive this foreign land that is Japan, I do have some of my old currencies but the conversion rate isn't helping my case. What I'm saying is this, I need to convert whatever currency I have into Yen, so that I'll have enough money to buy Flan's clothing. Walking over to my wardrobe, I opened it as soon as I reached it. I began to shuffle through the many drawers that are available there, until I got what I wanted.

It's this file like thing where store my most important things. Like a replica of my birth certificate, my license, my passport, and my money. Money is divided into two categories. Useful and even more useful. The useful are my country's currency. I know that the value is not as high as the currency of Japan, but I have plenty enough to afford me some decent clothes. As for the more useful ones… I have a small saving of dollars, it took a lot of work to get it but I got it. I won't go through details, but it is safe to say that I have enough money to pay my rent for the next three or two months. And hopefully it will still be like that when I'll buy some clothing for Flandre later.

Grabbing the most important things, I began to take note on how much money I have with me in my pocket right now. "Hm… I got four thousand with me… that's quite a lot…" and by a lot I meant enough. Enough to feed me for the week, maybe more if I kept on doing whatever it is I'm doing. I closed my wallet, placing them back inside my pocket. Okay… so maybe I won't have to withdraw more money than I expected, guess I'm saved in some ways.

So today has been decided… we'll be shopping around for clothes for Flandre.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes…"

My eyes soften at the small voice that Flandre has. Is it me, or is it that she's like this? She is dressed in my jacket, a different one, and her red skirt that she has been wearing for over three days now. I might not be a fashion sensor or am I familiar with this kind of thing, but if I were to be a girl and I look at myself while looking like that in a mirror, I think that I would be hurt. As my resolution to buy Flandre some clothes increase, I made a mental note to buy some of better ones. But a problem… I'm not good in choosing clothes.

Ever since coming to Japan, I've been buying what's the cheapest and nearest. And I don't even care what I looked like, all I care about is living and maintaining a normal life in Japan. Most of my better looking clothes comes from me before I went to Japan, I had my aunts and cousins to choose them for me. As for me, I'm wearing a plain white shirt with thin layer of t-shirt underneath it. I don't plan on wearing too much when going out, especially when it's summer.

But I'm concerned for Flandre. She ought to be hot wearing a jacket like that, guess that means that I'll have to rush there. But it'll be fine as soon as we entered the mall, shopping and all that. The children's section is where I'll probably go to, but since Flandre is technically young… I guess I'll have the clerk to deal with this later on. Speaking of deal, I've decided to take on a job on a nearby café. The place is near from campus and my apartment, the pay's great and the job's suitable for me.

Anyway, I better get going now. I give Flandre my hand, seeing that she is still new around here and I highly doubt that she wants to go out. Holding her hand is the least I could do. She complies by grabbing my hand, holding it. "Are you okay? We can do this tomorrow or the day after that…" I need to make sure that I'm not forcing her to do this. If she doesn't want it, then I won't go, as simple as that.

I saw Flandre shaking her head in negative. That surprise me in the least, I thought that she wasn't in the mood of going out. I told her earlier that we are going to go shopping for clothes, she didn't put on much of a reaction so I assumed that she wants to go. And I'm glad that she wants to. I would feel really horrible if I'm forcing this on her.

"No, I want to go… it's boring inside…" was all the thing that I could hear. She's bored…? That's no surprise, considering that she's only been sleeping these past few days.

Judging from the girl's tone, I could really tell that she is fine to go outside. But what I'm concerned of is the heat, she's wearing a jacket for God's sake, even I'm sweating and I'm not wearing a jacket. But if she wants to go, then there's nothing I could do. I sighed, smiling after. "Guess it can't be helped… it'll be really hot outside, if it gets too much for you tell me, okay?"

"Hai…" she responded.

"Good. Then, come on, let's get out. I'm going to lock the door first." I lead her outside of the apartment door. I take out my keys that I kept inside my pocket, shuffling with them for a second, I managed to find the right keys and I finally locked the door shut. Making sure, I tried to push the handle one more time. Great. It's lock. I place my keys inside my pocket again, right where they belong.

I take hold of Flandre's hand again, giving her one last look, I reassure her. "We will be out for most of the day, if you're tired or anything, please tell me and we'll return home quickly." I said. The days in summer are longer, and people tend to get tired if the days are longer. I can't see why Flandre isn't an exception, she might be younger than me, but I'm sure that she'll be tired if she were to be outside for too long.

Without waiting for her reply, I walked downstairs hand in hand with the girl. The sunlight finally touched our skin, to which Flandre finds distasteful. "Ugh… too bright…" she begins to cover her head using the jacket's hoodie. This course of action caused me to get confused and worried at the same time. I let go of her hand and began to tend to her.

"What's wrong? You tired already?" I asked.

"No… it's too bright…" I heard her murmur from under the hoodie that she's wearing over her head. Too bright? Well… it is summer… so I see no reason why she won't complain about that.

"There's no helping it, it's summer after all. How about we go now so that we'll reach the shop quicker? You can keep the hoodie on the way." I said, finding that there is no better alternatives.

"Hng…" she moaned in dismay, but complying anyway. It must be a new experience for her… summer. Maybe she lives in Alaska or somewhere on the north where it's cold… who knows? Anyway, we better go right now or else we're wasting time. I began to take out of the apartment complex, right where we proceed with our fast paced walk.

Since Flandre is feeling uncomfortable under the sun, she's walking in a slower pace than I am. It confuses me why would she react this much when going outside… maybe she has a condition over this? Anyway, it's better to not make her feel uncomfortable. I stopped in the middle of our walk, to which Flandre follows.

"Here, I'll carry you. This way, we'll get there quicker." I kneel on one leg and gave her my back. I wait for a few seconds, still not feeling a familiar weight on my back. "Come on now, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can return home." It was then at that point where Flandre finally rests her body on my back. I lift my own weight plus the girl's, it's amazing on how light she is. "Hold on tight…" I murmured in warning as I began to walk in a fast pace.

In just a couple of minutes, I've exited the housing complex using the familiar short cut alleyway that I always took for university. Even in this time of the day the alley is still dark due to the shadow it emits when bathed in light. I exit the alleyway even before I knew it. The scene of people walking is familiar to me, I know that I've arrived at the street.

As I carried the hooded girl behind me, I felt her shifting in position. She must be uncomfortable, but so am I. This heat is too much for me in many ways, and I can't wipe the sweat of my forehead due to both of my hands being busy on carrying Flandre.

If I remember correctly, the clothing store that I usually visit is somewhere to the west, which means that I'll have to cross the road to get there. Perfect… please do note the sarcasm. Without thinking much about it, I crossed the road seeing that the light is still green.

Reaching the other side, I resume my walk towards the clothing shop, which is not far from here. As I walk, I can gradually notice the uncomfortable feeling that Flandre is feeling, since she is shifting so much on my back. Before I knew it, I started to get worried over an unknown reason. In the first place, why is Flandre like this? Does she have a very sensitive skin? I don't know why but my gut instinct told me to go faster.

And go faster, I did.

I knew that I was running now, I even startled a few people that I pass by. This isn't exactly the best course of action, since I do look pretty suspicious right now. Come on, a man carrying a teenage girl behind him? If that's not suspicious then I'm confused. I just hope that no one thinks the way I'm thinking right now…

As I run, I noticed that my grip on Flandre begins to slip off. I took a moment to stop and readjust my grip on her legs. I started to go again, but this time, I settled for a fast paced walk. I pant lightly, feeling a little worked out. I haven't been running much lately, maybe I'll do some morning run on the way to campus next time…

After walking for another five to six minutes, I've finally reached the store. It's a simple clothing store that sells some local brands, nothing too expensive. On the first few days when I've arrived at Tokyo, I was trying to find stores that sell clothes, and this is the closest and the cheapest one that I could find. They sell clothing for adults, kids of both gender… there should be things for Flandre in there. And the place is air conditioned, so there's no problem for Flandre having to be uncomfortable like this.

I entered the store by stepping into the mat. And automatically, the sliding door opens. Thankfully, the store isn't crowded, I doubt that it would, considering that it's just a small time clothes store… But this place works, and I'm not one who cares on what he's wearing anyway. Of course, there are some circumstances. I can't just walk in public in just my pajamas…

I set Flandre back to her feet, still maintaining a hold of her hand. I looked at her, and I noticed that she isn't as uncomfortable as before. I feel relief washing down my entire being, I do know why… but I do.

Flandre pulled back the hoodie, showing her face. I frown slightly as I see the look on Flandre's face. She looks… weak for some reason. I hope that she's not sick, or else I'll be dealing with all sorts of trouble. As I was busy with paying my attention towards the girl, I fail to notice the presence of a clerk on my back.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" I turned to look at who is talking to me. She's a clerk here, about the same age as me, if not older. She looks official, if not just doing her job.

"Eh… my…" I began to trail off, not knowing on how I should address Flandre. "My… niece here is looking for some clothes, you see, she's come here form overseas, but she forgot her bag at home, so I lent her my jacket. Can you please help her find something that suits her?" that's a pretty bad lie. Forgot her bag? Man…

The clerk giggled at the awkward smile that my face is pulling off. She nodded, a smile on her face. "Sure," she bent down, using her knees as support. "Little girl, come with me. I'll show you some nice clothes while your uncle waits here, okay?"

Flandre did not reply or whatsoever. She instead grips my hand tighter and used her other hand to cover herself using my legs. I laughed awkwardly, not exactly knowing on what to do. "Aha… she's quite the shy girl you see…" I placed a hand on Flandre's head. "Flan-chan, go with the nice Onee-san, I'll go and wait here. Okay?" I gave her an assuring smile, the most honest one that I could muster.

Flandre looked up from where she was standing, and her gaze meets mine. "Really? You won't go anywhere, Onii-san?"

Urk… that was dangerous… a niece calling her uncle Onii-san… now I'll get suspected for sure…

"Aww… what a cute girl, your uncle is young after all so it can't be helped… anyway, come with me Flan-chan, I'll help you on choosing some clothes." The clerk giggled. I can't believe that I'm safe… thank God… anyway, she's asking Flandre to come and follow her.

I gave one final reassuring look to Flandre. "It's fine kid, I'll wait here." I ruffled her hair one last time, before letting her go with the clerk. I saw Flandre's leaving form, slowly disappearing as she walks alongside the clerk to browse on some clothes. I sighed, walking towards the waiting couch. I seat there, waiting for Flandre to return with her clothing. As I sat, I observe the scene around me.

There are some people here, not only me and Flandre. Most are women, of course. I wonder… it's nowhere near winter but should I get some sweater…? It's still somewhere in the middle of summer, I guess not. And it's not like I'm finding some clothes for myself either, as I've said before, I'm a person who couldn't care less of what he's wearing.

For tonight, I plan on sleeping early, something that shouldn't be a problem for me. I need to wake up early tomorrow, since I have university to worry about. As I notice, as time pass by for that matter, my daily life has been… different from the usual. Usually, it is always in the same repetitive pattern: Wake up, eat breakfast, go to campus, return home, go shopping for dinner if needed, eat dinner, take a bath at public baths, and finally sleep.

But ever since Flandre shows up… that daily routine of mine has changed even though it's only a little bit. Where usually I would wake up at seven, I woke up at six this morning to cook breakfast for the both of us. I shop more when it comes to food, Flandre really like omurice for some reason. And now, I'm going out on shopping ever since a very long time. I don't shop much to begin with, and I only buy what I need, because my wants can come some other day.

It's safe to say that my everyday life of greyness and boredom has changed for the better… it's almost as if I'm enjoying life better, now that I have someone to look after. But still… Flandre has her family, and no matter if she's sent out by her family or what, they'll miss her sooner or later. I won't hide this… I'm kind of attached to the girl already, even though we just met for about four days ago. In such a short time, I can already feel my life changing whenever I look at Flandre's face in the morning.

It's like having to take care of a little sister… a sister who is really shy and timid. I did notice that I was smiling to myself. Today is another day, and just like any other day, I have to live it to the fullest. Especially when I have someone to take care of. I heard the sound of pitter patter coming towards my way; I unconsciously look towards the direction of where said noise is coming from. And as my vision landed on the sight that is before me, I can't help but blush.

There, walking towards me, is Flandre. Dressed in clothing that somehow befits her. She is dressed in a long sleeved skirt blouse with red trimmings. The main color of said blouse is red, though there are some designs with the color white on them. The skirt has frills on the edge, providing the most excellent cuteness appeal in my opinion. On her head, is a small red ribbon that is used to tie her ponytail. She's still wearing the same type of dress shoes that she's wearing, and the only thing that is different about her looks is the clothes.

"Here you go sir, your niece is as good as new." The clerk said with an amused tone. "Go on Flan-chan, show your uncle your new clothes." As the clerk said that, Flandre walked closer to me. She has a smile that I hadn't seen on her face. The smile is bright, a smile of happiness. It touched my heart the way a father would when he saw his daughter in the spotlight.

"How do I look, Onii-san?"

"You look cute, and awesome." I gave her a grin and two thumbs up. Flandre returned a similar grin to my own. The clerk beside me coughed, obviously trying to get my attention.

"We have a special promotion today. You could buy another set of clothing for the price of one and a half, would you like to consider that?"

"I'd love to."

"Hehe!"

"Ne, Onii-san… are we home yet?"

"We are Flan-chan, we are. See?"

I point a finger towards a familiar building that is the apartment. I can feel Flandre nodding from my back. I'm carrying the blonde kid… again. Not that I have any problem with it, and the fact that she was so uncomfortable with it this morning makes me worried if I let her walk all alone by herself. Flan is wearing the clothes that I bought for her earlier, and I have my jacket in the plastic bag along with another set of clothes for Flandre.

I entered the apartment complex, and I let Flandre down on the ground much to her dissatisfaction. I began walking, but Flandre grab a hold of my hand, insisting that she should hold it. I look down at the girl, smiling. It can't be helped then. I walk hand in hand with Flandre, towards our apartment room. We make quick work of the stairs, and before I knew it, we're already in front of the apartment's door.

I shuffled with my pockets, trying to find my keys, and when I finally found it, I insert it into the keyhole without thinking much about it. I twist open the key, and swing open the door. My room, dark and quiet, is just as the way Flandre and I left it this morning. Flandre lets go of my hand, and she immediately went inside.

I closed the door shut, locking it. I place the keys back into my pocket, not knowing if I'll head out or something. I promptly walk towards my room, sitting down on the dining chair. As spacious as this room may be, it is starting to get smaller. Probably because of Flandre staying here. Speaking of the girl, she is currently browsing with the clothes that I just bought for her. It brought a smile to my face to see that she's smiling like that, the first time she came here was only with a frown and a sad look. I'm glad to know that she's warmed up now.

I frown when a thought crossed into my head. I still need to find Flandre's family… as peaceful as this may be, the best choice is to help her find her family. But I don't exactly know where to start. I can ask the girl directly, but I'm not sure if that's worth washing away the happy expression on her face. It's selfish of me, yes, but… can't I? Can't I be selfish even for the slightest bit?

…

I guess I can't.

I stand up from my chair, using my hands and knees for support. I made my way to Flandre, taking the empty spot beside her. My presence caused her to stop browsing with the clothes that I bought her, the happy expression that she had on her face fade away like the distant autumn wind. Is my face obvious enough that I'm going to talk about such serious topics or is Flandre just naturally good at reading people? I have a gut feeling telling me that it's both.

I mentally prepare myself, even if I'm the one asking the questions. I opened my mouth-

"Onee-sama… loves me."

…

… I closed it again. With her head bowed, I can't really see what kind of face she's making. But it has got to be obvious that I better listen and save the questions for later.

"Onee-sama is a good person, so please, don't get the wrong idea of her Onii-san… She sent me out because she loves me, because she care for me. But… I'm just… I'm just too childish to realize it. It was for the best she said… and I think so too, but I can't help but think that there's more than that."

She paused for a lengthy moment. I stood in silence, simply observing her.

"You know Onii-san… do you believe in… Vampires?"

"Eh?" was the only thing that I could utter.

* * *

…

…

Ever feel that you've just had the biggest revelation in your life? Well, I just did. As a kid, I was engrossed in a show called 'Power Rangers', which happen to be the American equivalent to the Japanese Super Sentai. I was so engrossed that I would sometime skip school just to watch it at a friend's house, who goes to a different school than mine.

Remembering the show, I would always remember how the group of five sometimes six people who calls themselves Rangers would save the day from evil villains. Ignoring the overly repeated style of fighting, it still interests me to this day. I could imagine what kind of imagination the creator had when producing such movies.

Each ranger are unique, each represents the team itself. The main Ranger would always be the Red Ranger. He is the one who got the most screen time, the one who got to be in the middle of the camera when posing, the one who always got to have the 'head' of the Megazords. I can't get enough of Red's heroic attitude, his proclamation that he and his team will defeat the villain in the end.

Yet I got a thought, a thought that Red won't be Red without Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and even Pink. Scientifically, Red, Blue, and Green are three primary colors. Without them, Yellow won't be there. I can strongly say that even if Red is the leader, or the one who gets to lead, or the guy who simply gets the most screen time, he can't shine bright white without any of the Rangers. After all, the color White is the color produced by the combination of all the colors of the visible spectrum.

That's why White Rangers are rare…

Anyway, what I'm saying is this: Imagine, all those fantasy of yours, not just Power Rangers, but maybe Kamen Rider, Digimon, Pokemon and some other familiar fictional creations, become… real. I am, right now, surprised. I have never been so surprised in my whole entire life. Maybe surprised exaggerating it, okay, I'm stupefied. Stupefied about what I just heard from the girl – no – being in front of me.

Basically, what she told me… She is a vampire.

Wait, vampires and other sorts of monsters out there exist. Yeah, that's it. No, uh… aha! She told me that she is a vampire who lives in a place that is both inside and outside of this world which also happened to be a place other sorts of logic defying, and scientifically impossible creatures exist.

When I listened to her talk, I thought that she was just sprouting up nonsense, maybe she was filled down to the brain with stories by her so called Onee-sama. But she proved me wrong when wings started to sprout out from her back, and they aren't normal wings either. They look like wings, but they aren't the wings that I imagined what a vampire would have.

I know what a vampire is, I read about them in a book once. They are a mythical creature that feeds on the blood of humans, or any other living being there is. I still think of them as creatures that exist only within men's mind, but I can't stay true to that anymore when I'm facing one right now. Still…

"Prove it to me."

"Heh?"

I said it without thinking. I unknowingly clenched my fists. "Prove it to me that you are a vampire."

All the reaction that I got from Flandre was just a blink of an eye, something that a confused person would do. "Isn't it clear enough for you Onii-san?" is what she asked me.

"Still…" I can't really bring another reason for this matter. Flandre, a vampire? So that's why she's uncomfortable when going outside… however, my resolve remain strong. "Prove to me that you are a vampire."

"It can't be helped then…"I heard her mutter. She slowly get up on her feet, her 'wings' fluttering causing my eyes to widen. The clinging sound of prism shards is nothing like I've heard before, it is similar to glass when clinked together. She approached me, slowly, her red eyes which I thought was charming and exotic have not seemed so…

Dangerous.

She stopped when she was about ten inches from me. She then drops down to my laps, taking a seat while her face is facing my direction. Her face draws closer to mine, distance slowly being closed. My heartbeat increases, moving in a faster rate. But I'm ot nervous, nor am I scared. So why is my heart beating so fast?

As I was thinking, I noticed that Flandre's face was inches close to mine. I can feel her cold breath on my face, I can't help but release a breath of my own. It was then when I gulped really hard, and a certain memory came back to me. Flandre proclaimed that she was vampire, she's sensitive to sunlight, she's always asleep in the day whenever I return from campus…

Holy, mother of God… she's a vampire.

But it was too late, she pulled in a Dracula on me. Boy it hurt like hell, but only the first few seconds. I released a restrained scream, gritting my teeth to ignore the pain. But it was too much, I ended up screaming louder than what I expected. I'm not a person with a high tolerance of pain, I don't have experience with pain aside from some aches from my old job. But that's just about it.

It felt like nothing that I've ever felt before. It's similar to getting an injection from a needle, but imagine a needle with a large circumference and colder. In short, not the best experience I have in my life. As I cringed wordlessly, I can feel my body getting weaker, but nothing too much. It's like that I've run three times back and forth from here to my campus without rest. My body is getting fatigue, my head's a little bit drowsy.

Flandre finally lets go, I can feel her sharp vampiric fangs leaving my neck, it's gonna leave a mark that I don't want anyone to see. I can feel the pain vanishing in an instant, replaced by an aftermath of searing sensation. With ragged breaths, my eyes slowly find their way to Flandre's, at that moment, I felt both scared and guilty at the same time.

I felt like I've forced her into doing something that she doesn't want to do. Man, I felt terrible…

"Do you believe me now Onii-san?"

"Hah… Hah… Yeah, sure." There's nothing much I could say. Oh wait. "And um… I'm sorry." I thought that she did not get what I meant, but I was proven wrong by her actions.

"Hehehe." She giggled. She smiled at me, sincerely. "You're forgiven Onii-san."

I blushed lightly. God, this is too embarrassing. I scratched my cheeks, on an attempt to hide my embarrassment. But it failed, seeing that the vampire is laughing harder. She then suddenly grabs my arm, catching my attention. "Then, as forgiveness… can I ask for one thing?"

"What is it?" I ask, feeling slightly curious.

"Can you please…"

* * *

"No, no. You do it like this, you need to hold on the knife properly or else you'll get the wrong angle."

"Mu… it's so hard!"

"Patience kid, you won't get good results if you keep acting like that."

Cooking. Something simple, yet is highly praised by all. There's no surprise for a girl to cook, but for a vampire to cook… that's something that I don't find out every day. I don't consider myself good at cooking, I cook only what I know and what I'll eat. Then again, I'm not a picky eater, so I'll eat just about anything edible and healthy.

Currently, I'm teaching the vampire to cook a simple dish, but before that, she needs to know on how to cut the food properly. With a knife in hand, she is chopping off some leeks, which I have in my fridge. We'll need to prepare lunch anyway, since it's about one o'clock already. Today's lunch is going to be some fried salmon and miso soup, I'm just letting Flandre do the simplest of things.

"Here let me show you." I grab the knife from her hand, taking it and holding it properly. I show her on how I chop the leek, of course, the results are smoother and neater than what Flandre did before. "See, you must do it slowly. Or else it'll be bad and all squished up like that." I pointed towards Flandre's results.

"Anyway, now's to cook the salmon. First, grab the frying pan." I instruct her. It's amusing for me that I'm giving out simple orders to a vampire who follows as what I was instructing her to do. "Second, you turn on the stove and place the pan on the stove." I did just that while Flandre watches. "Third, apply some oil onto the frying pan. But remember, not too much." I grab my chopsticks and use it to grab a thin sheet of oil paper to which I soaked it into cooking oil. Then I smear the oil soaked paper into the pan, a neat and efficient way of using a minimal amount of oil when cooking. I could do this with a cooking brush but I'm too lazy to find it.

"After you done all that, just place the thing that you're going to cook into the frying pan. Here, you try it." I let her have my place. Flandre's eyes gleamed in excitement. She then uses a pair of clippers to grab the two pieces of salmon meat, she then placed them into the frying pan, emitting sizzling sound. She gave me a look that says 'I did it', to which I reply with a thumbs up.

"From here, you need to make sure that the entire surface is cooked. To do that, you need to flip the fish gently, and be careful on not to get burnt." I said out from a distance, choosing to observe. The vampire then uses the clippers to flip the fish. She gave me a similar reaction, to which I reply with the same action.

After a moment of cooking the fish, I'm readying the table. I have the bowls and dishes out already, all that's left are the cups. I grab them from a cupboard, bringing them outside and placed them on the table top. I returned to the kitchen to see Flandre still cooking the fish, cooking salmon isn't that very long since it's fine whether you eat it raw or not. But cooking it gives you a better gradient of cooked and raw sensation.

The fish is finally done, now it's my time to cook. As another side dish, I'm planning to make some stirred vegetables. But Flandre hates it. I remember her not eating her portion a few days ago, she only ate her meat and rice. Meh, I'll just make it. I grabbed the other necessary ingredients from the fridge. Pulling out the chopping board, I began chopping vegetables as it if is my job.

"Wow, you're good with a knife Onii-san." I hear Flandre comments from the sidelines.

"Everyone who's done some cooking is at least this good when it comes to cutting." I said, not pausing from my task. "And please wait outside, I'm going to cook and there's going to be some smoke. You don't want to get your clothes dirty, right?"

"Yes!" with an affirmation from her, the little vampire strides off to the living room, watching the TV. I shook my head, she looks like a kid and she acts like a kid. But something tells me that she is older than she lets off… well, no use in worrying now. As I make quick work of the vegetable dish, I can hear that the TV is switched on to the children's channel, it's a show where they show that magical girls and stuff. While I do watch some animes or read some mangas, I am not so familiar with it when it comes to a specific topic.

I switched off the stove, when I finished cooking. I have my vegetables on the plate ready, now all that's left is to serve it. I exit the kitchen, placing the dish on the dining table. "Flandre, time for lunch." I called for the girl who is still focused on the magical girl show. She stands and approaches the table, taking a seat on one of the vacant chairs. I served her a bowl of rice, the salmon and a small plate of vegetables much to her displeasure.

I noticed the displeased expression on her face. "Hey, if you won't eat your vegetables you won't grow you know."… I'm totally bluffing, since I know nothing about vampires aside from the stereotypical things. But to my surprise, the girl complies by hesitatingly picking on the vegetables. I muttered a small prayer, before opening my eyes again. I began to eat while the TV is still on.

In the middle of our meal, the show that was airing switched, which means one thing.

"We interrupt this program to bring you…" ha, a breaking news. It seems that its sudden appearance caused Flandre to focus her attention on it. I can see that she's also annoyed that her show is interrupted. But I can also tell that the news is important. "The number of disappearance of people has been increasing for over more than a hundred. Police are still trying to figure out the matter at hand, but it seems that they are not able to link this case to any…"

As the news progresses, I find myself focusing on it. They aired this news a couple of weeks ago, before Flandre came. At first, the number of people that disappeared is minimal, but I did not know that it would be this worst. This is worrying for me, yet I'm relieved to know that Flandre isn't one of those people, since she came from another world. Yeah, no matter how many times I hear that, it still won't get into me.

Speaking of which, I'm also quite surprise to hear that vast numbers of people are disappearing. It seems that there were only about three to four people missing, now it's over than a hundred… wow. What could cause this kind of thing? Whatever it is, it's going to be a hot topic in the campus tomorrow. I better stay out of the main hallway if I don't want to be bothered by loud noises.

"Ne Onii-san?"

I paused my eating, noticing that Flandre had call for me. "Yes, what is it?"

"That's the news, right?" she pointed at the TV with her little fingers.

"Yeah, yes it is. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just asking." Was all she said before resuming eating.

I stop eating for a couple of second, noticing that something is wrong. No matter how one would look at it, something's suspicious. Maybe it's just me. Maybe it isn't. But nah, there's a lot of time to worry about that later. After lunch, I'll be heading out to do some grocery shopping, which means leaving Flandre in the house. That thought alone worries me for some reason, I quickly finished my lunch, standing up.

"When you're done eating, put the dishes on the sink, I'll clean them up later." Hearing my words, she nodded. I smiled. I walked towards the veranda, taking a smoke. It's probably bad manners to smoke in front of children, but I'm not sure with vampire children. Inhaling the smoke, I exhale it again. This process repeats itself for a while, with my eyes dozed off towards the distant clouds.

My state of awareness is low, meaning that I'm not updated on most things around me. In other words, I'm somehow ignorant. I can't tell what's on trend or what's not. That's why I frequently read the papers and surf the web through my phone, and there's the TV if I need an even more direct source. But all this talk about missing people? Shit just got real I say…

The sliding door behind me opened, showing Flandre. "Onii-san, I thought that you want to talk to me?"

She found out without me asking… who's the kid here actually? Anyway, I might just get this over with quick. I discard my cigarette, pressing it to the wall's surface, killing the flames. I threw it on the floor, which I'll definitely throw later. "Let's talk on the living room Flandre." She nodded, and we both walked back inside.

Inside, I could already feel the atmosphere tensing. I was the one who's going to talk to her, so it's important if I don't screw this up. Taking a deep breath, I steady myself. "Okay Flandre, tell me. If you can return, like, at any time right now, will you do it?"

"No."

Wow, well that was sudden. It surprises me greatly, so great that I did not realize that my mouth is hanging open. Snapping myself back to reality, I ask. "Why?"

"Well… before Onee-sama sent me here, she told me that I must control my powers somehow… but I'm not sure if I can do that here." She started. "The people here are humans, they'll break even if I just play with them for a little bit." She said. "When I came here, most of my powers are sealed, but I don't remember Onee-sama or Patche sealing it before Onee-sama sent me here…" she frowned, finishing her explanation.

"Hm… I think that I have little idea of what you just said. Here's my take on it: So basically, your sister sent you here so that you could control your powers," I got a nod from her. "But when arriving here, you found out that you are almost as powerless as a rat," another nod. "But the weird thing is that you can't remember if your sister and whoever this Patche person is sealed your powers before they sent you here, is that right?"

"Onee-sama was the one who sent me here… Patche was probably just following orders from her." the girl said honestly.

I waved it off rudely. "Sure. And now another question from me." I'm serious on this one. "Why don't you want to return back to your home?"

… I probably should've tried a softer approach. Flandre is instantly silent, my eyes softened. "Look Flandre, it's not that I don't want you to stay here or anything but, I think that it's best if you were to… return… home. My landlord will definitely know that I'm living with someone here, something that isn't allowed here." I try reasoning with her.

Flandre didn't answer, she is quiet, head bowed down. But then, she speaks. "How…" she looked up, eyes mad with tears dripping down from them. "Then how am I supposed to return?! I'm weak right now, I don't even have enough energy to fly, I can't even do some low rank magic spells. How do you think that I'll be able to return home?"

Her enraged state made me regret what I was saying. One thing that I don't want is to make a vampire angry. I raised my hands to my defense, even if I'm nervous. "Look here Flan, I…" I can't find a reason. "I don't know okay?" I threw out my hands in the air, raising my voice a little bit. It shocked her more than it shocked me. I've never felt so angry in my life, this is probably the first time. I released a deep breath.

"Let me say this again… I don't know anything about magic, but don't you like… regenerate your magic by time? I mean, it works that way right?" I asked, curious.

"It's not that simple Onii-san… the moment I entered this place, I'm as helpless as a little girl." She spat out in annoyance. "If I have my full strength, then do you think that I'll let myself be ra- harassed like that time?"

That got me quiet. "…Y-yeah… guess you're right."

Flandre quieted down, seemingly to realize that she had blown off her temper. "Sorry about that Onii-san…"

"No, it's my fault." This isn't getting anywhere. I steeled myself, regardless of the outcome. "Then is there any way, any way so that you will get your powers back?" I may not be a vampire, but if I were to have my powers gone like that, I'll do anything and everything I can to get it back.

"W-Well… there is, but… it's dangerous for the volunteer." She started mumbling, face slightly red.

"Dangerous? Volunteer?" I stated off my confusion.

She take in a deep breath of air, ready to explain. "There're only few ways for me to get my strength back. One involved, as a vampire, absorbing someone's life force through their blood. I had your blood before, but it's barely sufficient. In order for me to even replenish a quarter of my strength, I'll need a few packs of blood… and it will definitely be dangerous for you to provide me with the necessary amount. The other would mainly involve… mumble mumble…"

"Eh, what is it?" I leaned in closer.

"It involves mumble mumble…"

"What?"

"It involves se-se-se-se _that_, okay!" Flandre screamed out to me, lashing with a huge blush on her face. She hides her face by covering it with her arms.

I am not stupid, most of the times at least. And this, is definitely one of the most times when I'm not. Let it be known that I blame authors who have influenced me with false knowledge on vampires, well I really can't blame them since they probably haven't met the real deal, things like twilight, Dracula… I believed them to be real, but after hearing things from a real vampire? Those are nothing more than a fanfiction to me.

So basically, the case here is in order for Flandre to be in her fullest condition and power or whatever, she needs to do some hanky panky behind the covers. Why am I surprised? Because I thought that there's a monster with that kind of characteristics already.

"Aren't those kinds of stuffs what a succubus would do…?" succubus, if you don't know it, search it. Kids these days have no problem with that.

"I-It's not exactly like that. Succubi, plural, are beings that are similar to… devils, which makes them related to vampires in a way. But they are not vampires. Patche told me that in order for a succubus to keep on living, they need to drink sem-sem-sem…"

"Okay, okay, I got it. Move on." She looked so troubled that I felt pitiful for her.

"Yeah. So that part makes them similar to us vampires. Patche also told me that when a succubus sleeps or is doing… _that_… with a partner, they are actually absorbing whatever life force that the victims have left. That's why most people who had bedded with a succubus did not make it until morning." She paused, letting the information sink to my brain. "But of course, vampires are also able to do this kind of method. Drinking blood is easier than luring someone to bed, is what Patche told me when I asked."

Flandre ends her explanation, and I understood little of what she just said. But what I know for sure is that in order for her to return to full strength, she must either at least perform birds and bees with me or drain me dry of my blood which involves a slow and one hundred percent painful, if not death guaranteed, process.

God it's all messed up… all of this was supposed to be a simple question, then it escalated to this. So much for becoming a politician. Anyway, this conversation has not gotten off topic, yet it's borderline uncomfortable… no, this is already uncomfortable. "I see… then, what do you want to do now?"

…

Not an answer from her. I waited, waited for her to speak. But all I got for my answer is the opening of my door.

**SLAM**

"Who is… EEEEH?!"

Both my eyes and Flandre's are focused on the doorway, and right outside of said doorway, is a person. It would be normal if said person is standing and all, but this one? She isn't even conscious, much or less standing. She fell in thump to the floor, face first. It was so sudden but I'm sure that she must have fallen to the door and knocked it open from the force. My eyes are too surprised to notice Flandre's earlier outburst, I slowly moved my head to see the vampire's reaction.

"Sakuya!"

Wait, 'Sakuya'? Wait, she knows this woman?

* * *

**A/N: Huzzah! Man, been a while here… I haven't posted anything ever since my newest story, since I was busy with school and real life. This chapter is longer by two or three thousand words than the previous ones. I was planning to have a major timeskip here but I decided that it will nonsensical if I were to do that without improving the protagonist's relationship with Flandre.**

**A lot of you might notice Flandre's change in personality but in truth, she's not changing her personality. The little part when the two go shopping was to show that Flandre is playing as the protagonist's niece, Flandre isn't dumb enough to not notice the awkwardness of the situation.**

**As for the part where they did the explanation, most of it comes naturally. Natural as in Spartan style, it kicked down the door of my brain. I hope that my explanation is clear, nothing that confuses you or anything. As a fanfiction type story, readers are required to expect certain things from the story. In this case, about monsters or Youkais.**

**And at that last part, the mysterious person is making herself known?! Or… is she? Mwahahaha! Anyway, this is the third chapter for this series, and it's no stranger that this series will be a short one. But please do know that I'm trying my best to make this a whole lot different than your most self-insert Touhou stories out there. Reading about teenagers having the ability to negate power is so boring nowadays…**

**Well, as a closing statement, please review and show your love by either doing all the necessary things here on . Have a nice night/day!**


	4. Chapter 4

… I am not one for his socialization skills; in fact, I have none and am currently struggling to develop that particular part of mine. I don't exactly have friends in university, most of the people I talked to are both the teachers and professors or the cafeteria lady whom I bought my lunch from, it might sounds weird but it's the way it is.

Anyway, now that it's about… noon, it's one twenty five right now, I am supposed to prepare the ingredients for dinner later on. Which means that I'll be heading out to the supermarket to buy some things. But it seems that I don't have the luxury to do so, and when I say I don't, I really don't have the time or luxury to do so.

Why? Let's just say that I had a little bit of surprise visit from a stranger, and said stranger happens to be one of Flandre's acquaintances. I shifted my focus from the unconscious silver haired girl, it surprises me to see that silver hair do indeed exists, to the blonde haired vampire. She has her wings retracted, it'll be convenient for her in her new clothing.

Flandre is tending to the unconscious woman seriously, almost as if she has a strong and close relationship with her. Wait… if she has a close and strong relationship with this woman, that means that this woman is also from Flandre's place! Wow… looks like my day's getting stranger and stranger, what's next, I'm going to be sucked into a portal and end up in said world?

…

Somehow, I felt really scared.

Speaking of scared… it worries me to see such an expression on Flandre's face. I really want to help, but this is as much as I can do when it comes to tending to sick people. I checked the woman's body temperature before, she's burning like crazy, her face flushed and breathing's heavy. She's struck by fever, let's just hope that she doesn't have a runny nose now, or else I'll have to open the newest box of tissue.

I approached the two, one conscious and one unconscious, took a seat beside the conscious girl and strikes up a conversation. "Well… who is she?" lame… that's one way to start a conversation…

"She's Sakuya, our maid."

…That, really got my eyes wide. "Oh… so… why she's here?" I asked the question that bugs me the most. Flandre just revealed that she is in fact, a vampire, and that she lives somewhere where monsters and other sorts of creatures exist. I believed that, and now, I have her maid inside my apartment. I need to do a better job on expecting the unexpected next time…

"Do you think I know?" I flinched a little bit on the way she replied to my question. Damn, she must be touchy… well, it's as expected anyways. The girl's seriously for her maid, who am I to say no? Well I'll be a very cruel person that, I know. Flandre holds Sakuya's hands, almost as if to wake her from her state.

I gripped my fists and clenched my teeth, I feel really useless in this situation. And this is my house, I can't afford to be useless in front of my guest and probably soon to be guest. I think, thinking of a way to ease Flandre's worries off… what should I do…

Something clicked in my head, of course, I need a doctor. But sadly, the hospital or a clinic for that matter is far away, it's not even near this part of the complex. I'll need to use a cab or motorcycle to get there, and since I do not own a motorcycle, looks like I'll have to settle for a cab.

Without any more doubts, I pulled out my phone and dial a number. I waited for the person to pick up my call, and a few seconds later, my waiting is answered by a voice from the other end of the line. "Hello, Jun, it's me."

"_You? Oh! It's you… eh.. you're from Takigawa's class aren't you?"_ the male voice from the other end of the line said, questioningly.

"Yeah, it's me. Anyway, can you get me a car over here? You know, the apartment complex near the campus? The one that's near the park?" I said, trying to be descriptive.

"_That apartment? Okay, I'll send one there right now."_ I can hear clicking noise coming in from the other line. _"So… does this mean that I don't owe you anything?" _

"Yeah you lazy bum, you owe me nothing no more. Thanks, I really appreciate it." I thanked him honestly.

"_Nah, don't mention it. You should talk more in class man, even though we're in different sections, it doesn't mean that we can't have some bro on bro talk sometimes." _

"Ha ha ha. Anyway, I need to prepare, talk to you later."

"_Yeah, see you too man." _

Our conversation ended, I placed my phone back into my pocket. I looked at Flandre, seeing that she's still tending to the woman. Earlier was a guy who owe me a favor, his name's Junichi, but people calls him Jun. Notorious for being the campus's lazy slacker, and also one of the most influential person in this part of Tokyo.

Despite his laid back attitude, the guy's a really nice guy, even if his dad is a member of the Yakuza. Why I know this seemingly crucial info? Well, let's just say that him and college mixers don't go well together, resulting him owing a huge favor for me. And I just called in that favor just now.

Well anyway, now that I have my ride to the hospital, I need to get myself ready. I tap Flandre on the shoulders, getting her attention. "Kid, we're going to the hospital. Bring your friend with you, a car will pick us up in a minute." I saw her nod. Good, she understood what I meant.

I stand from my seated position, ready to get change. Since I'm wearing the clothes that I was wearing this morning, I'll need to change into a fresh pair. I opened my wardrobe and grabbed the nearest clothing there is, which happened to be a black shirt and my hoodie that I used to lent Flandre. I decided to go with the jeans that I'm wearing, no need to change it.

Flandre is dressed up already, she's wearing what she was wearing before, the clothing that I bought for her. I opened my phone, it's one thirty already. I'll just wait for the car to pick us up from here. As I glanced down to the unconscious woman, I noticed that she is wearing her maid uniform. Something that is not common, unless you happened to be in Akibahara or downtown Shibuya.

But since I'm gifted with only minimal time until the car arrives, I think that it'll be fine if she were to go like that. She's unconscious anyway, no reason for her to worry about it. But what worries me is that, how in the heck did she know where I was living? And why did she just knocked down the door and fell down unconscious?

Whatever it is, I theorize that it must have the similar connection as to why Flandre's basically powerless right now. "Onii-san, is the hospital far?" I looked behind me, noticing that Flandre has asked me a question.

"Yeah, kind of. That's why we're getting there by car. Now I don't know if there's any hospital or not from where you came from, but I want you on your best behavior okay? No scaring people with vampire fangs and things alright?" I warned her.

Flandre pouted at my warning, crossing her arms. "I'm not a kid. Why would I do that anyway?" she continues to pout, to my enjoyment.

I hide a smile beneath my sleeves, looking away. Managing to calm myself down, I pressed on what's in my head right now. "Hey, been meaning to ask… but, is Sakuya-san a… you know… a vampire too?" I asked, simply out of curiosity.

To my surprisingly relief, Flandre shook her head in negative. I don't know why, but I felt slightly more comfortable right now. "No, Sakuya's not a vampire. She's human like Onii-san, but she's different too." The more she talks, especially at that last particular part, the more confused I am.

"Really? In what way?" I asked anyway.

"Well… she's good with knives." The blonde haired vampire said to me while raising a finger.

"She's good in chopping foods?" the image of Sakuya being extremely skilled in using the knife and cutting board came up to mind, a rather unique yet foreseeable image I might say.

"That and she's also good at throwing them." the shortest girl said with a smile.

"T-Throwing them?" holy cow, now that's a surprise. Let it be said that when Sakuya's conscious, I'll hide my kitchen knives in a proper spot. Ridding myself off the surprise, I notice honking coming out from the apartment. "Oh, the car's here."

Now, the real problem… how am I going to take Sakuya-san out? Carry her? Yeah, that's what I'll do. Honestly, I'm a bit hesitant about carrying a woman. First, Sakuya's taller than me, at least by a head. Second, due to the previous fact, I can't exactly carry her on my back, which leaves me on the bridal carry method. Now I don't have a problem with this, but if Sakuya were to suddenly wake up, I damn know that I'll be the one unconscious next. Trust me, I've read enough shounen harem manga to know where this might go.

But, no matter how much I think, I still need to carry her. After deciding that there is no other choice, I carry her anyway. I scooped the taller woman's frame into my arms, carrying her gently as I can. I'm quite surprised to feel that she is lighter than what I expected, so being tall doesn't make you heavier. "Flandre, can you be a good kid and bring Sakuya-san's shoes with you?"

"Hai~" the vampire replied to my request.

Turning off the lights and other electronics that were left on, I finally exits my apartment room. Locking it, putting my keys back to my pocket with only little struggle, I head down the stairs to where the car is waiting for me. Flandre increased her pace so that she can keep up with mine, I'm walking rather fast due to the current situation I'm having.

Outside of the apartment complex is a parked black Toyota, luxury designed, and is equipped with smoked mirrors. Cars like these are nothing but shady, I learned that the hard way. The passenger door was opened for me, and I let Flandre in first before carefully placing the unconscious woman inside. I entered the front seat, opening the door before closing it slowly.

"So you the boss's kid's friend?" I glanced to the one who speak, the driver no doubt. The best word to suit the driver would be… obvious. It's obvious that he is from the Yakuza. First, dressed in a black suit? Check. Bald head with dragon tattoos completely visible on it? Check. A baseball bat right beside the steering wheel? Check. Yeah, this is one cab that you do not want to whistle in.

"You can say that, anyway, can you please take me to the hospital?" I said, politely. I am not going to do things that would make him irritated from me, hell he could be having a drink before having to pick me up for all I know, that would suck so much.

"Yeah, yeah… so who's on the back? Your one nighter?" he asked me, obviously with humor. But still, I don't like the way he speak like that.

"No, she's a friend." I replied smoothly, trying to be as casual as I can. I am avoiding eye contact, for obvious reason. The car's engine started, and we're now moving on four wheels. I glanced back at Flandre, pretty sure that this is her first time riding a car. "She stopped by and fainted due to fatigue, we got worried so we decided to take her to the hospital."

"Heeh? Really? Then what about the kid?"

"She's my niece."

"Hm, could've fooled me…"

In more ways, buddy… in more freaking ways…

* * *

"Thanks, here, some money for your trouble." I handed the driver some amount of cash, one hundred yen, to which the bald headed Yakuza takes.

"No prob kid, just make sure you don't go out on alleyways this time of the night, rival gangs are nasty." He warned me, and surprisingly, it's a useful one. "Just tell them that you know Matsumoto no tetsu! (Lit: Matsumoto of the iron)" he jabbed his chest with his thumb, definitely gloating. "They'll be screaming their lungs back to their compound!" he let out a hearty laugh. "Well kid, see ya. Give me a call again when you need a ride."

With that said, the sleek black Toyota rushes off, leaving me, Flandre and an unconscious Sakuya in front of the hospital. I can't believe it… I just had a conversation with a Yakuza and is alive to live the night. Dismissing useless thoughts, I rushed inside the hospital with Sakuya in my arms. Flandre clutches to the hem of my shirt, following me in suite.

As soon as I enter, I have a nurse approaching me. She definitely notices of the situation, since I am carrying an unconscious woman. "Hello nurse, I'll need to get my friend into ER." I said with a little bit of anxiety in my voice. I need to convince the nurse that I'm truly concerned about her, even if I only know her name.

"Yes of course." I was immediately lead by the nurse to ER, we don't have the time to get a wheelchair or something, so I carry her all the way to ER. We are moving in a rather fast pace, but of course, Flandre managed to keep up. We walked through the halls, passing by people both workers and patients alike. I caught some of the people's attention, but not that I mind.

After we reach ER, I was helped by one of the caretakers or helpers to put Sakuya on the bed, the nurse who accompanied me earlier went to me. I notice her, and immediately speak. "She fainted, I checked her temperature earlier, and she's burning up." I try to be as concise as possible, no use in prolonging things like this.

"Okay, please wait in here while I call the doctor in charge." She bowed politely, before leaving after closing the curtains. Flandre took her place next to mine, I let her sit on my laps, so that she could see Sakuya better.

"Ne, Onii-san… is Sakuya going to be okay?" she asked me. I can immediately notice the worry in her voice, God… no child should be experiencing this no matter if they're human or vampire. I pursed my lips tightly, not knowing what to say. Sakuya's definitely fine, but I can't guarantee that for sure.

"She'll be fine kid, the doctor will make sure of it." I was forced to smile, in order to reassure the girl. But my smile is useless, it cannot make the worried expression on her face disappear. I frowned, realizing that this is all that I could do. I want to do so much, much more, if I could.

After waiting for a few minutes, the curtain was opened revealing a middle aged man dressed in a formal clothing with a white coat over it. He's wearing glasses, and it is no doubt that he is the doctor. The nurse that was with me earlier is also here, maybe she's his assistant or something.

"Good evening." The doctor greeted me with a friendly smile.

"Evening." I greeted back. But I can't make myself to smile or even smirk, I'm all focused on the situation at hand.

The doctor began to do his work, he placed his hand on Sakuya's forehead, I can see him frowning instantly. He whispered something to the nurse, possibly asking her to take the thermometer or something. The nurse leaves, leaving me, Flandre, an unconscious Sakuya and the doctor alone.

"So, what seems to be the problem here?" I asked the doctor, my face worried.

The doctor hummed. "Her body temperature is quite high, I'm going to measure her temperature using a thermometer in a minute." He explained to me before asking me, "How did she faint?"

"I…" I haven't thought of this at all. Can I say that she suddenly knock my door and fainted at the doorway? That is possible… "Um, she was outside of my door, and I heard a loud banging noise from inside my apartment. I found her on the doorway unconscious all sprawled up on the floor." hey, at least I wasn't lying.

"I see…" his eyes travel to Flandre, who is too busy paying attention. "Is she your…?"

I took the hint. "No, she's my niece. Her mother asked me to take care of her." I said smoothly, trying my best not to get caught lying.

"Then what about her?" the doctor refers to Sakuya.

"She's eh… I… she's my… uh…" I am totally screwed.

The doctor made a face of realization. He gave me a sympathetic smile, and placed his hand on my shoulders. "Ah, no need to tell me if you can't."

I was rather annoyed because I know what he is thinking right now, yet that's the least that I have to worry. What I have to worry is on how I'll explain all of this to this Sakuya person when she's conscious. I suppose that she'll listen to Flandre since she is her maid… but I need to think of something just in case, because I got a gut feeling that relying on Flandre alone won't be enough to guarantee the maid's cooperation in creating a huge bluff when she wakes up later.

The curtain opens again, revealing the nurse who was out to grab the thermometer earlier. She hands the apparatus to the doctor. "Here you go Kawaguchi-sensei."

"Thank you."

I watched as the doctor does what he does best, handling sick patients obviously. I don't know too much about things like these, usually when I'm sick, my mom was the one to worry and deal with this kind of thing, and not to mention, I got sick a lot of time. Most of them are usually colds and other normal diseases, nothing too serious. But there was also a time where I broke my arm, I guess that's as far as it goes.

But what I'm trying to point is that I can't, if things end up with Sakuya being well but still in an unfit condition, take-care of her properly. Hell I wasn't even doing much when I was sick, all I do was cook some porridge and take some cheap yet effective medicines. I'm not sure if that works for another person, so far, I know that I'm the one with that kind of… condition going on.

For another couple of minutes, the doctor is finally done doing his checkups on Sakuya with the help of the nurse. I can already see that it's nothing serious from the relaxed expression the doctor is making, that brought relief to me too. I feel a small hand gripping its small palm to my arm, I look down to see the concerned expression of Flandre.

I squeezed her hand softly, giving her a form of reassurance. I also managed to muster a small smile to reassure her further. I turned to the doctor to know what's happening to Sakuya. "So how is she doc? Is it something serious?" I know that it's not serious, but it won't hurt me to ask… not physically at least, but financially...? Can't say anything about that.

"Fortunately, no. She's just tired, probably due to work. Her fever is high, but nothing that a good amount of rest won't fix." The doctor said, relieving me greatly. "But she needs to take medicine though, just in case if she faints again. Don't let her drink any alcoholic beverages, it won't help."

I bit my lips at that last remark. "Wait, are saying that she was drunk before she fainted?" I ask in completely disbelief. I mean, should it be that obvious?

"Yes…? I assume that she is like this due slight fever, but it got worse after drinking some alcoholic beverages." The doctor looked at me questioningly. "Was I wrong on assuming that she consumed alcohol with you?" ah… a misunderstanding, something that I loathe ever since I know I could loathe.

"Uh… no. As I said before, she suddenly crashed to my apartment door and fainted."

"Hmm…" the doctor scratched his chin, thinking. "Then, she might have consumed some before she entered your residence. It's a good thing that she did not pass out somewhere else now is it?"

"Yeah…" I'm not exactly sure on what to say, I mean, I don't even know Sakuya-san well enough. It's just really nice to know that the doctor isn't suspecting something suspicious from me. I know he could, but maybe he's misunderstanding it with something else entirely. "Anyway, how long will it take for her to heal?"

"It depends. If she's having enough rest, drinks her medicine, she'll be okay in a few days." I heard the doctor's reply loud and clear. So it means that even if something did happen, Sakuya-san will not be able to do anything. "Just make sure that she has plenty of rest, you don't want be tired when like this."

"I see, thank you doctor." I bowed to express my gratitude.

An hour has passed and Sakuya-san still has not wake up from her unconscious state. Flandre and I wait in the waiting room, sitting on the chairs aligned on the wall. We're both anxious on hearing reply of Sakuya-san's awakening. Especially Flandre, since she's close to her. I gave the vampire a light squeeze on the shoulder, and she looked up to me with worried face.

Flandre wrapped her arms around my sides, her ear leaning on my ribs. I made an effort on patting the girl's head, but was suddenly surprised by the incoming footsteps of a doctor. I let myself go from Flandre's hug, standing up. Flandre joined me, realizing that news will be told. "How is she doc?" I ask immediately without wasting time.

"She's awake." That reply brought happiness to Flandre, I could easily tell. Me? I'm glad to know that Sakuya-san is awake. "But please, do please refrain from making too much noise, she isn't stable yet."

We follow the doctor, returning to Sakuya-san again. When we arrived, we are greeted by the sight of Sakuya-san, now awake but still hazy I think. Flandre runs straight up to the maid uniform wearing woman, I was surprised by the suddenness that I did not have the time to react. Entering the curtain, as I unveil it slowly, I can already feel a pair of grey eyes locked onto me the moment I step foot inside.

I froze. Every fiber of my being froze, it's like I was captured by her eyes. Her eyes are restricting my movements, almost forcibly. I can't muster the energy to speak. One might say that it's pure coincidence for my eyes to meet hers. But something tells me that it's not just coincidence.

I know it sounds cheesy but…

Maybe it's fate?

The room suddenly went uncomfortably silent, with only the sound of the hospital background keeping the mood from getting downright silence. "I'm afraid that I must go now." I turned to the doctor, suddenly hearing him said that crushes all hopes that I have from trying to make things to not go awkward. "Press the bell in case you need anything, the nurse will come in my stead." He gave us one final smile, before leaving.

If before was silence, this is like standing in an empty abyss with no… silence, even silence itself is redundant in this situation. Why is it redundant? Because I am currently in the presence of someone who is staring at me – no – it's more like someone who is reading me and my movements. I got this gut feeling that if I move, she'll do something to me. Needless to say, things got awkward eventually.

"Eh… nice meeting you?"

…damn you my non-existent social life…

* * *

"Thanks, here, a tip."

As I pay the taxi driver for the fee to return home, I can still feel a pair of eyes staring right at the back of my skull. Pursing my lips, I do my best in ignoring the drilling stare that is directed at me from the silver haired maid. On the way up to my apartment, all I can hear are the sounds of Flandre asking Sakuya-san questions. I can hear her voice, and I'm surprised to say that it's not something that I'd expected from her.

I expected her to have a… smoother voice, but it's not like my expectation matters. Reaching my door, I shuffled with my keys just like I always do. I find the right key and wasted no time in opening the door. I stepped sideways, letting the two females enter first. Even as she enters the door, she's still staring at me like that… damn, what did I do wrong to her?

I closed the door, it resounds with a small click. As I was about to turn around, I immediately feel a cold sensation, not to mention pricking, on my neck. I'm not dumb to not know that I have knife pointed at the back of my neck. I tensed, my body freeze, almost out of fear. I gulped down air, hard.

"Sakuya!" Flandre's cry caused the maid, who is currently pinning me with her knife mind you, to turn her head. Not wantinf to be in this kind of position any longer, I did what I thought I couldn't do. My body moved, no, it acted on its own will. Everything went so fast, almost in an instant.

I spun my body so fast that I actually managed to knock off the knife that is in the maid's hand, of course, such careless and sudden act does not go well. The tip of the knife scratched my right at the neck, and due to me turning, it caused a small cut around my neck. The pain is there, but nothing too serious. I forcibly grab the knife and throw it to the sidelines.

I got a hostile reaction from the maid. To my genuine surprise, I was faced with yet another knife, this time, I'm sure that I won't be able to pull off what I just did. So I just do what any normal, scared and defenseless person would do: close your eyes, and let it come hoping that it won't kill you.

"Stop it Sakuya!" was the last thing I heard before a loud, ringing and resounding squelch. I opened my eyes, slowly and dreading with fear. I regretted doing that.

"Flan!" I rushed, my feet moving on their own accord. I hugged Flandre's small frame from behind, pulling her closer to me. I look at her and saw the knife that is sticking out from her arm. My mind panicked, the sheer sight of blood coming out from the girl's arm caused panic to drive me inside and out. In other words, I can't think straight. I mean look at her, she's hurting definitely!

"God… Flandre, what should… Just take a deep breath and I'll-" fuck, I'm no use. If I were to do something, chances are of me making situation worse by the second. So I turned my attention to the other woman in the room. "Don't act all surprised like that! Look what've you done to her!" she dare act all shocked as if she wasn't expecting that? How dare this woman… as my rage boiled, my heart is hurting. Before I knew it, tears started to spill from my eyes. This is too much for me to handle.

"I-I'm fine Onii-san…" I watched her brushing off my worries, but I know that she's holding it the pain. For once, I saw her expression of restrain. She is trying to hold in the pain by giving me a smile. I did what I had to do, I take off my shirt, ripping it off so that I could have a makeshift bandage. The knife that was sticking out of Flandre's hand was removed earlier, and I immediately wrap the wound as neat as I can.

As expected, the amount of blood that is oozing or seeping out of the wound is in a great amount. The piece of cloth that I used to wrap over Flandre's hand is soaked in no time. I wiped my tear stained eyes, not wanting to be seen in such ways by the vampire. Speaking of being seen… I know someone who is watching the entire scene with open eyes.

"You… you're her maid aren't you?" just from speaking, I am putting all of my effort in refraining from shouting or lashing out like a drill sergeant in steroids. But I managed to maintain a straight eye contact, even though I know that I'm just a fish in a barrel in case if I were to do anything reckless like fight back or something else.

She seemed surprise from my statement. The slightest raise from her eyebrow could already tell me that she was not expecting such claims about her as much. Then her eyes return to their usual stoic form, the surprise gone. "I am." Her voice is still the same as before, emotionless. But I know that she's not doing this in purpose, she is trying to keep up appearance to a stranger like me. After all, she is in front of her… master/mistress, if I could refer both of their relationship as such.

"Then wh- you know what? It's nothing. I'll ask you later." I decided to dismiss what is it that I was going to ask. "Anyway, we need to talk. After I treat Flandre's arm." I pointed out that last statement. But I'm surprised that the maid is not feeling uneasy or something, knowing that she had just stabbed her mistress on the arm.

"There's no need. Imouto-sama is… a special case, she wo-"

Fortunately for her, I've done my homework. Directly from the source. "She's a vampire, I know. But look," I ignore the stunned and shocked expression that the maid is making. I pointed towards Flandre's arm, where the fabric that I wrap around it is getting redder and redder. "Is she healing? No. Even if I'm not familiar with these kinds of things, I can tell that something is wrong with her powers or something. And I can already tell that something is wrong with you too…"

Wow, never know that I'll be so satisfied seeing somebody making a face like the one that Sakuya-san is making right now. The expression that she is making is equivalent to a person who has had his or her whole entire lifestyle revealed to them orally. And I take back all I say about me being a bad person is socializing, I'll be the freaking worst out of them because I'll be making people make this kind of faces every now and then.

"Look, I won't get angry, because I know that I'm not in a position to be like such. It's all up to her." I gestured to the vampire who is nursing her arms right now. "But if you want to cooperate with me, please… tell me everything and I will tell you everything that you want to know."

My voice, at that last part, came out soft, almost pleading. I know I'm being a wuss, but even if I'm kind of pissed at the maid for hurting Flandre, it was some sort of accident. She was going to stab me, but Flandre jumped in the way. That is unavoidable. I can't get angry because of that, but if I were to be the one who was stabbed… that's an entirely different ending.

"Very well." The maid's reply somehow made me calmer; I calmed down and was no longer in an angered state. She still looked at me with high awareness, something that I should be doing instead of hers. It's probably because of the fact that her mistress/master has been living with a complete stranger for the past few days or so.

So we agreed to sit and talk this out. I had Flandre alongside me, explaining and also asking her to prove my tale with her perspective on things. Sakuya listened intently, almost as if she's hearing a report, it is but I'm sure it's not relevant. I started from the very beginning, from my university, to which I had to explain as a school to the maid, me being sick, and my encounter with Flandre in the alley on the way to the bath house.

She showed signs of hostility when I mentioned about the thugs and the whole situation regarding why Flandre is caught up with them, and she is even angrier at the mentioning of me being in the same bath with her. I explained, detailed and professionally, and I'm glad that Sakuya is an understanding person.

She was about to interrupt me in the midst of my speech and explanation, but I stopped her before she could. I can tell that she's not really pleased with that. Anyhow, I am nearing the end of the speech, I told her about the new clothes that I bought for Flandre, Sakuya looked a little grateful for that and after that, I also told her that her condition is weakened and that she explained about this whole Gensokyo thing and stuff. Then, I finally reached the part where I explained about her flopping down my doorway.

"…That's it." I finished, releasing a breath. I waited, awaiting whatever reply that the maid has for me. As promised, I will answer any questions that the maid asked of me, anything. But I'll try not to answer some of the personal things, even if she were to ask me such things. As I waited, Sakuya did not answer. I can't exactly tell if she's thinking for a question or she's just trying to take the whole information into her brain.

She then finally opens her mouth, asking me this particular question:

"Do you mind if I stay here for some time?"

As sudden as the question is, I reply in the shortest form of reply that I could come up with.

"Eh?"

* * *

Saturday… two days after Sakuya came to my apartment… you know, I've considered on trying to find a perfect part time job, but it seems that I could not find a suitable one for me. I tried asking some local café if they need an extra hand in helping, but none is vacant, even if they are they just don't pay at my strike zone. So right now, I am walking outside, in the middle of the summer's heat, looking for a job that hopefully will be enough to support me and my two temporary tenants that are currently staying with me.

I sighed, wiping a sweat before it could trickled down my forehead. I went pass a couple of people, desperately walking in search of a job. In Tokyo, there's a lot of place where I could work in. Places like convenient stores, cafés, some general stores, family restaurants and even shop stands. Japan is good in their economics, but still, things aren't exactly cheap here.

My target was to find a job that is near, pays well and does not require me to do a lot of physical work. That's why I'm avoiding convenient stores and general department stores, but if I have no other choice, I'll have to look deeper into it. My strike zones are cafés and small shops, since I prefer to be a waiter or the one who handles the cashier and register. I'm not that of a cook, so I won't even try to step into the kitchen.

With me having two people who are currently staying at my apartment, I'll need to find a job that really pays well. And by well I mean well. I need to find a job that pays me hourly, it must also be decent and proper. I'm not going to work in a bar, never liked those places in the first place. But I'm not saying that working in a bar isn't proper, I'm just trying to avoid public bonding places such as bars, clubs and karaoke centers.

My walk has taken me to the other side of the streets, my eyes vigilant to look for any signs of jobs that I could ask for an interview with. I stopped in my place, seeing that I can't multitask walking and searching at the same time. My eyes looked around, looking for anything that is as close to a café or something. There are a lot of cafés here, but none seemed to be looking for someone to hire. I sighed, seeing that I probably have no chance in this. But, God do exist.

As I was about to turn, I crashed into a person. Judging from the voice that the person is letting out in the form of a yelp, I can tell that the person is female. She's shorter than me, so that means that she's probably younger than me. And I wasn't kidding when I say that she's younger than me. She is a girl who appears to be in her early teens, she's probably in high school or something. Her hair is black, typical for the Japanese, and her eyes are round and doe like black. Her face looks immature for someone who appears to be in high school, and she is wearing a uniform.

From the uniform, I can say that she's working in a café or a restaurant at least. It consist of a normal waiter and waitress styled shirt, she has a vest over it and a name tag right where the shirt pocket is at. Her long hair is tied into a ponytail, allowing me to see the necklace pendant she has on her neck. Her face seemingly brightens when she saw me.

"Hello! Please come to our café, we have delicious cakes and teas! We are also looking for a part timer in case if you're willing to help." Her voice is energetic, typical for business. But the most important thing, my reply has been answered. It came in the form of this… girl. I grabbed her hands, shocking her, and my face shows the most wistful smile I ever shown.

"Where do I start?" I ask, without hesitation.

"Uh…"

Well, let's just say that my life is going to be both harder and easier at the same time starting from now on…

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! Whew, that was quicker than I expected… I need to update more these days… anyway, this is for the fourth chapter of this series. You people might notice that I'm making Sakuya a little OOC here, but don't worry, it won't really affect much of the story later on. **

**Our protagonist, a mysterious yet well-mannered fellow he is, is not perfect. He's bound to lose his cool, he can get angry and he is definitely able to cry. Things about 'men don't cry'? I call BS, my dad and I cry so much when we watched Korean drama and we're damn proud of it. **

**And just a warning, this story is not what you might think it is. This is, as I've said, not going to be like most of the OC centered fics out there in the Touhou Project archives, it will be different to. the. core. Telling you guys directly is a big no no, that's why I'm going to be a dick and not reveal anything else further.**

**So… that's it for today, please await my other works since I'll be uploading them in a couple of days maybe even next week. Jeez, I don't know, what do I know? **

**See ya, and I definitely would appreciate it if you send me some reviews on how this story could improve. Bye and good night/day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ding.

The sound of bell is like my own personal alarm. My head turned, twisting over and directing my view towards the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen, ready to serve my first customer as a waiter. The master who does all the cooking is carrying a tray filled with what a customer had just ordered, he gave me a smile, looks like he knows that it's my first day here.

"Here you go, just make sure that you give the lady a nice smile okay?" he is referring to the person who orders the food that I'll serve, and said person happened to be a woman. I glanced sideways, and I caught sight of a woman with long black hair sitting near the window. It seems that she's in a bad mood… the way she's perching her chin on her hand like that. What's even stunning is that the master knew it without even analyzing further; adults sure are awesome aren't they?

"Hm, okay." I said, agreeing with the master's suggestion. Well, I'll just think of it as doing my job as a waiter here. I know that I don'e get paid on trying to cheer up every customer that I serve, but if I can do both at the same time, why not? I carefully grab the tray, seeing that I'm used to carrying things, I have little to no difficulty in carrying a tray.

I looked at the woman who ordered the food one last time before heading there. Working as a waiter takes a lot of focus, precision, timing and also attitude. I must focus so that I don't crash to the others who are working here with me, if I were to crash then it'll ruin my rep amongst my co-workers. Precision is also key, you need to know when or what to recommend orders. This can easily be done by observing at the customer's facial expression when he or she is browsing the menu. Timing is mostly for the one who's working in the kitchen, seeing that they need to cook at a minimal time while making the food edible and well done at the same time. Of course, you can't please a customer when you have a bad attitude, that's at least common.

For about forty seconds, I'm already halfway towards the woman who orders the food that I'm carrying. But it looks like that my navigation skills needs work, I can't exactly maneuver my way as smoothly as the other waiters and waitresses who have worked here longer than me. That's to be expected, I'm new after all. This place is also interesting you see, unlike a normal café where the only stick only to one uniform, this place has two.

The one that I'm wearing right now is the formal uniform. I won't go into details but it is formal, collared shirt, black vest, neck tie, black formal shoes… it's like me working as a butler in a party. But hey, it's not like I'm complaining. I haven't seen the male's version of the informal uniform, but I have seen the women's though. The waitress that offered or suggested me the position of being a waiter was wearing one yesterday, I have to admit that they do indeed suit most of the waitresses here.

Reaching the table, I stepped forward with my right foot, bending my back so that I can place the dish and glass carefully. The woman orders a slice of chocolate cake, black forest judging from the aroma of bittersweet chocolate. As for her drink, she ordered a cold glass of sweetened tea. Acting my duty, I said, "Here you go miss, would you like to order anything else?" of course, I don't forget what the master said to me. I gave her a smile, small albeit honest.

As if to pull up a façade, her expression changed immediately when talking to me. Her bored, sullen expression did a ninety degree turn. Her lips stretched to a smile, even larger and wider than mine. To an untrained person like me, I could be easily fooled if I hadn't been observing her first. She just pulled off a perfect smile just after she was showing a really sour expression.

"No thanks, this is all that I'll have." She said to me politely, her smile not disappearing. Her eyes have seemingly brightened, lifted from the sourness and boredom that they previously hold. Her hands subtly reach away from mine, from this course of reflex, I could already tell that she doesn't want to talk or make a conversation with me.

"Okay, please call me or the other waiters around in case if you want to make another order."

"Okay."

The rest of the hour went along with me doing my job, serving food to customers and since that this is my first time working here, I don't have breaks at all. Today is Sunday, a holiday for university students like me as well as other people. I'm slowly getting the hang of what I'm supposed to do, seeing that I'm only doing repetitive things. Now this bothers me a lot, and by a lot I mean a lot. Sure, it's easy but I'm the type of person who, once bored, will get lazy when he's tasked to do things that he's always doing.

I hope that I'll be manning the register soon, if not, I'm taking my butt straight to the kitchen. I'll even do the dishes if needed. My shift started at about eight in the morning, I left Flandre and Sakuya at home saying that I'll return home late, probably even later than what I expected since I'll need to buy some groceries. But I did leave them with breakfast, Sakuya insisted on making them but I managed to convince her that there's no need for her to do so.

Time passed and now it's one thirty, it went quicker than what I expected and I had my short break since the master said that it's fine to have one. The café doesn't have a lot of workers, it's just the master, three other waiters and me as a newbie. I'm in the break room, which is also the planning room since there's this whiteboard with markers and stuffs. The café's bigger than what I expected, the break room is large and spacious, not to mention that the office is just right next to this room.

I have about twenty minutes break, which is good since I haven't had one since this morning. So here I am, enjoying a cup of tea all by myself with no one else in the room. My standard type of peace and quiet. "Haah…" I released small yet long sigh to express how relaxed I am. I don't know when my shift will end, but at least that I'm given a break to ease my mind out of all the things that has transpired around me.

Flandre… Sakuya-san… vampires… Gensokyo… if I hadn't been experiencing weird things, such as seeing Flandre having vampiric traits and the fact that she and Sakuya-san both came from another world, I won't believe a word about the supernatural. I've been a skeptic regarding things like vampires and such, but I know that evil or demons exist, it's due to my deep background of being raised in a religious household. I have a rosary in my apartment, but I just can't quite remember on where I placed it… oh well, no use in thinking now.

Looking at my phone, I notice that my break will be over in three minutes. I quickly finished my tea, placing the cup on the table. I grab my napkin and tucked it in my pants, so that I won't have to carry them while bringing food over at the same time. I stand up from my seat, and began stretching my arms and back. I'll have to resume work and since this is my first day at work, I'll have to show that I'm efficient enough. The other reason why I decided to work here is that, newly hired employees will receive their pay at the start of their first shift and since this is my first one, I'll get my pay after I'm done with my shift.

Man, the thought of getting paid and don't have to rely on mom and dad sending me money is satisfying, not to mention that I'll need all the money I have to support the two… roommates that are currently living with me. Now one might think, if they were to know my situation, why am I generous or kind enough to let strangers, not to mention the types who lives in another world, live in my house or apartment?

Well, let's just say that I know what it feels like to be in their shoes. My first time coming to Japan wasn't easy, their real estates in Japan is way different from the country where I came from. I had actually planned on living in a boarding house, along with some other people who are going to the same university as me, but the thought did not work out. The place was… 'unfortunately full', as what I would like to quote the landlady owning the place, and that leaves me with only the choice of staying in an apartment.

But I was homeless, I had nowhere to go. Contacting my parents wasn't as easy as one would think, because first, my cell top ups are low and I only brought little money with me at that time. So buying top ups was hard. And second, Japan has a rule of not speaking too loud in public. Sure, the city might be chatty but you don't see a foreigner walking across the road with his phone next to his ear, that's just silly. Needless to say, the first few days was… rough.

But help came in the form of an elderly couple. I was hanging off the alleyway of a convenience store, eating onigiri if I remembered correctly. At that time, I was still in dilemma on where would I stay, I thought that it's better to just stay in the alleyways other than to waste money on trying to get to places where they rent a room for housing. So anyway, at that moment, an elderly couple approached me, I figured that the might mistake me as a bad person but I remembered that I decided to keep quiet.

I remembered the old woman asking me how was I doing. Being polite, I replied in a same manner. The old man than came, offering me a place to stay. I was joyous, relieved and glad at the same time. I thanked them over, over and over again, saying that it means much to me. But it turns out that I was not going to live with them, they said that they own an apartment complex and that they would give me a room providing if I were to pay just like any other people living there. In short, they sort of just advertised their housing complex. That's no problem for me, it's still a miracle that I found a place to stay.

And that is how I got to where I am right now.

…

…

Yeah, I better start working now.

"Imouto-sama… are you sure that it is best to trust that man?"

Sakuya is a very loyal servant, her obedience and loyalty knows no bounds when it comes to me and my sister. Though she is mostly known to be with my sister, as in tending to her needs, she is also the one who is responsible when it comes to me. It may sound like as if I am a helpless little sister character, but I assure everyone who might think that way that I am not.

For once, I've grown. If I remember correctly, I'm already about five hundred years old. The last five years, ever since the Scarlet Devil incident, I have been learning, constantly wondering what lies outside the world that is my basement. I know that I was locked up for my own good, I know that my sister loves me and I know that I'm too dangerous for people.

That's why Onee-sama gave Sakuya her pocket watch, it was an old memento of our mother, it has the ability, when used, to manipulate time to the user's will. Of course, this won't last for forever. Speaking of the maid, aside from being loyal and honest, she is also a worrywart. I remember her warning me not to go wandering off in the basement, how silly is that?

I'm the one who's been locked in there for about five hundred years and I'm the one who fought both the shrine maiden and the witch in the basement. So I can't help but laugh at the thought. Regardless, I know that Sakuya cares, she is also strict when it comes to food.

"It's okay Sakuya… I know that I can trust Onii-san, because I know that he's different." I said with a firm voice. I trust Onii-san. I trust him more than I trust myself even. He's caring, nice and kind. He could've kicked me out when I revealed my status of being a vampire, but he didn't. And I know that he is a religious person, I can feel the presence of a rosary coming from inside the wardrobe.

"But he is still a man, surely you must have other thoughts about this." Aside from being a worrywart, Sakuya is also persistent.

"Even if he is like that, then where should we go? Sakuya, I don't even know how on earth did you managed to come here. So before we talk about Onii-sama, why don't you explain that to me first?" I said as strictly as I can. Just like what I expected, Sakuya cannot speak against an order.

She sighed in defeat. "Very well Imouto-sama…" she then proceeds to the conversation. "Before Patchouli-sama and Ojou-sama transported you to the outside world, we were caught by the Gap Youkai." My eyes instinctively widens when I heard the moniker. "She warned us that another action like that, be it for good or bad intention, we will be dealt with force. Ojou-sama was planning to send me in the next transport, but it won't work seeing that the Gap Youkai has found out. So instead, she asked the Gap Youkai to send me here through one of her many gaps to overlook on what you're doing." That's the end of her explanation.

…As I expected. Something like this is most likely the reason as to why Sakuya is sent here, to look after me. After a lot of thinking, I know that my sister is not a cruel woman. I know she loves me, she loves her family more than she loves herself. I know that very well. But, at first, I never thought that she would send Sakuya after me. I thought that she would probably send Meiling or even one of her many summons. The explanation relieved me greatly.

But Sakuya resumes. "The first few days, I attracted a lot of attention. But the Gap Youkai managed to supply me with basic knowledge of this place, the outside world about Japan the other countries out there. Though I only have basic knowledge, I managed to track you down. I saw you walking into this complex with a man and I assume that you have taken the guise of a girl to let him stay the night with you."

At that, I shouted in outrage. "You assumed what?!"

"Please don't be offended Imouto-sama, I did not assume such things!" Sakuya shouted to her defense. I calmed down, taking deep breath just like what Onii-san told me to whenever I'm anxious or stressed. "I came to a conclusion, and I remembered seeing that man earlier the day when I saw you with him walking towards this building. I thought that it was strange for a normal human to have small traces of magic in him, so I decided to investigate further. And that is how, I came to this place."

"Then why did you suddenly passed out right outside of the door?" I asked. "The doctor at the hospital said that you were possibly drunk, what were you doing?"

"I… I don't know. When I plan on knocking the door, I suddenly felt dizzy, my strength leaving the body. It's as if I just have half of my life force drained for me." I looked at Sakuya's eyes, and I can't find a single trace of lie in them. I knew that Sakuya is not the type to lie for such things, but I can't help to make sure.

"I see… but still, my opinion won't change. We don't have anywhere else to stay Sakuya, unless you know of a way to return back to Gensokyo." I paused and was no returned an answer. "I thought so…" I sighed, slumping down to the floor. my eyes gazed upwards, facing the near, white ceiling. I have never seen a ceiling this close, the ceiling at the basement is tall, I would need to fly to touch them.

"Hey Sakuya…?" my voice suddenly trailed out, unknowingly even to myself.

"Yes, Imouto-sama?"

"I… Will we ever be able to return home?" I asked a question that has been on my mind. While I am fine staying here with Onii-san, I am uncomfortable at the thought of being a helpless girl. I still have a portion of my powers, but it's only enough for me to do so much.

She is silent, unable to answer my question. But eventually, she answered. "We will return home… Ojou-sama will surely do something about this, there's no way that we won't be returning home sooner or later… I just hope that it will be soon, I left the mansion unattended and I can't trust Meiling to do the chores." She murmured the last part bitterly.

I smiled softly, knowing how much of a worrywart Sakuya is. In some aspects, Onii-san reminds me of Sakuya. He worries easily and is sometime serious. Perhaps it might be a coincidence. My eyes stare at the ceiling for what seems to be eternity, my head is all blank. If I can't get home right now… then I'll just stay here, there's nothing that Sakuya or I could do anyway.

My hand gripped down on the jacket that I'm using as a blanket, I gripped them tightly.

'_Thank you Onii-san…'_

I had just finished my job. It was… eventful and fresh. I just felt as if I had taken a new step in life. My pocket's full of cash and I'm currently on my way to a supermarket to get some groceries. Walking the evening streets of Tokyo, I had a huge smile in my face. I know that I might be creeping out some of the people that went pass me but who cares, I just got paid.

There's this feeling of satisfaction inside of me, looks like getting paid will be one of my newest and most favorite thing starting from now on. People are looking at me, but I'll say again, I don't care. I stopped at the end of the curb, damned traffic light almost ruined my happy mood. While waiting, I took the liberty to check my phone. Whoa, it's three already? Damn, that's a pretty long time. I pocketed my phone back to my pocket, and crossing the road when it's clear.

After a lot of walking, I finally reached the supermarket, the same one that I always go to whenever I needed to buy groceries. Now this is what makes Japan and the States different, though I'm not from the states, I could say that people here does not stock up as often as the people at the states do. I have friends from the US, some might have forgotten who I am, but we're still chatting through email.

I entered the supermarket, where I immediately grab a shopping basket. I went straight for the meat section, thinking that I should at least cook something special for the occasion. Hmm… sukiyaki is good, why not go with that? I went through the other sections of the supermarket, searching whatever it is that I'm going to buy. From meat to vegetables, I shop as if I'm a professional housewife, constantly comparing from quantity and quality. Still, quantity wins. And when I'm done, I went to pay for all the things that I've bought.

"Thank you for purchasing, please come again!" the clerk thanked me as I was about to leave.

With a shopping bag filled with ingredients, I can expect a feast to be happening tonight. Well, it's just the three of us. Me, Flandre and Sakuya-san. I'm sure that they'll enjoy it. My feet began taking me towards the direction of my apartment, I looked up at the sky, still seeing the sun. The day is longer here, no wonder they call Japan as 'The Land of the Rising Sun'. Morning comes fast…

Finally done with all the walking, I've reached my apartment complex. I walked up the stairs, and proceeded towards my room. I know it's not locked, so I just open the door with one hand. "I'm home." I called out, making myself known. I walked forward and slip out of my shoes without difficulty.

"Welcome home." I blinked. I looked up, surprised to see that the one who greeted me isn't Flandre. It's Sakuya-san. She greeted me with her seemingly usual stoic demeanor; her silver eyes are truly something to be marveled at. Not wanting to be accused of staring, I brought up the shopping bags. "I take it that those are tonight's dinner?"

"Yup." I said, a little too happy.

"I see… what are we having tonight?" oh, she has got to be concerned about Flandre's diet. Seeing that the girl's a vampire and all…

"Nothing too fancy, just sukiyaki." I said while walking towards the kitchen. Sakuya-san follows me. I set up the bags on the counter, placing them while releasing a sigh.

"Sukiyaki…?"

How could I forgot… she's from another dimension like world-

"Do you need assistance in making it?"

…I'm surprised that she knows what it is. Well, no use in getting surprised any longer. "Yes thank you, could you help prepare the…"

So the cooking went on, it went smoother than I expected. The maid outfit isn't just for show it seems, and Flandre was right when she said that Sakuya-san knows her way with a knife. Her cutting and chopping skills are superb. Though she has difficulty when it comes to turning on the stove, which was easily taught by her host, me. I do most of the preparation, while Sakuya-san does the cooking. It was finally my turn to cook, while Sakuya-san prepares the table.

After food was finally done, we waste no time on eating the food. I had never thought that sukiyaki would be this good, Flandre seemed to be showing the same kind of feeling as I am right now. I know that Sakuya-san enjoys it, she just doesn't show it. The sukiyaki is delicious, the combination of beef, mushrooms and vegetable all in one, cooked in a soup styled dish is definitely something that all people would enjoy. I personally like food which has soup in it, because I could savor them longer. But hey, anything will do as long as they're edible.

Our early dinner is done, and an hour had passed from all the cooking and eating. I collected all the bowls and plates, as well as the eating utensils, to clean them in the sink. Sakuya-san approached me. "Let me help." She said kindly.

"Ah, there's no need. Let me do the dishes, you helped me with cooking before so there's no need for you to help me again." I said, not wanting to trouble her. I'd be a very bad host if I let my guest do the dishes, Sakuya-san had insisted that she did the cooking earlier. I'm fine with that, but to do the dishes too? Not so much. So after getting all the dishes, I brought them to the sink.

While I'm enjoying my time cleaning the dishes, Sakuya-san and Flandre are over by the TV. They're watching that magical girl thinginabob. I hummed a tune, being a good mood does that to me sometime. I washed the final dish, rinsing it off and drying it with a dry towel. I'm done, all that's left is to take a bath. But it's still early, it's four. I usually take baths at around five or six, so like any other man out there with nothing to do; I hit the veranda to smoke.

Sliding open the veranda door, I perched my head over my arms while I rest my body on the railing. I don't have a good view over here but it's still enough to calm my nerves down whenever I needed to smoke. I pulled out a stick of cigarette from my pants pocket, I grab my lighter from the other pocket and began to flick it so that it could produce flames. As the flames lit the tip of the cigar, I waste no time in taking a deep drag of smoke before releasing them.

As I smoke, I set my view on the sky above. The sky is now a beautiful orange and purple color. I could stare at the sky all day and night, if not for the fact that I'm usually busy with doing projects given to me from campus. Thankfully, I haven't been getting much of those lately. As I smoke, my phone rings. I placed my cigar on the railing, hoping that it would not fall while I'm talking with whoever it is that is calling me.

I take my phone out from my pocket and without seeing the caller's ID, I answer it. "Hello?"

"_Hello honey, it's me your mother."_

"Mom?"

"_Yes, your mother. How are you doing on getting a job, did you get one yet?"_

"Yeah, I got it yesterday. The job's fairly simple, a waiter at a café. It pays well and it's not too far from here."

"_Ah, good, good. Your father should've sent you your monthly allowances by tomorrow. He's in Beijing and was in a tight schedule until tonight."_

"It's fine." I paused, not knowing what to say. "Hey uh… mom, what are your thoughts on me bringing home someone?"

"_Ooh? What's this? You're bringing home girls to your room already?"_

"No! It's just and if, a huge if. If I were to bring someone, not necessarily a girl, what should I do? And I'm talking about the type of person who doesn't have a place to stay."

"_Are you bringing home homeless people with you?"_

"No- argh! Just answer it mom."

"_Just kidding with you sweetie. Now, about bringing home this someone… are you really sure that her or she is really homeless?"_

"Well, no… she has a family."

"_I knew it! You are bringing a girl home!"_

"…Dangit mom, please answer, and be serious."

"_Hehehe. So, if she have a family, why not return her home?"_

Now I'm not sure if I could answer that. "Uh… she has a difficult relationship with her family, it's a very personal matter and I don't really want to make her uncomfortable by asking her a lot of questions."

"_Nonsense, a family is a family, son. No matter how difficult their situation is, they will always worry for each other's safety. For now, just let her stay with you. Talk to her whenever she wants to talk to you and comfort her whenever she needs it. Just don't take it too far~."_

"Mom!"

"_Sorry sweetie, you're just like your father. Getting embarrassed so quickly… I'll just hope that my grandchildren do not inherit that kind of trait."_

"Urgh… thank you mom, good bye."

"_Ufufufu. See you too honey."_

I closed the phone, not wanting to hear my mother's teasing anymore. I sighed, before resuming my smoking a little later. Minutes passed, and now I'm done to one stick. I've decided that it's time to take a bath, meaning that I'll have to go to the public bath in order to bathe. Throwing off the rest of the remaining cigar to a trashcan, I went inside the apartment again to get my things for my bathe.

"Flandre, have you taken a bath?" I asked the girl who is intently watching the magical girl show.

"No, me and Sakuya were planning to go right after the show's finished. Whoa! Go Ruby-chan!" look at her, acting just like a small girl. It's cute. But it's looks like Flandre isn't the only one who's interested in the show. It's quite amusing, seeing a person as old, physically and maybe mentally too, as Sakuya-san to be interesting in this kind of trend. Maybe they don't have TV in this Gensokyo place.

"Okay then, I'll be going to the baths now. You remember the way to the baths right?" I asked while getting my things ready. My towels, dipper, and extra clothes.

"Yup." She answered, still glued to the screen.

"Okay, go with Sakuya-san when you're done watching the show. Don't take too long now." I said with my head peeking out of the door.

"Okay, bye Onii-san."

I closed the door, before going to the baths.

"Ah… public baths are so relaxing…" especially when you're alone. The male section of the baths is usually empty. Though it could get quite crowded sometimes. I personally like it when I'm bathing alone, the thought of taking a bath while having people, regardless of gender, around seems uncomfortable to me. I remember having my first bath in Japan, not a pretty memory that one.

I need to be careful on not to stay too long in the baths, getting wrinkles isn't something I'm looking forward to. So, back to some thinking. I know that I could be a worrywart, but the thought of having two girls, one is a vampire and another one is a maid who happens to be skilled with a knife, isn't as comfortable as it sounds like. I know that Flandre isn't the type of person, or vampire, to… she's just not a bad person, and the same can be said for Sakuya-san. I know why Sakuya-san attacked me, she was worried about her mistress's/master's safety. I could understand that.

Now, back to the source of my thinking: Getting Flandre and Sakuya-san back to where they come from. It would be easier, and I mean easier, if this Gensokyo place can be reached by plane. But I have this big hunch that not even Bear Grylls himself can walk there without surviving the first few days from trying to find wherever this Gensokyo is. But seriously, awesome guy that one… anyway, if Flandre or Sakuya-san can't do anything, then what can I, a powerless human being with no real knowledge of the supernatural, do?

I can't just stumble upon Gensokyo, bringing my baton and starting to beat the hell out of people to get some rep, right? That would be a very silly thing to do. I don't really have an idea as to where I'm going or have to start in order to find whereabouts of Gensokyo. I just had this gut feeling that finding Gensokyo will be harder than finding the lost city of Atlantis. Or maybe they are related to each other?

Hah, that'll be silly. Vampires living in water? They'll die.

There's no use in thinking about it further, really. I can't help, and that's that. All I can do is just provide the two with shelter and food. But one thing that has been bugging me… why? Why am I so… kind to let these strange and unique people live in my house? I don't think that I can answer that question on my own, after all, I'm pretty useless when it involves myself. Even my mom said that to me, yup. She told her own son that he's a useless little puppy without its master when alone. Says the woman who's currently running on hospital food…

Anyway, I better head back home. I think that I have enough bath today.

A fresh morning in Tokyo, Japan. The air smells fresh, the summer's gentle breeze is warm and it's a moment of heaven before suffering in the day. People who live in houses could just play around in their baths or eat watermelon. I could too, but I'm not looking forward to get sticky messiness all over my face. But the bath part seems reasonable…

I've done a lot of thinking, and I thought that going to the pool is a very great idea. But I have classes today, and I'm not going to skip them. Looks like that I'll have to make plans for upcoming holidays… summer break is just around the corner after all. As a person who takes time in his studies, I really appreciate it whenever I get the time to review my lessons. But as a human being, I need motivation and entertainment. You put a guy inside a well and he'll start talking to himself, something that I don't want to turn out to be.

So it is decided. This Saturday, in the morning, the pool.

* * *

**The next day…**

* * *

"I'll be going now. I'll leave the cleaning to you Sakuya-san."

"Goodbye Onii-san!" the little bundle of joy that is Flandre slammed me from the front, hugging my waist while smiling. I smiled back in reply, ruffling the girl's hair. "Let's all eat together for tonight, okay?"

"We will, it's my apartment after all." I joked. "Now, I'll be leaving for real. Bye bye."

"Bye!" I closed the door, leaving for campus.

I went through my daily routine of passing streets, and crossing the roads. I reached my campus, and I was not late. I'm really glad that I wasn't. So the lesson started, we're studying economics. One of my favorite subjects. I wasted no time in taking notes, and eventually, class ends.

"Okay class, make sure that you submit your project in written format, we will have it done by next week."

Just like that, the bells ring. I stood from my seat, packing up my things. I was planning on return home quicker than before, and I need to go to my part time. I have a night shift, so I have the rest of the evening all to myself. The books that I'm carrying were packed right away, I placed them swiftly and smoothly into my bag.

Campus is the same as always. Listening to lectures, return home when you're done and you're basically for the rest of the day. There are some who needs to take extra classes, but I'm not those people so I've got nothing to worry about. I'm more concerned on how will I continue to live with two extra people at my apartment. My rent is due at next week, and the elderly couple who are nice enough to provide me with a place to stay have retired. Their son is the one who manages the business for them. From personal experience, the guy is a straight up ass. I know how he looks at people, especially women.

If he found out that I have two girls living in my room, I'm afraid that he might do something me or especially to them. Even if one of them is a vampire and another one is a fighter maid, I'm still worried. Well, looks like I have things to worry more later. I exit my class, walking the hallways where uni students are chatting or just walking around to return home or attending other classes. I only have three lectures today, and I'm done with them all. It's one O'clock, and I've entrusted lunch to Sakuya-san. I have my work at two, and I'll be finishing it until six. A busy day, yet I like it. It makes me feel like a responsible person.

I return home, passing the streets and crossing roads. I eventually reached the front of my apartment complex. But as soon as I stepped in, I groaned inwardly, seeing that I've forgotten my watch in my locker. Well, I'm not going to go back to campus just to get a watch. I'm going to campus tomorrow anyway, so there's no need to really take it now. I walked up the stairs, approaching my apartment door. I knocked, before letting myself in.

"I'm ho- whoa! Sorry!" My body instinctively turned and faced the opposite side, my face red flushed from the scene that I just saw upon entering my room. I just saw Sakuya-san changing her clothes, she was just in her underwear. I should've wait for a reply when knocking, now I'm going to really get it! I closed my eyes, awaiting something painful. But it never came.

"Ah, welcome home." Was the only thing I heard along with the rustling of clothes. "I've made lunch for the both of us. Imouto-sama has eaten hers while you are away, and she is now taking her daily nap." Daily nap? She's a vampire after all, so it can't be helped.

"I…uh, see. Ahem, then, are you… finished changing?" my voice came out like a squeak, so uncool of me.

"Yes, I'm done." I sighed in relief when hearing her reply. I turned around to see a fully dressed Sakuya-san in her maid outfit. I'm not bothered or anything but isn't she getting hot while wearing that? Even if the skirt of the uniform is quite short, I can tell that it's stuffy. But she's not sweating or anything, maybe it's because she's used to this kind of thing already.

I walked over to her, placing my bag near my wardrobe. I walked to the table where a plate of eggs and bacon is ready for me to eat. I'm not complaining, but at least we'll still have ingredients for tonight. I grabbed the spoon and fork, before eating the food. It's normal, because it's instant food. I finished it in minutes, not bothering to place the dish on the sink or even grabbing a glass of water to drink.

I opened my phone, looking if I had some incoming e-mails from my dad or something. I see none, so that means that dad hasn't sent me my allowance yet. It's fine actually, maybe he's busy or something with his business in Beijing. I sighed. I really want to sleep, but I'm too bored to sleep. As I was just about to stand from my seat, Sakuya-san sits down on the seat opposite to mine.

"Do you have time to talk?" I blinked, did I just heard right? Sakuya-san wants to talk to me. She bears a serious expression, but I can sense the hint of concern in them quite well. Judging from the way that this is probably going, I'll say that she's going to either talk about Flandre or about herself.

"Yes, I still have time before work." I nodded.

"Thank you." She thanked me. "But before we speak, I would like to thank you for letting Imouto-sama stay with you after all this time. As a maid, I may not be in the right position to thank you but please, do try to understand."

I felt very awkward and embarrassed at that point. My face visibly flushed, something that I desperately hide with a cough. "Don't mention it… it's the right thing to do. I just can't leave a helpless person now can I?" actually, I can. But that would be the last thing I'll say in front of her.

"I see…" she smiled, something that made my heart race just by seeing her slightest twitch of lips. "You really are a nice person, Imouto-sama was right." I felt all soft and fuzzy inside, almost like a teenager in love. I know that I'm not a teenager, but I can't say anything about the latter part.

"No, not really…" I need to change the topic before I embarrass myself further… "Eh… what were you going to say?"

"Ah, right." she seemed to have remembered. "The reason I am here is because of Imouto-sama's big sister."

I'm pretty surprised to hear that. Didn't Flandre say that her sister sent her out here? It was about some family things, something that I try very hard to avoid talking about. "But… isn't Flandre here because of her sister…?"

"Indeed it is so. But Milady sent her sister for the little sister's own good. She wants her to control of her power so that she would stop hurting herself and others. If you have known that Imouto-sama is a vampire, then you must know that she can't quite control her powers, right?" Sakuya-san asked me.

"No, I haven't heard that part of the information before. All I know is that Flandre is here because her sister sent her here due to some… issues, I guess…?" I said out lamely. "I did not really ask much because I don't really want to pry or anything."

"Hm… I see, that is a very appropriate reason." She looked pleased. "But now that you know this far, I guess there's no wrong in telling everything…"

From that point onwards, Sakuya-san began telling me about Flandre, her sister, Gensokyo, the Scarlet Devil Mansion and its residence. And also, about a particular vampire called Remilia Scarlet. She is Flandre's sister, the one who sent here. I was fairly surprised to hear that she sent her own little sister out of good will. To be honest, I'm glad to know that it is out of good will. Which means that both sisters will not have anything to hate on each other.

But what I find very disturbing is about… Flandre. As Sakuya-san begins to explain further, I begin to learn more and more about Flandre. About why she is locked up in a basement, about her destructive powers, about why she's unstable when it comes to her powers… I really, really, find it disturbing to know that a little girl, vampire or not, just like Flandre is able to make me explode just by grabbing air.

I would be lying if I were to deny my fears. But Sakuya-san knows that it can't be helped. All humans have their fears, even her. Though not much is shared about her person, she did share some useful information. She is a human, she has worked for almost her entire life in the mansion, she loves to do house chores and she has the power to stop time. I was about to scoff at that last part, but she somehow convince me without doing anything at all.

After the talk is finished, I leave for my work. I return later at about seven. I ate dinner along with Flandre and Sakuya-san, just like how I promised the vampire. The dinner was eventful, the entire thing happened while Flandre is explaining how much she enjoys watching the anime that she always watches on TV. After we finished dinner, we cleaned up. It's too late to take a bath, so I decided to take sleep directly. I brushed my teeth in the sink, and when I'm done, we all turn to bed.

It's quite amusing if I were to describe the sleeping arrangement. Basically, the girls get to sleep on the futon, since I only have two. I bought an extra one and decided to lend it to Sakuya-san. She insisted at first, but accepted it anyway. So our sleeping arrangement is like a the kanji for 'River' or '川'. Sakuya-san and I are at the sides, while Flandre is in the middle. Since my room is quite spacious, there are spaces enough for all of us to have appropriate distance.

But as I was just about to sleep and close my eyes, I find myself unable to do so. I can't sleep without all the things that I've learned and heard from Sakuya-san.

I don't know, am I afraid of Flandre?

No… I'm just… I don't even know what I'm feeling…

Eventually, sleep gets to me and I'm out like a light.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, nothing much happened here except for some explanation on how did Sakuya managed to get into the human world. I was expecting this to turn out longer but looks like my expectations were just too high. Well, we will see if the next chapter is better or not. The next chapter will probably take a longer time to update, I will need to do my research for the story and all that. I can't afford to give you all fake facts now can I?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and have a nice day/night!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Onii-san… can I talk to you?"

As soon as those words left Flandre's lips, I could feel Sakuya-san's digging stare right at the back of my head. I refrain myself from looking back, as it would only confirm my uneasiness to the maid. I blinked, getting a feeling that this has happened before. I placed the book that I was reading back on the table top as I focused my attention to the little vampire.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, my voice gruff from the coffee that I just drank. I was enjoying the rest of my day from campus. I returned home from campus not too long ago, about ten or fifteen minutes give or take. But back to Flandre, this must be the first time she had ever want to talk with me.

"Um… I…" she pokes the tip of her index finger together, her eyes finding the floor attractive. Okay, this got my attention. Flandre acting shy? Well, her first time coming here is excluded, but now? This must be serious if not important. She finally looks at me in the eye, a small blush on her face. "I need to talk with you in private."

"Sure…?" I'm not sure on how I should respond to that, so I'll go along with it for now. I walked to the balcony, Flandre follows me since she wants to talk to me in private. I don't get it. Why would she want to talk in private? Isn't it fine? Sakuya-san is her maid after all, so there's nothing wrong in talking in front of her, right? I opened the sliding glass door, Flandre enters and closed the door behind her.

I crossed my arms, waiting for the girl to talk. "So, what is it?" I asked as patiently as I can.

"Eh… it's kind of embarrassing…" she scratched her head while looking down at the same time. Now this confirms the point where she is shy. I have never seen Flandre acting like this before, so maybe this will be quite amusing to watch.

I smiled, waving her worries off. "It's fine, after all, it's just the both of us right? Sakuya-san isn't here to hear us talk, so tell me, what is it?" I try to be as persuasive as I can, trying to get her to talk about whatever it is that has been on her mind. While I do know delicacy, but it is Flandre who wants to talk to me. So I see no wrong if I were to question her.

"It's because that I need to talk to you that makes it embarrassing…" she muttered, still avoiding my face.

"It's fine, just tell me and I'll listen and help in any way I can." I assured her.

She looks convinced. She takes in a deep breath of air, finally making eye contact with me. I don't know what fired her up to make her stare at me like that, but whatever it is, it looks like it finally made her want to speak to me. "O-Onii-san, you know that vampires drink blood right?"

I nod in affirmative. "Yes, I do. What are you trying to say here?"

"Y-You see, I haven't had enough blood lately. And for a vampire, that's the same as not eating for three days." She explained. "So… what I need to tell you is that…" I unconsciously leaned in closer, wanting to hear what is it that she wants to say. "Can I please have some of your blood!"

…

"Sure."

"Eh?"

I smiled, laughing lightly. "Sure, I mean I know that it'll be like this anyway." I ruffled the blonde's hair, patting it before taking my arms off from her head. "Getting blood packs from the hospital can be expensive, it will cost me a lot. And not to mention, it will be suspicious if I were to purchase them monthly or weekly."

Flandre looks at me with confused eyes. I smiled faintly, patting her head once more. "What I'm saying is this, if you're fine with my blood, then you may drink from… me…" I scrunched my face up in discomfort. Somehow, that statement came out wrong. Shaking my head, I banish any unnecessary thoughts. "Well anyway, just tell me when you will need to drink then I'll give the okay." I gave her both thumbs up.

Flandre did not react, she is still frozen, staring at me with her eyes wide. Soon later, I noticed the drop of tear coming out from her eyes. I began to get concerned. "What's the matter?"

"No… the-there's nothing wrong… it's just…" she wipes her eyes, ridding it dry from tears. She gave me one of her brightest smile before hugging me in my abdomen. "Thank you Onii-san… you're the nicest person I know…" she buries her head deeper to my stomach, an act that I'm not used to.

The action surprises me. "Y-Yeah… thank you." Stuck with a pause of awkwardness, I slowly hug the vampire back, wrapping my arms around her small and petite figure. This lasted longer than what I expected, maybe I should let go now. I let go, and Flandre lets go too. She, to my confusion, leans in closer to me. She is using her feet to tip her height so that she could reach my face, I tried to leaned back, but Flandre have her arms placed on my shoulders to prevent me from pulling back.

"Flandre… what are you-" my words died in my mouth. It was at that moment where I felt very vulnerable. This is the second time that Flandre had ever drunk my blood from my neck. I feel the quick and painful sensation enveloping my neck. It's not only my neck, the pain spread to my body, almost paralyzing me in pain. This is actually longer than the first time she drinks from me. The first time was quick, similar to getting an injection from a thick needle.

I can't even scream, it looks like she's taking in more than what she took from me the last time. Soon later, she slowly brought her fangs out from my neck, leaving two identical circle wound that would definitely be a pain to hide. My body felt weak instantly, I could pass out here and then, but I didn't. I felt weak, but somehow my body is forcing itself to operate and stay conscious. Then I flinched, feel a cold and wet sensation on my neck, or the part where I was bitten to be exact.

Flandre, using her expectedly soft and small tongue, licks my wound as if she's trying to clean it. Believe it or not, it's actually working. I could feel the pain slowly subsiding. Slowly later, I realized that I'm no longer paralyzed, I got control over my body back again. Flandre pulled back from me, she has the tip of her fingers touching her lips. Then she sensually licked her supple and small, rosy lips.

My breathing is getting hitched, almost as if I'm tempted by the mere sight of Flandre licking her lips. I don't know if this is a vampire thing or not, but what I know is that it's not natural. I mean come on, I am a straight male. I am attracted to females just like any other straight females are attracted to male. I do, however, have standards.

While Flandre is the perfect example of a… deceiving look, and if I were to say it as any other rational human, her physical looks are what that matters to people that are attracted to her. But… am I attracted to her?

…

Eh? W-wait… this can't be right? I can't be a sick… pedophile… right? I don't even know myself. It seems that the whole conversation that I had with Sakuya-san two days ago is still inside my head – no – how could it not be inside my head? I kept thinking, not because I want but it's because I can't help it, thinking about what will happen if Flandre were to… snap emotionally. Would her powers go on a massive overload and started to destroy half of the world's population just like in any other shounen manga out there?

Would she be able to return then, if she were to have her powers back? Most likely. Magic is considered a taboo in societies today. It is the same as learning things that you are not supposed to learn in the first place. I don't really know about magic and all, but what I can say is that it's better for me to not get involved with dangerous things like that. That is why there is another alternative, if not suitable, replacement for magic.

Science.

It's amazing, right? Science…

"What's wrong Onii-san? Did it hurt…?"

I was snapped immediately out of my thoughts. "No, it didn't hurt. At least not that much." With my hands still wrapped around her hips, I smiled awkwardly at her. "It's painful, but not so much later on. It would be better if you would tell me when you are going to bite. You know, so that I can prepare myself and all that?"

I received a girlish giggle for a reply. I can feel a pair of small, smooth and slender arms wrapped around my neck. "Hihihi… Okay Onii-san." She gave me her reply.

It soon came to me that we are in a rather… intimate position. I let go of her hips, keeping my hands to myself. Fake sniffing, I directed the conversation elsewhere. "Brr… it's getting chilly tonight. Better head in."

"But it's summer, and it's not that cold."

"Haha… let's go inside anyway."

* * *

"Uh…Hm…?"

"Ex… me…"

"Hm…? Sa-Sakuya-san?"

I woke up, my eyes shaking and strangely sleepy. The first thing that came to view are a pair of beautiful grey, exotic eyes. I have never knew someone with such eyes before. I did what I would consider as 'half asleep'. My hands reached up for the pair of beautiful eyes, then only to find that I'm holding onto something soft. Something… that I have never touched in my whole entire life.

I started to analyze whatever it is that I'm grabbing to by grabbing it, feeling its texture. Huh… it's soft, and quite angular too. Then my eyes snapped open, I saw Sakuya-san with an expression that I have never seen in her face before. Annoyance and irritation. I jumped to my feet, startled. "Gaah!" I stood shocked. However, I am still clueless at whatever it is that I have done. I was going to open my mouth but Sakuya san's raised hand stopped me.

"Excuse me. There is someone outside of the door." Her finger pointed at the door's direction. As soon as my eyes landed on the door, I could hear knocking sound from outside. "I haven't seen who the person is. Thinking that it is wise to do so." she finished.

"Uh… I see…" I walked over to the door, taking my time on using the peeping hole to see whoever it is that is outside the door. My eyes went wide. It seems that my greatest worry has come true. Outside is a middle aged man, maybe older. He is big, but not enough to be called macho, and has the face of an old, desperate fellow who gets paid by charging more than what he's supposed to. This is my landlord, my… greatest trouble if one could say.

This apartment, due to it being a housing unit for university students like me, forbids having roommates. Be it your own family member, you cannot have more than one people staying here. I gulped down hard. Nevertheless, I could not afford on staying here like a stupid person. I need to think of a way so that Sakuya-san and Flandre won't get find.

I made a come here gesture to Sakuya-san, she walks over to me. I whispered in her ears, "Sakuya-san, please go and hide somewhere. My landlord doesn't allow people other than the tenants to live in this apartment. So I need you and Flandre to escape from the window and hide."

She understood the seriousness of the situation. She gave me a brief but all understanding nod, and she picks the sleeping vampire up so that she could hide somewhere outside. After the coast is all clear, and I had everything cleaned up, I finally opened the door. The door swings open. "Yes, how may I help yo-"

"Surprise inspection." The man rudely stomped his way into the room, as if he's the owner. Oh wait, he is the owner. I let the man do what it is that he needs to do. He began checking my room, my kitchen and when it comes to my balcony I become more nervous. He opened the sliding door, and began checking. Shortly later, he came back inside and slides the door close. I made a mental relief, seeing that Sakuya-san and Flandre had somehow managed to hide.

The landlord walks over to me. He narrowed his eye at me, something that a person would do to a suspicious person. "Hm… I can tell that something is off here. I'll be coming again." He said finally, before leaving through the door and harshly closing it. I released the sigh that I have been holding back. At the same time, Sakuya-san remerges from the balcony while carrying the still asleep Flandre.

"Is it okay now…?" I heard Sakuya-san ask. I reply to her with a nod. She placed Flandre down on the futon again, letting the girl sleep in peace.

I slumped down to my chair. We are safe but only for now. I don't know when the landlord will return, and when he do, maybe I won't be as lucky as I am. My eyes travelled to the clock in the room, I shoot up straight to my feet. "Dang! I'm going to be late!" I run erratically to my dresser. I pulled out some spare clothes and my bag with me. I slip my wallet into my pockets, and finally placing the spare clothes inside my bag.

"I need to go now Sakuya-san, please, take care of Flandre." I reached for the door, opening it.

"Yes, have a good time at work." She waves at me. I closed the door, leaving for my work.

* * *

**Somewhere…**

* * *

"Patche, have you find their locations?"

"Hm… it's not that easy Remi. Their magic signature are very faint, this must be one of the effect of going to the outside world… I will need more time before I could find their exact position." A voice replied to the first one, both are female, but a little bit sickly.

"Then see to it." The first voice said out uncaringly.

"Remi…?" the other woman asked. "Why don't you just ask the gap Youkai for help?"

A sound of rustling could be heard, and clinking of glass is audible. Then followed by a pouring sound of water. Before, another clink. Then, for the next seven seconds comes silence, everything, except for the ambience of dread and night.

"Do please continue on doing your job Patche, I will return to my chambers."

The sound of soft footsteps rung through the echoey room, then the opening of doors could be heard, before the closing. The lone woman who is left alone in the room sighed.

"Haah… When will you grow up Remi?" sometimes, she needs to learn how to say no…

* * *

"Onii-san where are we?"

"We're at the mall Flandre. You've asked me seven times already."

Tokyo truly is a magnificent place. The place really lives up to the name 'The most technologically advanced city in the world.'. I don't know about other people, but I personally think that they should also add 'The most crowded city in the world.'. I mean, seriously, I was planning to enjoy my free time with Flandre and Sakuya-san, and the place where we are going is so darn crowded.

I can feel a presence coming close to me. I turned around, seeing Sakuya-san in a rather different attire. "How… How do I look?" she came out of the dressing room to fit on the clothes that she picked. My face heats up the moment I saw her. Before, she was dressed in a maid uniform, which gives us unnecessary attention from the passerby. Now, she is dressed more casually.

The white blouse that she wears matches the black skirt that she is wearing. She is still wearing her shoes. She now looks more like a casual teenager instead of a hardworking maid. She looks beautiful, now if only I could say that without telling her at the same time…

"Beautiful."

…Damn subconscious.

I panicked, worried that I might offend her in a way. But she giggled, something that I haven't heard from her. I could feel my face heating up even more so the more I hear her laugh. I hide my crimson face by covering them with one of my hand, since my other one is too busy carrying bags from previous shopping.

"Thank you…" I heard her say. My face heats up further. I swear if it wasn't for my tanned complexion, I would be a walking tomato right now.

Eventually, my 'moment of honesty' has subsided. I brought my hand away from my face, giving the silver haired woman a smile. "Don't mention it." I coughed, before I embarrass myself further. "Anyway, it's time for dinner. I suggest eating in a restaurant." I suggested of her.

"Hm… anywhere you want to." she shrugged, agreeing.

"Okay." I focused my attention to the chibi vampire that is accompanying us. "Flandre, we're going to eat out tonight. Say, where do you want to eat?" I asked.

I swear I saw stars in her eyes. She latched on to me, gripping my torso with her strong arms. I nearly fell at that point, but somehow managed to maintain equilibrium. "Ooh! Ooh! I saw this restaurant thingy place on the TV. It's very cool! They have chicken, they have rice, they have wine, they have steak…" she goes on and on with her list of food.

I can't help but laugh. I placed the shopping bags down in order to lift the girl up in the air. "Yeah, yeah. We'll eat there. I know the place." She's referring to a newly opened restaurant. The food's delicious and they're having discounts. So why not? The blonde haired vampire giggled happily in my arms. She then climbed on my back, sitting on my shoulders. "Whoa, not too sudden now."

Sakuya-san giggled, seeing the scene must have amuses her. She walked next to me, gripping my free hand. Of course, this sudden action shocked me. I stammered, my face red. "S-Sakuya-san!" was all that I could utter.

"It's fine. I rarely have time to spend like this, so why not right?" I can't believe that a mere smile could make my heart beat faster than a speaker in a disco.

"Yeah…" I soon began to feel the feeling of embarrassment being washed away, replaced by a feeling of content. A small, transient smile formed on my face. "Why not?"

We both laughed, accompanied by Flandre's constant questioning. The night has never been so satisfying, for me at least. It was at that moment where I felt my second form of happiness. The first is to see my sick mother at home. And now, I am happy because I get to spend my time with two, unordinary, yet kind people. I wish for this moment to never end, I just wish that we three could just walk around like this until forever…

But even I know that it's impossible.

* * *

**A few days later…**

* * *

"Yaawn… good morning." I greeted the silver haired maid who is already awake and cleaning. She flashed me a smile, to which I returned sleepily. I stand from my futon, carefully seeing that Flandre is still asleep before me.

Sakuya-san walked up to me, planted a good morning kiss on my cheeks. "Wash your face sleepy head, you look like pin cushion." She giggled at the sight of my hair, and I must admit, I do look silly.

My lips stretched into a small smirk. "Kyaaa!" a small shriek emanated from the usually stoic maid. I pulled her close to me, with my hands on her hips. I closed the distance between our face, our nose merely touching a few centimeters away. Due to her being at an advantage in height, I might look kind of lame like this.

"Now, now… since when did we start greeting each other with a morning kiss, hum?" I nuzzled my nose upon hers, this is what people would call an eskimo kiss. Her face flushed, something that I never see her making. It brought happiness to my heart knowing that she could blush. We look like a pathetic couple in love I bet.

Seeing her timid and shy side made me unable to restrain myself. I tip toed, planting a kiss on her forehead. I got a really, really nice reaction from her. Something that I will treasure until the day I die. "Just kidding, I was the one who caused us to end up like this didn't I?" I asked her, receiving a silent not in response. My teasing smirk shifted into a small, peculiar smile. I remembered what had happened three days ago…

_Flashback_

"_Uwaah... I guess it's time for sleep…" after the shopping trip before, there is no way in hell that my body isn't tired. I just finished work, quite early, took a bath and what's better than to finish my day with a good night sleep. Besides, it's already ten and Flandre's asleep. _

_All that's left is Sakuya-san. She is still awake, currently having her time alone on the balcony. I could see her figure from here, her silver hair and tall yet lithe form. She makes a great contrast between the night sky and the moon, causing the sight to trap me in awe and beauty. My feeling for sleep is gone. Like, bam. _

_I had the urge to walk over to her and talk, but I don't know what to talk about. I'm sure, in all ways, that she is worried about the wellbeing of her mistress back home. Even if said mistress is the one who sent her maid and little sister, I could still tell that Sakuya-san loves her dearly._

_I'm jealous. So jealous. This Remilia Scarlet, to have such a wonderful maid and little sister… my life isn't gifted with both, but I am still content with me and parents. But the feeling of jealousy is too much. I don't know if they were enchanted by my own personal feelings, or if I'm just wishing to have people like Sakuya-san in my life. _

_I cannot think. My body does all. I stood from my bed, walking towards the lonely maid. The sliding of door caused her to focus her attention to me. Despite that, she never did turn her head and faced me. I can feel that it's getting colder tonight, as the gentle summer breeze swept by the both of us. I see her short, precious hair billow lightly, I had the urge to tap her shoulders right here and there._

_But I settled for a conversation. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, my voice questioning._

"_Hm… I'm fine." She finally turns to face me. I could see the redness in her eyes, and the moist on her cheeks. She had been crying. I felt a huge pang in my heart, knowing that I never noticed her like this. "It's okay, I'll be going to sleep later."_

_I could just go along and went back to sleep, but my conviction of being with her remains firm. I stepped forward, stepping closer to her. "No. You're not okay." I said firmly. At my tone, she looked down, avoiding my gaze. "Tell me, did I do something to upset you or did you not enjoy the-"_

_Her words cut me short. "No! I would never…" she burst out, before quieting down. She stood unspeaking, for a minute while. As the gentleness of night was graced upon us, I took the opportunity to do one large step that I have ever made in my whole life. _

"_Sakuya-san. Please, tell me." I gripped her shoulders, my eyes forcing her to maintain eye contact with me. Though I might be forcing her, I can't help but want to. I want to help her, this fragile girl who hides her true self underneath a stoic mask. _

_We stood motionless. It was only the three of us. Me, Sakuya-san and the moon. And also Flandre who is sleeping if that counts. Regardless, I still want to know why she is crying. As if to prove my worry, she latched on to me, crying. I was shocked. I never really expected her to cry like this. I did what I should do, I stroke her hair gently, letting her bawl on to my shoulder. It feels… awkward, since she is technically taller than me. _

"_Shh… it's fine, I'll be here until you feel better." I remain true to my words. Minutes passed, and Sakuya-san has finally stopped crying. I only hear the constant sound of her sniffing. My head is running miles. What should I do next? What should I say? Yeah, I'm in trouble of not knowing what to do next. We did not speak. Our bodies touching, due to me hugging her. I have never hold a girl like this before in my life. This is my first time. Something tells me that this is Sakuya-san's first time to be held like this._

"_Should we go inside… it's cold you know." I tried saying. But her hands stopped me. I was shocked. Astonished. Surprised. Think of any other synonyms out there but I will still be shocked. Sakuya-san hugged me, preventing me from moving. She's hugging me tight, she won't let go. _

"_No… wait, a little longer…" I heard her murmur. _

_I smiled, returning her hug. I felt a sense of pride at that very moment. It feels as if I could climb Mount Everest from bottom to top with ease. I know what I had chosen. I'm not dumb enough to not know that consequences of the action that I just took. There will be a time where Sakuya-san and Flandre will depart from my life. But as long as they're here, I want to make beautiful memories with them. _

"_I… Thank you…" I heard her say._

"_Why…?"_

_She looked down, a tearful smile adorning her face. "I have never met someone so nice to me before in my life, aside from Ojou-sama that is." there it is again, the comparison between her mistress. "But… with you… it's different." She suddenly said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Her smile shifted into a gentle one. "Thank you, for giving me this chance in life."_

_I can't… I can't… I don't even know what to say. I simply hugged her tighter, burying myself into her neck. She don't mind, and is seem to be enjoying it too. "Silly maid… you should be thanking your mistress instead…" I meant no humor. After all, it was her mistress who sent her here. _

_She giggled upon hearing my comment. "I guess I should…" I regret saying that. "But that doesn't matter. Ojou-sama might have done her part to let me meet a person such as you…" she pulled her face away, allowing me full view of her beautiful and breathtaking smile. "But I'm sure that you're here because you're here."_

_I laughed. "I'm here because I'm here?" I joked._

_She giggled before pinching me on the cheeks. "Silly, don't say anything." She leaned in closer, pressing her lips against my forehead. "There, a return for what you did to me before."_

_I looked up to the star filled sky, letting my eyes reflecting an expression of joy. "Thank you…" I muttered. If this is God's doing, then I'm very thankful. If this is my own doing, then I'm one hell of a man._

_Flashback ends_

My mind slowly drifted away, before I was awaken by a slight painful sensation on my forehead. "Ow…" I frowned, feeling a stinging feeling. I looked up, seeing my girlfriend's pouting face. "What did I do?"

"You're remembering something embarrassing." She stated, poutingly. "Don't do that."

I grinned, pulling her even closer to me. "Hm, maybe… no. I like to think of embarrassing things, especially when it concerns you…" I pushed my face closer to hers, feeling her pulling back. Is this what they call being lovey dovey? If so, then I'm enjoying it. I was about to lean in for the kiss, but Sakuya-san's finger stopped me midway.

"Shh… Imouto-sama is still sleeping," she gestured to the sleeping vampire, who is still sleeping peacefully. "but… why don't we take this outside…?"

Oh how I love my life.

* * *

**Later, that night…**

* * *

"Thank you, please come again."

As usual, grocery shopping is relaxing. I yawned, feeling sleepy already. It's still seven, I must be getting out of shape. Hm… I need to work out more. Tokyo is crowded as usual, and there's nothing I could do to change that fact. My phone, suddenly, rings. I looked at the caller's ID, it's an unknown caller. As a person who has little to no contact at all in Tokyo, I got nervous. I swipe the phone's screen, answering.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"_Ah… it's me, it's me."_

"Who are you? A scammer?" I said, flatly.

"_No! It's me, the guy who sent you the cab remember?"_

"Oh, it's you Jun."

"_Can't you be a little bit more interested when talking to me?"_

"Anyway, what do you want?" I asked, while making my way through the streets.

"_Well… remember that time when I said that I won't owe you any other favors?"_

"Yeah?"

"…_I'll need to take my words back on that."_

"Explain."

"_Well, you see… we are holding this huge party. Not Yakuza stuff mind you, just us adult teenagers… we're short on one person so I'm hoping that you'll join?"_

"How about… no." I rejected him.

"_What why?! You're straight aren't you? Think about the girls, man, the girls!"_

"I have my own already, there's no need for me to come to your party." I sighed out.

"_You have a girlfriend?! Wow… never knew you had it in you man…"_

"Trust me, I asked myself that question all the time." Well, since yesterday actually.

"_So, anyway, how about it? Still want to give it a go? Of course, you'll get paid." _

I paused on my walk, taking a moment to consider Jun's words. "Hm… you sure it's not some shady Yakuza shit?"

"_I'm sure it's not some shady Yakuza shit."_ He parroted, promising me.

"Fine, I'll come. Tell me where to go and when, I'll need to prepare myself."

"_Okay, okay. It's tonight, at nine. Don't worry, a car will pick you up. Oh, and for clothes, don't worry I got you covered on that one."_ He said enthusiastically.

"You must be looking forward for this party of yours aren't you…?" I muttered, with a drop of sweat behind my head.

"_Hahaha! I'm still young, what can I say? Anyway, see you later dude, need to prepare and all that."_

"Yeah, see you too." I close my phone, putting it back inside my pocket. "Well, as long as things go along fine, I'm okay with it."

Eventually, I went home.

"I'm back." I opened the door to my apartment, placing the grocery bags on the floor. As expected, Flandre comes up to greet me. "Welcome back Onii-san!" she latched into my arms like paste, nearly throwing me off balance. "What're we having tonight, what're we having tonight?!"

Well, she's excited for dinner alright. "Calm down, calm down." I placed the girl back on the floor. "We'll be having nabe." I said.

At the mentioning of nabe, Flandre's mood dropped down instantly. "Aww… but I don't like hot food…" I ruffle her hair, causing her to look at me.

"Now, now… you can't always eat what you want to. Take it as a practice of holding yourself back, okay?" I leaned down, tapping her head affectionately.

"Muu… Okay, fine. But no tomatoes." She said while pouting.

"Hahaha yeah, no tomatoes." I laughed. Walking to the kitchen with the grocery bag in hand, I was greeted by the sight of Sakuya-san washing the dishes. It seems that she's doing this morning's dishes. She noticed my presence, but I was the one who greeted her first. "Hey, I'm home."

"Ah, welcome home." She greeted me back. I leaned in towards her to steal a brief kiss. Our lips met and I quickly parted again. "So, what will we have for tonight…" she asked, before seeing the daikon radish sticking out from the plastic bag. "Nabe huh… okay, let me get the water ready."

"Heh. Thanks." I gave her another soft kiss, this time on her cheek. "I'll be in the living room, I need to prepare for something important tonight." I said.

"Oh, what is it?" Sakuya-san asked, curious. Well, I can't blame her. She knows my working schedule, she knows my job and it's a little bit strange that I'll be going outside late at night after all. "Is it about work?"

"Well…"my face scrunched up. I don't want to lie to her, but something tells me that I must. "Kind of… you see, a friend asked me to come with him for… a… meeting." I but my lip, knowing that I had lie to her. "He needs me to be ready at nine, so I'll be preparing a few things first."

"Okay then." She nodded in understanding. "I'll make dinner, you do what you have to do now." She shooed me away from the kitchen, playfully. I snickered while exiting the kitchen at the same time.

I sat on the chair, stretching my arms and limbs. I grabbed my bag with me, opening it to get my laptop. I turned the laptop on and immediately browse my emails. Seeing that I don't have any particular mail, aside from spams and whatnots, I closed my laptop again turning it off.

"Onii-san, can I talk to you for a moment?" I saw Flandre coming over towards me.

"Sure, what is it? Need to drink?" I joked, knowing of her condition.

She giggled at the joke, but shaking her head. "No." she then made a thinking pose. "Actually… is it just me or are you and Sakuya kind of close to each other?" she asked.

I blinked. "Come here Flandre." I pat on the empty space of the chair next to mine. The little blonde vampire sits down obediently, wanting to know more of my relationship with Sakuya-san. I breathe in. "Flandre… do you have a problem with me seeing Sakuya-san… you know, as in… like what a boy and girl would?"

Flandre began thinking. She then shook her head. "No I don't, why?"

"You see Flandre. Me and Sakuya-san we're… eh… we're dating." I said lamely.

"Dating…?" of course, this is a vampire I'm talking to.

"No, not that kind of date." I pinched my temples. "Think about it like this: I like Sakuya-san, and she likes me. We are a couple." I try to be as concise as I can, so that the girl could understand what I meant.

Hopefully.

"Oh!" a look of realization dawned upon the vampire's face. "I get it, I get it!" well, I'm glad you do. "You guys are getting married, right?"

…

"Eh?"

…

Then, I found myself lost at words. What… could I get married? Do I deserve something as great as marriage? I try to speak and respond to Flandre's question, but my mouth can't let out a single sound. I suddenly feel very depressed, my heart is sinking lower and lower.

"Onii-san… are you okay?" Flandre caused me to focus my attention back at her. "You're crying…" she pointed towards my face, her face concerned.

I'm crying…? I wiped my eyes, indeed there is wetness on them. I then then wipe my eyes clear from tears, bringing up a smile on my face. "No, I'm fine. I'm fine as ever!" I tried saying that without a feeling of emptiness. But why… why do feel so sad? Is it because knowing that Sakuya-san and Flandre will eventually leave? Is that it?

It is…

Before I knew it, my eyes began letting out tears much to my annoyance. "No, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine, Flandre…" I say that, but my voice is breaking. "It's okay, I'm fine…" I began to sound like a mad man, reassuring himself that something will be fine when it won't.

"Onii-san…" I stopped. I felt a cold body pressed to me. Flandre hugged me. I stood motionless, I cannot comprehend what is happening. "I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked something like that." She apologized.

"No… it's fine. It's my own fault for bringing this upon myself." My voice came out pathetic. I began to unconsciously speak. "It's still fine though… as long as you two are here… I'm still fine."

"Onii-san…" I can feel her holding me tighter.

I smiled. "Thanks Flandre…"

Dinner was… quiet to say the least.

* * *

It's eight thirty. My so called ride will be here in another thirty minute. I checked myself on the mirror, trying to see if the clothes that were sent for me fit or not. Jun… that scary little asshole… how the hell does he know my measurements? And how the hell did he managed to send me a tuxedo in just about an hour? The Yakuza in Japan is really influential… I'm dressed in a full suit tuxedo. White and black, like a zebra. It's a tight fit, so it's a little bit hard to move.

"How do I look?" I turned around, asking the two females for comments.

"You look good Onii-san!" Flandre gave me two thumbs up. I returned her gesture with my own.

Sakuya-san steps forward, her face close to mine. A smirk donning her face, she is quite the mischievous character tonight… "Hm… handsome." She steps closer, her lips touching my ears. "But I like to see you… more exposed if I could."

"Heh, I'll show you how exposed I could get alright…" to my annoyance, a loud horn stopped my heated session with Sakuya-san. I should be thanking the horn, knowing that Flandre is watching us. I coughed, before excusing myself. "Well, have to go now. Remember to go to be Flandre," I peck the vampire on the cheeks, to which she giggled. "and as for you…" my fingers traced on the soft, smooth surface of Sakuya-san's chin. "Would you like to have a late night _dinner_ with me tonight?"

"I would love to." she leaned in for the kiss, to which I lovely return. I turn to the door, saying my final goodbye.

"Bye, see you later."

"Bye Onii-san!"

"Bye."

They waved at me. I closed the door, leaving my apartment. I walked down the stairs, reaching the car. The dark window of the black sedan is conspicuous enough if someone were to ask me. As expected of the son of a Yakuza Lord. The dark window of the sedan descended, showing a face that I could barely recognize.

"Heyo! Wow, they suite you more than I think they will." This is Jun. The ever so lazy, ever so rich and ever so funny fellow. He's just like any other people inside. Wanting to be normal and all that stuffs. His status as the son of a Yakuza Lord is only known to some trusted individuals at school. So, some might be wondering, how did I get to know this vital and dangerous piece of information?

Well, let's just call it destiny.

That's a story for another time, right now, I'm eager on getting this party over with. Not to mention, I'll get paid. I waved aside Jun's comment about my looks. He got girls inside, definitely trying to impress them. "Yeah, yeah… now move over, I'm getting in." but Jun stopped me.

"Whoa buddy, you." He pointed his finger on me. "Are driving."

"I'm what?" I asked, just to make sure.

"You are driving. You can't expect to get paid while not doing anything can you?" he asked, causing the girls with him to laugh. "Just be my driver for tonight, and relax. The pay will be worth your while."

I grumbled. "Fine. But I swear to God Jun, if this is turning into some crazy drive by shit, I'm bailing." I reluctantly enters the driver's seat, taking my role as a driver.

"Hahaha! He's funny right?"

More laughter from the girls.

This is why rich people are so… different. I sighed, stepping on the gas. Little did I know... I'm beginning to feel like I'm going to regret making this decision.

**A/N: Wasn't expecting that kind of development weren't you? Well, let's just say that we all know that it'll come in the end. I'm kind of giddy to end the chapter here, but I decided that I'll write more on the next one. I try to keep it to 6K words or more. Excluding A/Ns. So, that is it for this chapter.**

**Next chapter will solely be OC centric, you have been warned. It will really, really change the attitude of the OC later on. I plan to end this story in a rather… unique way. But one thing that I could guarantee from you guys is that you'll see the way how I end this story coming. I'll shut up now, I don't want to reveal more. But still, this will only be a short story. So don't expect fifty or sixty chapters plus minus, mmkay? Good.**

**Drop a review and have a good day/night!**


	7. Chapter 7

"This is the place…?" I half asked half whistled.

The rich son of a Yakuza Lord hummed in affirmative. "Yup, this is what a party is like…"

As a person who has no friends at all in Japan, I have to thank Jun for bringing me to this place. I have to admit, it's amazing. Basically, what I'm seeing here, is literally the lifestyle that only rich people could have. Let's see… imported European cars, checked. Fancy dresses and private escorts, checked. Helluva party atmosphere, checked. I have never seen this side of Japan before, it's like stepping into Vegas for me.

And what's even more outrageous is that they are not just in a single building. They have the entire district all to themselves. While my mind is busy taking in the awe-full sight before me, Jun tapped me right at the back of my shoulders to get my attention. I looked back preparing to speak, but he slipped something inside my coat pocket.

"Here. Carry some money with you, enjoy the party too." He gave me a wink before reaching for his pockets once more. My eyes went wide at the sight of what he just pulled out.

"Oh hell no man, I told you I ain't going to-"

"Shh shh…" Jun shushed me loudly, his expression growing sour, as if he doesn't want it to be like this either. "Man, you'll need it. These people here, even though we aren't having some 'shady Yakuza shit', are still dangerous. You need to watch out for yourself." He told me.

But I still resist. "But Jun I thought it's only us teenagers? Not Yakuzas?"

"But nothing man." He spoke out. The way he spoke shocked me. Jun never strikes me as the guy who could get seriously angry in all situations. "Look here, I know I brought you here for some fucked up reason. And yeah, I know I kind'a lied. But listen here man, I'm going to make it worth your while." He pressed the item of my despair closer to my chest. "You'll fucking need it. If things go to shit, then this fucking thing will save your life."

I gulped, making him think I got the point.

"Now, I wasn't exactly lying when I said that we are not going to some shady Yakuza shit." He's actually grumbling. "But thing is man, these other people man, they're from a rival family." My eyes widen in realization. "Shit might get wrong, and that's the only reason why I'm giving you this gun. When shit gets real, shit gets messy." He concluded, getting out of breath.

I swallowed whatever air that I have left in my throat. I've brought this along myself, so I can't turn back now. And besides, if things went along smoothly, I am getting out from here with a suite and a pay. I nodded firmly, grabbing the gun from Jun's hand. "Fine jack ass. But if things went to shit, you'll be having either your family members killed or your rivals'." I got out from the car, not wanting to hear another word from Jun.

"Wait! Shit, wait man!" Jun came rushing for me, his voice concerned. "Don't say that… that's not cool. Listen, if things do get messy, and if you're really have to do whatever it is that you're going to do, don't shoot the people in red. They're my family man." His voice is almost begging. He deserved to beg. After all, it's him who got me into this soon to be probably mess.

I, still walking, cursed mutedly. "Fuck. Fine. Dammit." I sighed, relaxing my mind. I can't think straight like this. "Fine, but you owe me another favor." I glared at him right into his eyes, making him get that I'm not joking around. The son of a Yakuza Lord or not, I am not going to take shit like this from people.

"Yeah, that's cool…"

I am seriously in deep shit. I am actually at lost on what I'm supposed to do. I drive the lazy ass here, and now I'm left with a party to enjoy. My feet took me further into the mini-parade of rich and wine. I eventually stop walking after reaching one of the popular bar. If this is a party, I might as well enjoy it. Still, I need to be careful.

I make my way to the bar's front entrance, ignoring the long line that people are in to wait for entry. I was about to enter the door, but the doorman didn't take it too kindly. "VIP?" he asked me, I don't have to look at his face to know that he's an American. The guy's tall, African American, one of the types of people I don't want to mess with and he speaks perfect English completely with the accent. What is an American doing here? Well whatever, not in the mood to speak.

"What?" I asked in the same language he's using, pretending to not get what he said.

He seemed to have become more intimidating than before. "Your entrance pass, sir."

I kept my mouth shut. I remember Jun placing something inside my pocket. I soon reached inside said pocket, taking whatever it is that the jack ass placed in there. There's a wallet with plenty of cash – if two million isn't plenty then I don't know what is. And an… emblem? I showed the emblem to the doorman, hoping that something will happen. He took the emblem, and his body signature, expression and even tone changed.

"What are you doing here. You're supposed to be in the VVIP section ten minutes ago," he moved out of the way, opening the door. "Come on in."

I stepped into the building. As soon as my feet stepped into the building, I could already feel that I'm going to get shit faced drunk. Let's just hope that I won't or else I'll be breaking my promise to Sakuya-san. Regardless, I'm still for my main purpose, and that's to:

Drink.

So here I am, enjoying my first experience of entering a bar. I was not against the idea of entering a bar, but previously thinking, I wasn't really into places like these much. I sipped my glass of wine, I'm having red along with some fresh, American tobacco. My vision, despite seeing how much I've been drinking, is still clear.

My auditory senses are still functioning too. I looked around, seeing nothing but people. Everyone is either talking, drinking, or making out in dark corners. … damn, I should have brought Sakuya-san along with me. To enjoy the drink, of course. I took a full swig of tobacco, feeling the far stronger sensation in my lungs. Man, these things are great.

When I was about to reach for my glass, I felt someone seating on the empty space beside me. My eyes, thought uninterested, still stared at the person who is not sitting next to me. Long hair, check. Pale skin, check. A Yamato Nadeshiko indeed… appearance wise at least. She's trying to do what any other girls would normally do in a bar, to get a free drink. The way she's crossing her legs while wearing that dangerously short cut dress just proves how right I was.

Of course, being the only guy available next to her, she came to me. It started teasing, almost as if I'm annoyed. Well I am annoyed, seeing that I really, really want to have a time for myself tonight. "Hey handsome, what are you smoking?"

I raised an eyebrow. What a simple and direct approach… "Cigar." I said, lamely.

"Hooh? Then…" do you think that I'll fall for you if you licked your lips? Well know this woman, this man is taken. TAKEN. "You don't mind if I… have some free samples of your… _cigar_, do you?" she gave me the finishing blow. I must admit, that was pretty well executed. Still, I'm a taken man.

"Sorry sweetheart, not in the mood right now." I grabbed an empty wine glass from a walking waiter who is carrying a tray filled them. "But I can get you some drink, what do you say?" I poured the glass with wine, offering it to her when I'm done pouring.

She was silent. What, was I that lame? Then she laughs. So I was lame and funny huh? What am I, a clown? She laughs harder when seeing the look I'm making. Now I would be lying if I say that I'm not annoyed right now. Soon, she eventually stopped laughing. "You're different." She told me, while reaching for the glass that I served her earlier. She drinks from it, licking her lips to wash away whatever leftover she had on them.

"Of course I am. I am not even Japanese." I shrugged my shoulders, speaking casually.

She laughs again. God, I swear… maybe buying suspenders would be worth it now. I looked at her funny, placing my glass on the table top, I asked, "What?"

"Nothing, you're different." I noticed the gleam in her eyes. The way she shifts her thighs and the purposely done exposure of her collar bone… I noticed it all.

Hmm…? Two can play that game. But unfortunately for you sweetheart, I ain't playing. I stood from my place, acting refreshed. "Whoo… all that drinking sure got me fizzed up." I said out loud. It's not like people will get disturbed anyway. This is a bar for God's sake… I turn to leave, but a voice leaves me hanging.

"Wait."

I turn back, waiting for her to speak. She finally speaks. "Can we… meet again?" I heard her ask despite the noisy atmosphere that this place is making. I gazed at her eyes, realizing that they have lost their previous gleam. They look… exposed, almost as if she's been hiding who she was to people all this time. Still, the lady asked me a question.

And I better answer.

"Maybe yes, or maybe not." I left the place. Just like that. I went straight for the back door. Spent two hours inside and man was it enjoyable. I am walking towards the south exit, something like a backdoor where they sent the drunks home. I'm not exiting from the main door because it's crowded, things will get a little bit too annoying for me if there're too many people inside.

My way to the back door was surprisingly quiet. I thought that they'll have more drunks here than I thought they would. Looks like I misjudged the Yakuza this whole entire time.

"And stay out!"

…Or not. Well. People are still people. They got drunk everywhere anywhere.

As I went deeper, walking my way out from the bar, I noticed something fishy. First, this is the main district. It's crowded, but only by a single party. Jun told me not to shoot the red coats in case if something went wrong. And I think that I must really, really put that to mind. All around me, these men, are Yakuza. Yup, definitely. I could hear their conversation, talking about women, clubs, enterprises and loans… yup, Yakuzas alright.

My hands twitched for obvious reasons. Aren't things supposed to be friendly tonight? Then why are there only Jun's family around…

As if to resume my thoughts, the lights that decorates and lights the place up instantly went off. Everyone panicked. I could hear women screaming, people are panicking, some are even considering on pulling their weapons out. I crouched down, not wanting to get myself deeper into this sinking, miserable feeling I'm having. But my hand, they reached for the gun that I have inside my coat pocket.

I need to contact Jun.

"Jun, hello, you there buddy?"

"_Shit! Fuck!"_ Oh no, gunshots. The worst thing is, I did not hear that from the phone. _"Man, you gotta get out of there. I mean it! Shit is getting real!" _I could sense the distress and urge of Jun's voice. My fists balled themselves, my teeth biting my lips. _"Get out from there man. Shit…"_

"_No, damn it Jun! I did say that I'll bail right away, but not without you."_ I pulled out my gun, because this is the only choice I had. _"Now you tell me where you are sitting your rich little ass over, I'm coming there to get you."_ I run, straight towards where I heard the gun shots. They're growing even louder, which means bad news for me. Fuck, I have no knowledge on using a gun.

"_Thanks man. I'm in the central, the fountain, where we split off?"_ I nodded while uttering affirmative. _"I'm in hiding, I'm inside one of the cars. A red… Porsche, you can't miss it-"_ More gunshots, and they seem to be near to Jun. "Fuck! Shit man hurry!" the line was closed. I put back my phone inside my pocket, while my other hand is busy on cocking the gun that I have with me.

"Okay Rei… you're going into some deep shit tonight…" I muttered to myself.

I head straight, immediately, for the alley. They're crowded, since people are panicking. They're evacuating, and I don't know where they're going but I'm pretty sure it's not prison. I managed to make my way out the alleyway.

"Fire! Don't let them get to the boss!"

"Shit!"

"Gah!"

I'm about to enter a freaking crossfire! I bit my lower lip. Need to think… think Rei… think… my eyes caught sight of a ladder. Perfect. I began to reach for the ladder, and thankfully, I managed to reach it. I climbed up. The rooftops are much safer than the stree-

"Waaaah!"

"Shi-!"

Or not. I paused mid climbing. I can't believe that they're shooting even on the rooftops. What now… need to think. Yeah! I peeked up from my cover, trying to figure out whose men is it that killed the people here. Shit… they're wearing green, not red. Damn, and here I hope I don't have to get into trouble. I pulled my weight, launching myself to the roof. I crouched, not wanting to be seen. If I'm seen I'm dead, and no dinner with Sakuya-san tonight.

Finding a place for cover, I settled for an air vent. It's large enough to cover me, but I know that it won't stop those men from getting here. I heard footsteps, shit, they're getting close. I need to make a distraction… but what… I felt something hard near my legs. It's a brick. I grabbed the brick with my free hand. I peeked out, finding a place where I would aim my throw. I saw an empty and darker place of the roof, I could throw that far.

I aimed, and throw the brick as far and hard as I can. I crossed my fingers, hoping that my plan would work.

"Hey, what's that…?"

"Don't know, better check it out. You wait here."

"Alright."

Shit… but at least I managed to get one of the fella away. I move silently towards another cover, doing so unskillfully. Unfortunately, I'm not used to situations like these in my life. So I pray that this won't be bite me in the ass. I managed to get closer to the man who stayed back, and as expected, he's not moving anywhere. I looked at my gun. My hands tremble.

I need to escape. But the only way is to… shoot the man. Will I do this…?

My mind went to a pause at that moment. For me, time itself was stopped. I started thinking. Thinking what would I be if I shoot this person. I began thinking if he has a family or not, I began thinking about what will happen if the police finds out. I need to do something…

My heart is beating like crazy…

I'm sorry man.

I pulled away from my cover, aiming as best as I can. I aim for the man's chest, trying to avoid on giving him instant death by shooting him in the face. I fired the first shot.

I heard bells.

I fired the second shot.

I heard screaming.

I fired the third shot.

I heard a cry.

My body trembled. My legs, my hands, my neck and even my shoulders. But my hand refuses to let go of the gun that I hold. I brought the gun close to my face, hands shaking.

I… I can't believe it. I shot a guy…

"Hey! Get down on the ground!"

Shit! I forgot about the other one. I ducked into cover immediately, finding the nearest to be a pile of wooden creates piled next to each other. My head peeked out, but only for me to retract back because of the shots that are fired at me. I gripped my gun with both hand, but still unable to return fire. My exit is the opposite way, in other words, if I want to escape, I need to get pass this guy.

"Get out I know you're in there!" he continues to fire more shots at me. I saw what type of guns he had. It's a revolver. Perfect. He only got three shots left. I brace my body, preparing myself at the same time to make the run. He fired his second to last shot at me. My body tensed.

He fired the last shot.

I reacted immediately, almost out of instinct. My feet run as fast as they can. The person is reloading behind cover, but I still fire shots to keep him busy longer. I don't know what gun that I have with me, but I can tell that it's about to run out of ammo. Jun didn't give me spare ammo. I don't know whether to feel relieved or worried about that. My exit is a stair that leads me down to the other side of the building that I'm on.

BANG!

Shit! He finished reloading. My body swooshed for cover. Dammit, I was so close. I don't know how many bullets I have with me, but I'm hoping that it'll be enough to get me out from this situation. He is still firing shots, his fourth. He got two shots left before he takes cover and reloads. He fired his fifth one, then his sixth. I took my chance to rise from cover, I aimed at the man, at that point, I don't care whether I'll hit him or not. I fired about eight shots, I don't know if they hit him or not.

I run straight for the ladder. I throw my gun away, seeing that I had no need for them. I slide down the ladder, falling on my back. I winced as I get my body up from the ground. I looked around. Good, I'm in the plaza. I need to find a fountain… fountain… there it is. my eyes landed on the sight of a not so familiar fountain. There're still gunfights all around, I don't know which one is which. So Jun, if did kill one of your dad's men, tell him I'm sorry.

I made way carefully towards the fountain, I duck and made way from cover to cover. I finally made it to the fountain, where I am still hiding like a little girl. I looked around, trying to find where this Porsche is. "Dammit Jun… Where the fuck are you- There!" I shouted to myself when caught sight of red Porsche, parallel parked. Who the fuck had time for parallel parking dammit!?

I proceed to advance towards my objective, Jun's ass. I swear if I see that bastard getting head from a woman while this shit storm is happening… I'll kick him in the nuggets. I am close to the car, all I have to do is to cross this crossfire. These people are firing guns like crazy! Isn't Japan supposed to be all brave and shit? Fuck, no use in thinking. I lay prone on the ground, finding it best to escape on the low. I'm so close now, I swear, if I get shot, I'll shoot myself in the-

"FUCK!"

Whoa that's close! A stray bullet nearly shot me, it's a good thing that a random guy went in front of me. Thank you random guy wearing fancy clothes. I stumble my way towards the car, finally reaching it. I opened the passenger seat, and got a gun shoved to my face. "Holy shit man it's me! It's me!" I raised my hand, too shocked to do anything.

"H-Holy shit you made it!" he looks glad… I immediately sit on the driver's seat, pulling the safety belts. I turn the car's engine on. I never drove a Porsche before, but I'm sure it's the same as driving a Toyota corolla.

"Yeah I did, and am about to save your life." I grumbled. I switch the gears to reverse, the car got shot but I don't care. Then I went straight for the road, away from this shit storm. I drove straight for the main streets, thinking that they won't come after us if I use a more public route. Looks like I was right. Three minutes driving, and no drive by shit happens. I breathe in relief, my shoulders relaxing.

"Whew…" I heard Jun doing the same thing. "Thanks man… really owe you big time now." He said, laughing.

"Yeah, you bet you do. You made me late for dinner with my girlfriend and I killed a guy… maybe!" Things got silent after I spoke. In all honesty, I'm pissed, tired and hurt. I actually think that I might have got shot. But thankfully, I wasn't.

"Hey, sorry man… didn't really mean for all this to go to shit you know…" Jun said solemnly.

Even if things went the way they did, it was not Jun's fault. I sighed. "Sorry too man… I shouldn't have shouted like that…" the trip went silent. I have a lot in my head right now, especially on the shooting part. I'm still shocked at the fact that I had just probably killed a person. I shot him three times in the chest, what the fuck was I thinking? I should've just shot him in the knee…

Thing is, I'm just glad that I made it out alive and untouched. But my worry remains the same. I still shot a person, and there's no proving if he's dead or not. Minutes passed as I drive the car in silence, Jun is silent too. Feeling awkward, I spoke. "Where should I drop you?" I asked, checking the rear view mirror.

"You can drop me off in Shibuya… I have people there." he said.

"Okay."

I drive for Shibuya, which is about three miles from where we are at right now. There's no traffic, which is good, and the streets are peaceful. Man… I just hope that that will be the last kind of party I'm going to. A while later, we reached Shibuya. I parked on a vacant parking space. Jun opens the door. I lower the window, so that I could talk to him.

"Hey man, thanks. Really appreciate what you did there." he thanked me. We bump fist, seeing that it's the only I could do due to my hand is still shaking. "You know what, keep the car. If you need it cleaned up, just bring it over to the garage downtown. Tell'em Jun sent you, they'll clean it nice and clean." He gave me his idiotic grin, to which I return.

"Heh, I'm sure they will… I'm sure they will." I said while shaking my head. We parted one last time, before I pushed the gas on my newly achieved car. I drive for my apartment, which is right at the opposite of town. It'll take me thirty minutes to get there and it's already eleven. I grew anxious. Is Sakuya-san asleep yet…? I should've bought a land line. Maybe I'll buy later, seeing that I now have the money for it.

After driving for a while, I finally reached a familiar part of the district. There's a parking lot somewhere near my apartment complex, I can store my car there. I drive, seeing the so called indoor parking lot. It's actually for apartment owners who owns vehicle, a status which I now have a part of. I salute the man operating the doors, he let me in after I gave him my ID. I pay for the daily fee, a hundred yen. Not much.

I parked my car on an empty spot, I exited it and locked it shut… on second thought… maybe I shouldn't have to…

* * *

"Who is it- whoa you surprised me." I came knocking noisily on my apartment's door, surprising Sakuya-san in the process. I was about to speak, but unable to when I saw what she is wearing. She is wearing one of the clothes that I bought for her. it's more formal than the casual ones, so she must be preparing for dinner.

She waited for me… all this time… and I lied to her.

"Are you okay, do you want to get i-mmmmph!" I shut her up with a kiss on the lips. It lasted for a lengthy ten seconds, before I pull back. Sakuya-san, still flushed and shocked, gasped out. "W-What's the matt-mmmph!" I silenced her again, this time by a deeper and passionate kiss. I pushed in through my front door, bringing and still kissing the maid along with it. I managed to close the door using my legs.

I parted my lips. Sakuya-san was about to speak again, but I silenced her by kissing her cute little mouth shut. We become putty, we're messy and dirty. We're making out heatedly in the living room, with a sleeping vampire nearby. I pushed her back on to the wall, my tongue and hers clashed, I soon felt her stop resisting. Still pinning the woman onto the wall, I parted away from our kiss, drawing a thick string of drool from our lips. I breathed rapidly, simply because I was out of breath. I can feel Sakuya-san's breath on my face, which increases my libido further.

This time, I leaned in closer to her, our nose touching and our forehead too. I look deep into her grey, hazed eyes, asking her a silent question to which she understands fully. She gripped both of my shoulders, I saw her biting her lower lip. She look back at me, but before she could answer, I kissed her again. Even I was surprised on why would my body do that on its own. But I don't care. I have her with me, and all that matters.

I carry her away with our lips still connected, our tongue battling the wettest battle I've ever had in my life. I brought her to a chair, I sit on the chair while she is on my laps, blessing me with her warm tongue in my mouth. My hands reached for her hands, I feel her flinch, but she soon relaxed under my touch. I began roaming all over her arms, shoulder and finally waist. She too started to mess with my shirt. We parted, feeling the need to breathe, before we resume our pleasant moment of privacy.

I'm feeling really, really uncomfortable down there. And I'm sure that Sakuya-san noticed it too, after all, it is her thigh that is currently pressing up to my… son. But she ignored it, something that I find fortunate. My left hand reached for her ample, derriere. She squeaked in surprise, only for me to silence her by resuming our moment of togetherness.

My hand guide their own way, feeling the peach shaped derriere of my lover. My lover… yeah, that felt right. I hear her moan louder, I'm starting to think that she might wake Flandre up. So I silenced her even more, shoving my tongue and exploring her mouth even through.

"Myyyyh!" she definitely felt that one. I can't stop my hips from dry humping the woman. She didn't expect that one alright.

"Hehe… sorry, you're just to lovely." I said, before resuming our session of intimacy. But instead of her mouth, I went for her nape. I can hear her hitched breathing on my ear. They're like music, a saxophone played specifically for me, the joy and vibration I felt was something out of this world. Then I did something I've never done, but was done to me. I bite down. On her neck.

"Ah… Ah!" she can't contain her voice anymore. I hope that I didn't bite her too hard. Then I trace my tongue up and down from her nape up to her neck then back to square one, on her mouth. I feel her body getting warmer in my arms, I even started to feel a moist sensation in between my legs. Sakuya-san's moaning got even louder, and even if I'm pressing my mouth against her, I still can't contain her muffled moans.

I grunted, unable to resist on grinding my pelvis.

She moaned even louder that I was forced to look at Flandre in case if she wakes up.

She suddenly pulled back, her face making my hormone rage like crazy. We both are wet, sweaty and covered in each other's saliva.

"So… ha… this… is… your idea of dinner?" she asked me.

I feel my stamina returning to me instantly, it's as if the whole incident earlier tonight didn't happen at all. "Yeah, you like it?"

She made a thinking pose, before ripping the collar out of my shirt. "I _love_ it."

Then…

"Itadakimasu~"

* * *

**Next morning…**

* * *

"Yawn… good mor- whoa!" I woke up in a shock, feeling something unfamiliar on my lap. There is Sakuya-san, fast asleep and only in her undergarments. My memory of last night rushed into my head instantly, my face flushed.

"Mhm…" the silver haired maid who is resting her head on my lap shifted. She slowly turn towards me, her eyes opening from sleep. "It's morning… already?"

I look at the clock, chuckling. "No, it's already eleven." I leaned in on her face, planting a good morning kiss on her left eye. "Still want to sleep? I'll prepare dinner for you, after all, I was the one who get us all up late like this?"

I saw her face flush pink, to which I chuckled. I leaned in again, this time stealing a kiss from her lips. "What… did you remember about last night?" I asked teasingly.

She buried her head deeper into my lap, probably hiding how red she is on the face. But I can feel her nodding her head slowly. "Yes…" a muffled reply came from her mouth.

"Kyaaa!" I hugged her, wrapping my arms around her as if I'm hugging a pillow. I bury my face on her hair, taking in the strong scent of sweat due to our activity last night. My nose travel down south, right on her right ear. "No… d-don't- eek!" I bit her softly on the ear lobe, nibbling on it and chewing at it as If it was a lollipop. I let go, creating a thin trail of saliva between my mouth and her ear.

I can feel her shaking and shivering under me. I got worried instantly, did I do something she didn't want to? her face turned to me again, all teary eyed and red. She sniffed, almost as if she's upset at something. "You're so cruel.. being so straightforward like that…"

God! Who blessed me with such an adorable girl!?

Well, time for my late _breakfast_.

* * *

**Somewhere…**

* * *

"Remi, it is done." A voice spoke out in announcement.

A figure, short, yet dreadful nodded. Her hair as blue as the sky, and her shirt is the color of pink which suits her appearance well. She has a cup of tea held on her hand, obviously that she has been enjoying it for a while. Her eyes, so dangerous yet charming, looked at the distant sunrise with expectation.

"As expected from you Patche." That is her way of saying thank you, trust Patche, she knows it well. Her hand slowly place the tea cup she's holding on to the table top with a small resounding click. "Now, I suppose we could welcome Flandre back home… can we?" she made a small smile, an honest smile to the untrained eyes, but a planning smile to the trained eyes.

Patche sighed. She'll be returning to her library now. Being awake for three days straight isn't something she's good at.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, quick note, this chapter came out sooner. And I didn't saw it coming. I'm hospitalized in the hospital right now. Turns out, my condition was even more serious than I thought. So, I guess I'll be eating hospital food for the rest of the week now.**

**Yay…**

**Sorry if it's kind of short... I did it in only one day after all.**

**Well anyway, just do the usual, review, fave or even share.**

**Have a good day/night!**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, why are we here again?"

Before me is a view that I have never seen the first time in my entire life. Maybe I was exaggerating on that a little bit. But still, this is actually the first time I've ever experienced something this first hand. "Hmm…" the ever sweet humming of Sakuya-san's voice reached my ears. "You said that we are going to a swimming pool. So, isn't it time to buy a swimming suit?"

I raised a finger and open my mouth.

"No, I am not going to go inside a public pool dressed in my uniform." The maid said evenly.

I still do the same pose.

"And no. Imouto-sama also needs a swim suit." She got mad at me for a second there. "Seriously… why didn't you tell us that we will be going to the pool sooner?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not really finding the thought annoying. "Well, I didn't mean to say it because I want it to be a surprise…" my voice trailed off. "She's been a good girl, why not?" I am referring to Flandre. Indeed. The little vampire is indeed a good girl. She often complains about dinner and whatsoever, but that's just about it. She never asks for anything. And even if she did, she will ask for them nicely.

As soon as I've finished stating my reason, Sakuya-san's expression softens. "… I see. Then, you better surprise her more next time. Imouto-sama is looking forward for this outing very much. I expect her to expect more next time." She finished with a giggle.

I chuckled, remembering a particular scene in my head. "Yeah… for a moment, I thought that I was about to get my hips crushed." Flandre being happy is both dangerous and cute at the same time. I must be really careful the next time I plan something like this. For the sake of my wellbeing of course.

The woman of my eyes laughed at my expense. Not letting myself being teased, I return her action with a little bit of my own. I hugged her from behind while resting my chin on her shoulder. I am wearing a pair of shoes with thick soles, they boost my height about a good eight inches more.

"Another time huh…" I don't know why, but my voice seemed hoarse. "Say, why don't we grab dinner tonight?" for that question, I was suddenly elbowed in the gut by Sakuya-san. "Ack! Not _that_ kind of dinner, for real this time." I explained while in pain. The sudden surprise attack caused me to let go of the silver haired woman. I nurse my aching abdomen, wincing at the same time.

And oh please, don't give me that doubtful look. "Hm. Fin. But I'm choosing where we will eat." Aw, she's so cute acting like a little tsundere…

Still, my stomach hurts though. But it's not as painful as getting a hug from Flandre. Speaking of Flandre, she is at home. We left her at around… three or four o'clock. The vampire told me that she has a show to watch and hey, who am I to stop a vampire from watching her mahout shojo animes?

I must admit, it's getting worrisome for me. That girl loves the show so much that even Sakuya-san is concerned. I had a fun time watching the maid scolding her for watching too much of it and neglecting sleep…

Yeah right, sleep.

BZZ BZZ

"Hm?" I felt a familiar buzzing sensation from my pocket. I pick up my trusty phone, sliding my finger across the screen to unlock the screen. "Hello?" I asked formally, seeing that the caller is an anonymous.

"_Is this… Rei?"_

My head tensed and so does my shoulders. I blinked. I have no idea who this person is and judging from the rough and deep baritone voice, this person isn't the type to kid around.

"Yeah I am… who is this?"

An amused yet dirty chuckle came from the other side of the line, making me even more nervous. _"I'm the father of my son. I'm sure you know who I am?" _he said casually.

And indeed, true to his words, I do know who he is. "You are Jun's father." It did not come out as a question.

"_Oh, so that is what Junichi let his friends call him… it's fitting."_ The voice mused out. _"Anyway, I am here to say my thanks for saving my son two nights ago. He told me everything and I must say… I'm impressed." _He then resumes his talking. _"I know that Jun was not very… descriptive of what the situation would look like. And as both his father and superior, I would like to apologize."_

"D-Don't mention it…" being patronized and thanked by a Yakuza crime lord isn't something I experience every day.

"_Oh but I must."_ His voice suddenly became firm. From that point alone, I can understand that he really means it. _"If you have the time, I would like to invite you to a proper invitation."_ Before I could speak, he chuckled. _"Do not worry. It is just us." _

Like that'll relieve me from my worries…

"_You can also bring someone too if you want. If you have a bodyguard, maybe a lover or a friend perhaps…"_

"Will Jun be there." I blurted out in purpose.

"_Why of course he will. He is the one who acquainted me to you after all."_

"I see. Then I'll make sure to check up once I have a free schedule on my hands. College these days is pretty busy…" and I know a certain someone who disregards it throughout the way.

"_Haha! I'll be sure to tell Junichi that he needs to attend classes more. See you later, Rei-kun." _

"Yes, see you too."

I pocketed my phone immediately. That was probably one of the few times when I actually get serious and nervous when answering a phone call. This whole thank you thing from a crime lord… what other smell there is aside from the ripe and fresh smell of fish?

"Hey, what's wrong?" I heard Sakuya-san asked me. I notice the look of concern on her face. She must've seen me talking on the phone before.

"Nothing, just a call from work." I lied again. God I felt horrible…

"Okay if you say so…" she trailed off. I sigh, glad that she is not going to bother much about it. "Hey?"

My head rose in reply. "What?"

"I'm going to try a piece, wait here." She grabbed one set of the swim suit which, to my despair, I have failed to get a good look at. No, actually, this is good. This adds up the surprising factor even more…

"Hey look at that guy over there, he's grinning to himself…"

"Yeah, yeah… hey, do you think he's a…"

"What, eew! Let's get away."

And just like that, I'm back to my usual bored and tired self.

* * *

Inside the ever so large building that is Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia Scarlet is enjoying her tea. But there is a sense of dissatisfaction on her mind. Her maid is not here to serve the tea, and she must think of a way to get her sister back without the Gap Youkai knowing. While she knew that getting out to the outside world would be a hard thing, it requires a lot of magic and preparations, but to deal with the Gap Youkai is an even more… troublesome ending.

She knew that the woman is strong. She knew that the woman is crafty. But she too can do the same thing as her, not skill wise at least. For the last time, Remilia enjoys her final cup of tea before her depart to the human world, where she would grace them with her presence. She picks up her glass, raising it to an eye's level before placing it back on the table top.

At the same time, the door to her quarter swings open, revealing her best friend who is clad in purple. Remilia's ruby eyes glazed over to the librarian, giving the purple haired woman a look. She received a nod in reply. The Eternal young scarlet moon sighed but not of regret. She walks over to her study, where there is a table with books stacked on top. It's quite messy, but whatever there is there is useful.

She reached her desk and proceeds to open a small drawer. In it is a locket. A small golden locket in the shape of an oval, with elite designs and carvings that would certainly place it above the common trinket. She opens the locket, if not so suddenly. There is a picture of her and her sister as well as the entire Scarlet family.

The previous Scarlet family. Meiling is in there of course.

This was taken a long time ago, where she met a nice photographer in her home town Transylvania. Flandre was still young, she couldn't possibly remember who are these people here. There is a maid, but the maid is not the one who is serving her today. Like any other servants of the Scarlet family, she was but an exceptional and independent maid. But, even so, it is useless to remember her if she is no longer breathing.

She placed the locket back into the drawer by dropping it before closing the drawer shut. "Patche, prepare the portal." She ordered the sickly librarian.

"I've already done that. Go to the living room, I will be waiting there." the purple robed woman coughed out before floating her way to the living room.

The mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion sighed. She too has done with her preparations but the only thing that has been on her mind is: where would they stay when they reach the outside world? The method used by her friend is more like a one way method. It allows the user to go to their targeted destination and ends at that point. In order for them to return, they will need to gather more magic, something that she and Patchouli have, and perform the steps again. Surely, such things would surely take time. But at least they don't have to worry about finding Flandre and Sakuya. Patchouli could easily locate them using her magic.

It is at moments like these where she is thankful to have such a competent friend.

* * *

Patche had always been a great friend of mine. Remembering the day how we came to be what we are now, I cannot help but laugh. She was nothing more than an ordinary magician, a title that had been loosely taken by another resident of Gensokyo I might add, and I was young and eternal as ever. Our relationship started on a sunny Sunday morning in France, a rather unusual time for someone such as me to be spending on. But alas, that day was eventful in its own way.

I vividly remembered the tea that I had at that very moment, it was black if I'm not mistaken. The French were really serious when it comes to their tea, which is something I could respect and tolerate. I was at France for a trip to visit a distant relative, meaning that I had left Transylvania. I went there alone. I had Flandre stayed at home with mother and father before they pass. And as I was enjoying my fine tea, a certain unique and sickly individual came into the tavern I was in.

From looking alone I could already tell that she was indeed a mage, or someone who associates with witchcraft. This particular revelation interested me due to the fact that magic isn't exactly common in France and their neighboring country. So I had her figured for a foreigner just like myself. I remembered her state of dress, something far more different that the ones she has with her right now, it was all… uniformed. People who are associated with witchcraft were not exactly appreciated, forcing them to hide their true identity.

Of course, it was useless since I, the true descendant of Tepes of himself, was present.

She had her books with her, a hobby that she continuously develops even until today, she took her place, sitting on the farthest corner of the tavern. While the thought of interest is still lingering within my mind, I cannot help but made a few misconceptions about her. In other words, I judged her a little but too quickly. She was quite the looker back then, I would be lying if I were to say she isn't now. Her presence alone seemed to have brought unwanted attention to herself.

I am sure that she did not wanted a few… pigs squealing and insisting for her time. So, I decided to show her my kind side. I was in a good mood, so why not? But by the time I was about to stand from my seat, I remembered everything went blank. Not for me, but for the pigs. After a while, she decided to leave, everyone still clueless to the fact that someone had just casted a mind breaking spell without the slightest bit of trouble. I met her outside and introduced myself to her.

After a lengthy talk, we fought. And after we fought, I won. And by winning comes with a price that she had to pay. It was simple. I requested of her to leave everything behind and become a part of my family. She was surprised, but agreed nonetheless.

gAnd that is how Patchouli Knowledge came to live with the Scarlets for the next many, many years. Until now.

I made my way to my living room. I cannot delay any longer. The reason why is obvious. Yet, I question myself all the time. Was it the right thing to do? Did I do the right thing by sending my sister out there? Perhaps not. And if so, I felt guilty about it. But I have no time to think about that now, my self-contemplating and doubting won't get me anywhere to my sister. I need to make things right, I swear upon my name and pride…

* * *

"How do I look?"

...

"Wah- oh, eh… you're hot. I mean it suits you well." Let me repeat it again, thank God for shopping malls. Currently sitting on one of the many waiting sofas in the swimming apparel shop, I was graced by the sight of my lovely girlfriend wearing a swim suit. Sakuya-san is wearing a black two piece swimming piece. Her black top is adorned and fashioned with white frills and it matches her black and white bottom piece. Now I would be lying if I'm not enjoying what I see right now. But knowing which decision is better, I decided to give her my honest opinion regarding her look.

She smiled at me, almost knowing what I was thinking. To my enjoyment, she did some poses that I find… attractive. Okay, who am I kidding with? She is hot. I chuckled while shaking my head in response, I shooed her away back in to the fitting room and not wanting other males that are present to see her like this. She giggled before eventually returning back to the fitting room to change back into her clothes.

I open my phone and check the time. It's four forty five… quite late. It's best if we return home soon, Flandre must be hungry. On second thought… I think that it's best to just buy something for takeaway and eat it at home. That will save the time for both shopping and cooking. While I was busy with my little planning, Sakuya-san emerges from the fitting room. She is dressed in her clothing with the swimsuit in her hands. She is also carrying another set for Flandre, a simple two piece swimsuit with white polka dots but not as suggestive as hers.

"Okay, I'm done." She called for me. I stand up and stretched my arms up in the air. I walked over to her and we began walking towards the cashier. After I pay for the two items, we exit the shop and head out to buy something for takeaway. I told her that it's bothersome to cook at home, not to mention, it's late already and Flandre might be starving. She agreed and so, we headed for a family restaurant to buy something for takeaway.

"Hello, I would like to order for takeaway please." I said to the waitress who is waiting outside of the restaurant carrying a menu. She must be doing the advertising. She took notice of me and gave me the menu. I browsed a selection of menu, seeing all kinds of food. Sakuya-san peered from my side, taking a look on the menu too. "What do you suggest?" I asked the woman beside me

"Hm…" she hummed to herself, probably thinking on what to order. "We had ramen for dinner yesterday… why not pasta?" I look over at the menu she suggested. There are a few selections of pastas available. Spaghetti, Fusilli, Fettuccine…that's about it. They also have the typical Bolognese, Carbonara, Tuna and Alfredo. I'm familiar with them because every time my family, my father's side of the family, had a gathering, they'll serve us food that originated from their country.

"Okay then, which one do you want?" I asked her again, letting her choose.

"I'll have a Fettuccine Alfredo." She told me. Hm...I never thought of her as a person who likes cheese… oh well, if that's what she wants, then that's what she'll get.

"I guess I'll have the Spaghetti Carbonara and what will Flandre have?"

"Imouto-sama likes pasta, so she'll like anything you choose."

That's what she told me, but still, I don't know what to choose. I could be a biased person and choose the Bolognese due to it having the same color as blood. But since I'm really unsure of what to choose, I have no choice other than to go with that one. "Then I'll choose the Spaghetti Bolognese for her." I decided finally. "Excuse me, I would like to place an order." I call for the waitress in front of me.

"Yes, what would you like?"

"I'll have one Fettuccine Alfredo, one Spaghetti Bolognese and one Spaghetti Carbonara." I said, finishing my orders.

The waitress began jotting down my orders, she finished and asked me again. "Is there anything else that you would like to order?"

"Um…" something tells me that I'll be feeling hungry tonight. "Then I'll take two more serving of Spaghetti Bolognese." I close the menu and hand it to her. She took the menu and proceeded to the kitchen where she would prepare our orders. We waited inside the restaurant, sitting on one of the many vacant table there are.

"Why did you order more?" I heard Sakuya-san asked. She must be curious. After all, usually, I don't eat that much. But I've been starting to feel an increase in my metabolism lately, in other words, I sweat and get hungry easily.

Shrugging my shoulders, I answer. "Just in case if I, you or Flandre wants more." I doubt that Sakuya-san would eat another serving of pasta. She eats moderately and properly, something that I find suitable for someone like her. I don't really know why I began to get hungry easily, maybe I'm just tired because of my job. I got a change of shift for my job. Instead of night shifts, now I'm placed on day shifts. Meaning that I'll go to work as soon as I've finished my lectures in campus.

"Really…? Okay then." She accepted my answer. I frowned. Somehow this doesn't feel right. Something is amiss… I can't quite figure out what it is, but I know that she has something on her mind.

Waiting wordlessly is just weird to me. So, I decided to strike up a conversation.

"If… just an if… what if Remilia-san did come here to pick you and Flandre up, so that you'll return to Gensokyo…" I find myself asking a rather out of the blue question. But the thought of it worries me. Yet, I'm glad that Flandre and Sakuya-san could finally return to where they came from. I want to be selfish. I really do. However, my mind can't help to think what's best for them.

"Hey." I felt a warm pair of hands touching mine, causing me to look up from my confused state. Those grey eyes of hers calmed me down, they always do, and I felt a sense of understanding and comfort in me. She gave me her smile. That alone is enough to make me stop thinking about thinking about anything else other than her. "We will work it out. Don't worry about it. You should worry about that promise you made to Imouto-sama first, then we could talk about us."

Us….

I like it. I return her gesture by holding her hands back, gently and as softly as I can. Her hands are warm, just the way I like them to be. "Yeah… you're right." I nuzzled my nose onto her hands, sighing in relief. She is truly a blessing, the greatest blessing that I have ever received in my whole entire life. "Thank you… Sakuya…." Sakuya… I called her without the honorific, finding it to be more natural.

I can't see what kind of expression she is making right now. But her words rang loud and clear in my ears. "You're welcome."

After our orders are finally done, I pay for them and we immediately head to the parking area where I parked my car. The car that Jun gave me isn't exactly official yet, meaning that I haven't got the papers and rights to it yet. Jun told me that he'll deliver me the papers later. Still, it amazes me. The fact that I got a Porsche 918 Spyder… who would've thought about that? Maybe Yakuza 'gathering' are not so bad after all.

Pressing the unlock button from my keys, the ever so catchy beeping noise emitted from my car, the lights flickered on briefly and the doors are unlocked. I opened the door to the driver's seat, while my companion opens the passenger's side. I entered and strap the seatbelt on to my person before turning on the engine. The noise of the car starting up will grow me, seeing that it's been a few days after I got a hand on this hotrod.

I pulled the handbrake, before stepping on into the gas. I left for home, and we reached our local street area. I drive the car to the parking area, where the person in charge is working. We exited the area and walk towards my apartment, I knocked on the door in an arranged sequence, letting Flandre know that I'm the one on the door. The door opened soon after my knocking, I saw Flandre's head peeking out from the door. She gave me a smile, before dragging me in by the hand. I heard Sakuya-san giggling before I was in.

"Whoa, whoa slow down kid…" I stumbled as the little bundle of joy drags me into the living room she brought me to the table, where I saw my laptop on and displayed. I stared at the screen, trying to see what it is that the vampire is trying to show me. "See that Onii-san, I want to go there!"

As I laid eyes on the screen, my eyes soften the moment I saw what it is that Flandre is trying to get me see. It was a picture of a beach, empty and the sun setting. There are clouds and the sky is a perfect example of why we as human beings should go outside and enjoy them more. But out of all the other feature available, the one that captures me the most is the group of people standing in the middle of the scene, hand in hand and looking at the setting sun.

"The beach is nice, I saw other pictures where people could build sand… sand castles and play balls, and… and they could also swim there. It's like a really large swimming pool!" she expressed her excitement by spreading her arms out, her face joyous at the thought of going to the recreational place. "Oh! We are going to the pool aren't we? Why don't we go to the beach after we go to the pool, can we, can we?"

I can't take it anymore. This raging feeling, this feeling of anxiety and joy, inside of me is ready to burst out and explode. I ruffle her head, making a mess out of her hair. As she giggled under my touch, I can't help but smile. I scoop her into my arms and raise her into my eye level.

"Of course, after we go to the pool… I'll see what I can do." I answered. "But are you sure it's fun? Won't you get burnt under the sunlight?" well, she is a vampire after all.

She giggled at me silly, before playfully poking my nose. "We could go at night silly." She giggled some more.

I chuckle, following on her joke. "Yeah, sure we can." I let her down, letting her show me more of what she found on the internet. It's scary knowing that a vampire like Flandre can surf the internet, yet it's also cute at the same time. I remembered her reaction when I showed her the internet for the first time. Needless to say, she'll get addicted to it. Something that I **will** prevent even if my whole life depends on it.

Later, we start dinner. It's already six, and the time to take baths is seven. We ate our dinner with our constant bickering and talking, I've felt my body getting sweaty even though I'm inside. What is wrong with me? What did I do or ate to make me increase my metabolism? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's something I'm aware of but I'm just too slow to realize what it is yet. I finished my pasta, yet I'm still feeling hungry. I gulped down the glass of water that I had with me, finishing them almost too quickly.

"I'll do the dishes, you girls can go to the baths first." I told Sakuya-san and Flandre. I stand and began picking up the dishes and glasses that needs cleaning.

"Really, thank you. We'll wait for you at the baths then." As I was busy with the dishes, Sakuya-san and Flandre left. It took me about six minutes to deal with the dishes. I dried my hands before getting my clothes and other bathing necessities. I exit my apartment before locking the door. Everything is off, lights, heater, TV and even the stove. There's nothing for me to worry about.

As I made my way towards the street, I can't help but notice that something is rather… amiss. It's as if something felt wrong yet I'm unsure of what it is. There is this sense of insecurity clouding my mind, as if I'm on maximum paranoia. The streets are dark, with every corner having the same uneasy feeling lingering off from them. I felt my feet increasing their walking pace, maybe I'm doing this unconsciously or maybe I'm not.

The night is quiet. Too quiet for comfort. I've had experience in walking alone at nights but none of them is this… suspenseful. It's like walking into a door that holds a monster inside, just like those thriller movies that I've been watching. The fact that I'm using my all too familiar shortcut does not help. I don't have my baton with me… I walked, crossing the alley. My mind thought, 'This is where I met Flandre…'

Unconsciously, my palms balled into a set of fists. Remembering what happened that day is so worrying. Those punks had better learned their lessons… I shake my head to dismiss the thought. I'm finally at the end of the alley, all I need to do is to make the right turn. Today was rather tiring. A nice, long and hot bath is what I need. What else could go wrong?

"Unhand me you imbecile!"

Screw me and my big head…

The voice came from up ahead, to which I immediately focus my attention to. I can see two women, one is lying on the ground unconscious and the other one is being occupied by three familiar individual punks. My worry flared instantly flared at the sight of the seemingly unconscious woman and the three men harassing the other girl.

Déjà vu hits me like a brick. I have no time in thinking, so I act out my thoughts. I ran, with my things scattered on the street. I could care less for them, all I could think about are the two women. I don't have any form of self-defense weapon with me, I left my baton at home and I have zero skills in hand to hand defense.

I could call the cops, but they won't help much right now. "Hey let'em go you freaks! I thought I told you three what happens the next time you pull something like this?!" I found myself shouting. I have nothing to back me up, unless I count the water dipper which I had dropped nearby. "You guys seem to have a nick for getting into situations, huh?"

They laughed at my valiant effort, laughing as if I'm nothing but a mere bug. I was pissed, but I know that getting pissed won't help me. The last thing I want is to get into the hospital or worse, killed. I gulped down the lump that I have in my throat, I know that I'm screwed if I don't find a way to get these guys away. My eyes darted at the two women, one unconscious and one is still in hostage. The one is hostage is afraid, yet she is showing signs of fighting back. I'm concerned about the one who is unconscious though…

"Hoh? What're you gonna do? Call the cops on us?" one of the punks, the leader with the familiar and ever so ugly mug taunted with a sneer on his face. His goons behind him, one is holding one of the women hostage, while the other one is armed with a wooden bat, laughed with him. "We'll like to see you try kid. Get'm!"

The one with the bat charges forward, the wooden matte painted red bat ready for a swing. My instincts flared, I act out at the very last second. I may not have any combat experience, but I have watched a good amount of action movies. I followed what my sources shown me. I ducked under the strike, clumsily if I might add, but I still managed to land a good hit on the groin. Yes, I don't care if I'm fighting dirty.

The hit was more fatal than I thought, since the man instantly drop like a dead moth to the ground. He is clutching his genital in pain. I cringed too, instinctively. I grab his bat and proceeded to hit him repeatedly in the sides, doing a good number on his ribs. I'm not this brutal, but these guys need to learn their lesson. Flandre was a victim, thankfully saved, before.

"You bitch!" the boss, the skinny and scrawny man lunged with a speed befitting his figure. I raised the bat and harshly swing the weapon across the guy's face. There was this loud and bone breaking crack. I think I might have disfigured the guy. The hit was hard since I put all my energy into it, there's no way he isn't hurt from that.

As I expected, he is hurt. Badly too. He is bleeding from his mouth. Forget disfiguring him, I freaking dislocated his jaw. The guy's lower jaw is literally hanging open, blood oozing out from it. I made a sickened expression. But I quickly dismissed it since I have a third person to worry about. I swing the bat threateningly at the man who is holding one of the girls captive. He flinched at the sight of me holding the bat.

"You know what to do buddy. Run and don't come back, and take your friends with you!" I shouted. He released the girl and immediately went to drag his friends away. I drop the bat, discarding it. I was about to check on the girl who was hold captive, but I was surprised to see her covered already and tending to her friend.

"Patche! Patche! Answer me Patche!"

She is panicked, I can already tell. After all, her friend is unconscious from what I could tell. I ran to her side, helping her. She slapped my hands away, something that shocked me. Her red eyes glared at me as she protectively stood in front of her friend with her hands outstretched. I raised my hands. "Whoa calm down there, I was trying to help." I tried reasoning with her.

"That's what those trash told us too, and look where it has gotten us!?" so she was lied to? Damn, it's going to be hard to convince her then.

I pursed my lips, thinking of a way to make her believe that I could help her. "Listen here, I can help. I know a place where your friend could rest." I said in hopes of convincing her. I saw her hesitantly lowering her hand. Good, this is working. "We need to get there quick – is she breathing?" I asked her.

"Yes, she is…"

I nodded in relief. "Good. Come, we need to carry her." I stepped forward with the intention of carrying the unconscious woman. But again, I was blocked. "Come on, we can't play who is who now!" I nearly shouted. I pointed my finger at the woman quickly. "Your friend needs help, if she don't get it quick, who knows what'll happen?"

She thought about it before eventually moving out of the way. I bent down to pick the woman up, feeling myself heavier since I have to carry another weight. "Follow me." I said to the other girl who nodded. We ran as fast as we could to the parking area, we entered through the backdoor. At this hour, the person handling the door in front is not on duty, so people have to use the backdoor in order to get their car.

We entered the parking area and immediately went for my car. I always have my car keys around with me, and it's a good thing that I kept that kind of habit with me. I opened the door of my car. It's going to be stuffy since it's only a two seated vehicle. In the end, we managed to get into the car with little difficulty. I drive us to the hospital, taking in shortcuts along the way.

Throughout the journey, the girl is focused on her friend. I could tell that they are close. They are also wearing strange clothes… reminded me of something. But our journey was silent, only with her constant muttering of her friend's name which is 'Patche'. We arrived in the hospital minutes later, I opened the door and called out the nurses and other hospital staff. Soon later, a stretcher was brought out, and this Patche woman was put on it immediately.

"Can you please park my car? I really need to be there."

"Uh… sure."

I asked one of the staff to park my car and thankfully, he understood my situation. We went to ER immediately, and I don't know if this other girl has been to a hospital or what. She looked so confused, but she is also focused on her friend who is on the bed. We eventually reached the end line, where people are not allowed to enter.

"I'm sorry sir, little girl, but you can't enter. The doctors will do their best on helping the patient so please wait outside." A nurse spoke to us.

"What do you mean wait outside!? My friend is in there unconscious, so if you're telling me to wait outside, dream on!" this girl tried to force her way in, but I was there to stop her. She struggled in my grip, trying to shake her way out forcibly. "Unhand me!"

"Just wait here, the people there will do their all to help your friend. She'll be okay in no time." I convinced her. Eventually, she calmed down. I escort her to the row of waiting chairs on the side, we sat side by side, getting ready for a talk. The atmosphere was silent, typical for a hospital. Not many people are here right now, I could tell…

Piece by piece, everything was eventually formed in my brain. I speak, and my words shocked the girl sitting beside me.

"Miss Remilia Scarlet, I presume?"

Well, this is going to take a while… and I'm glad that I bought extras at the restaurant before...

* * *

**A/N: Du dun! So, how is it?**

**Remilia and Patche's finally here, things are starting to get serious… Fufufufu! Things will definitely get darker in terms of character relationship from now on, especially the reaction from Flandre, Remilia and our OC. **

**On a bright side, this story will get even more action in the near future. Good thing for you action loving readers. But not so much though, I'm prioritizing the drama part after all. A lot will be coming in after the next few chapters. **

**If you guys hate family conflicts, disagreement, trouble or any other Korean drama shit, I suggest you all stop reading now. Cuz I'ma tell you that it will happen. It . Will. Happen.**

**To all who will still follow, I thank you and you won't be disappointed. **

**Things might be rushed, but actually, it isn't. I'm just trying to keep all the important parts for later. It won't be too interesting if Flandre were to meet her sister now would it?**

**So, anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it and have a good day/night!**


End file.
